Akechi Mizuki is a Very Strange Woman
by Nepcom Noire
Summary: A soon to be high school student of Sobu; A descent of Alexandria's Genesis or whatnot bought an apartment and met Hiratsuka Shizuka who happens to be her neighbour. As the title may suggest, Shizuka might gonna have a hard time, she could learn wholly extraordinary from her, or this neighbour may be as rotten as... (who?); who knows what another thing's coming for her. Be careful.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own this. this is A-Khalil's work. i merely recovered and reuploaded it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU.  
Only the Original Characters (OC) within this story

 **(Bright Flower)**

 **Chapter 1: My Restarting Point**

Question: Can people restart with their lives?

Answer: Yes and no.

Elaboration: People can indeed restart their lives by moving away from where their currently live, quit their jobs to pursue another, living by new principles and use it as a stage to achieve a better life. However, you cannot literally restart or reset your life and thus all actions in the life you lived remain. Your past will not disappear, your words heard, your actions witnessed, all effects in the life you lived remain as they are. Your past is what makes you who you are, or rather, the situations and experiences of your past are what shaped you to be who you are. So, if you are restarting your life; are you resetting your identity? Not at all, you can move and restart in a sense that your past won't become a hindrance to your present and future but you won't lose your previous traits simply by moving.

Moving is only step one in restarting life, the next steps will be up to the person who desires to restart his/her life.

And this is what happened today.

One small step for an individual, one giant step towards independence.

* * *

In a sense, I have restarted my life by moving to an apartment complex in Chiba city within Chiba Prefecture to attend Sobu High School. The apartment complex building is white in colour and has 5 floors and a ground floor. The apartment doors are painted in a different colour according to each floor probably so we don't get mixed up. The door of my apartment is… reddish brown, the same colour as my hair before I dyed it.

… Kami-sama, is this a sign for something to come? Just please make sure not to screw me over again…

The ground floor is where the landlady lives with her 13 cats… Yup, she's an old, single and lives with many cats. Thankfully, the landlady is not crazy but actually very sweet. The area where the apartment complex is built is also conveniently close to several hospitals, universities, parks and other facilities which should've made the prices here skyrocket, considering I is actually a beautiful building inside out, but I suppose I shouldn't complain since I could afford it.

… I'm almost 99.9% sure that people died here and their ghosts still roam within this building, which might explain why my floor only has 5 apartments occupied … I swear Kami-sama…

Chiba prefecture is not where I was born but it is where I spent my last few years with my late grandfather. And I heard that Chiba city is where he lived in his younger days and although it has evolved considerably, I still want to bear witness to what my grandfather has seen.

… It is also where, … where my parents met. My mom and dad…

* * *

My apartment is 501, nice and spacey with a view of the always beautiful Chiba city and the school I will attend. When I moved in, it was pretty much devoid of furniture, aside from the basic electronics such as ACs in the living room and the bedroom, a washing machine in the laundry room, a flat screen television, a refrigerator in the kitchen and other electronic kitchen appliances.

On the day I moved in (today), I had the movers move my newly purchased furniture into the apartment. The apartment itself has a balcony where I could dry my clothes off and roomy enough to sit or lie down if I wanted to bask in the sun's glory in the afternoon. I have the view of the school, the sea and the general area. The wind also blows to my direction, which is a plus. A newly furnished living room (or lounge, whichever you call it) with two sofa beds (one is red and the other is blue), two softarm chairs, one leather chair and placed in the centre were two wooden coffee tables. At the corner of the room right next to the balcony is a Bluetooth speaker and a black, sleek, **shiny** and **BEAUTIFUL EXISTANCE, PIANO-SAMA!** … I apologise for my enthusiasm… and you'll find out why I cherish the piano.

The ocean breeze might have a negative effect on Piano-sama but I have all the materials needed to take good care of him.

Don't worry, Piano-sama~ I'll clean every inch of you~

… Don't worry, you'll get used to it, I promise.

* * *

A single bedroom towards the right-side of the living room with some closets, a kotatsu, nightstands, a door leading to a private bathroom and a few 'gifts' left behind by a lonely, LONELY, **LONELY** WOMAN… things I had to break, burn and scatter the ashes outside the balcony … I was NOT ready to see such things… **my** virgin eyes… at least the window has a nice view?

Thankfully, I brought my own bed because… well, you know…

A laundry room on the left side of the living room. Another bathroom beyond the **[1]** Landry room. A clean kitchen with everything working properly. A study room with what you expect; a desk, chair, desk lamps, bookshelves and file cabinets.

I'm sure you figured it out already but my new apartment is not Japanese in style, it's western which further surprises me that it was… surprisingly affordable when it really should be very expensive and THAT supports my theory on dead people and ghost, but I digress.

* * *

You might be thinking 'Can this person REALLY afford such an apartment? And for how long?', which is understandable if you realise that I'm a 16 year old girl.

The only reason I could afford living here for 7 to 8 more years is thanks to my late grandfather. I wasn't the only member of the family whom he had left, but he took me in, cared for and loved me in my time of need right after elementary school when my… father… died tragically, a story that will appropriately be told another time. My mother left when I was in 3rd grade but that is also another story for another time, there is a time and place for every story and I'm afraid I'll go on an endless rant but to summarise both stories of my parents into four words, it'd be 'I didn't like them'. My father wasn't the kindest man and my mother, having abandoned me and my father, left and we never spoke or met ever.

I was closest to my grandfather and he was closest to me but when he finally passed away in his sleep, I didn't –or rather couldn't- cry. Because I accepted the fact that he was sick when he took me in and was with him. He was an angel; a wonderful one deserved an award as the best grandfather in Japan in which he was, to me at least.

His story is one I would gladly tell, time and time again.

An old man took care of his granddaughter when no one could or would, spent his last few years teaching her how to play a piano, how to love and the importance of people. He was wonderful to her all the way to the day he passed away in his sleep on the day of his granddaughter's middle school graduation day. And even then, he wrote a letter just before his passing about his regret of not witnessing his granddaughter's graduation.

That was the kind of man my grandfather was.

In his will, he requested that everything he owned would be sold and the money would be transferred to my bank account while a letter attached to it was addressed to me. In the letter was a speech of inspiration, and it went like this;

…

* * *

My dearest Bright Flower,

I hope that you are not too broken up about my passing, and if you were crying then please wipe those tears away. It was inevitable and I'm sure that you realised I was barely holding on and was living on borrowed time. As much as I would have loved to watch you grow to be the wonderful person I knew you were, I couldn't fight back the natural death that eventually come to aging people. But I'm not writing to you about the feeling and the past, no, I want to write to you in order to straighten everything out and leave nothing forgotten.

First of all, in accordance to my will, everything I owned will be sold except for the furniture that you'd like to keep. That's right, I'll have the house, interiors and all other items sold and before you become upset, I've made sure that the lawyers will make sure you pick what furniture you'd like to take for yourself and everything else sold will go to your bank account. I won't be there for you but I can at least give you enough yen to last years without struggle. I also know that taking care of the house will be very difficult on your own, which is why I'll have it sold and give you the options of moving into one of Chiba's apartment buildings which you'll find in my desk. It will give you the options of moving into one of Chiba's apartment buildings which you'll find in my desk. It will give you the chance to be independent and I know how you felt like you were leeching off of me but let me tell you something, you were no, you ARE the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

Well, except when I had to give you the talk about sex and periods which were very awkward and explaining the use of tampons and other female products that made my heart drop and don't get me started on going and buying them and getting all those looks… though, I'm glad you learned quickly.

Having said that, I still wish for you to experience the greatness of Chiba even without me by your side. You are the only things that mattered to me in life and you can forget about the other gold-diggers, none of them are getting a single yen.

Lastly, my most prized possession… Piano-sama. The very personification of beauty that I was in love with, even more so than I love your grandmother, in whom she told me to marry him but there was no legal way for me to do so. So, I settled with second best, which your grandmother was still upset about all the way to the grave … at least I'm going to hell so I won't meet her. (Don't ask…, not that you'd be able to)

So, my money is yours and you have optional places to move to.

That is all I have to say.

Take care of yourself, Bright Flower

P.S. – If you scratch Piano-sama, I'll break hell's doors and haunt you! Wash him with the special cloth and use the special oil that I told you about. I love you, Piano-sama~

* * *

…

He chose to sell everything just to make sure I have enough to live as a teenager and young adult without worry, even after his death. Ignoring the fact that he knew he was going to hell and that he threatened to haunt me if I scratched Piano-sama (as if I'll let anyone scratch my love~), he was a wonderful man.

A wonderful man indeed. Jokes aside, he loved his big, black, thick… sorry, let me try that again.

He loved the grand piano so much, he played for hour and hours like a man possessed. He once went to the hospital for kidney failure and arm-wrestled the doctors to temporarily move the piano to his assigned room, I… actually sided with grandpa rather than the doctor. With a bit of acting, tears and fear of death, I convinced the doctor to not only apologise for obstructing my grandfather's 'possibly last days of his life' but also to have the board of directors purchase a piano to e placed within in the hospital. Needless to say, many patients were happy and some miraculously healed. On the other hand, shouldn't I be ashamed for deceiving the doctor? My answer will always be a resounding 'NO' … what was I monologuing about again? Ah, yes, my grandfather's love for piano…

Giving me the piano (Piano-sama~) shows the extent of his love for me, by giving me what he regards as the most precious possession. 'Music that resonates with heart and soul, and the instrument of my heart and soul… I give to you' is what he meant by his decision.

He wasn't a professional pianist himself but he loved playing it, and I inherited that love. So much so, I played his favorite piece on the day he died and the day I came back from the cemetery. I believe he is happy wherever he is… no, wait, he did say he'd be going to hell for some reason…

All in all, today is the day I finally start my life as an independent individual.

Ah! I should introduce myself.  
Hello, my name is Akechi H-… Mizuki and I am 16 years old Japanese girl. If you ask me how I would describe myself, then I would say that I am very… eccentric. A little bit violent and even less bit of a… pervert. Yes, I said, I'm a pervert but it's not my fault!

 **7** **th** **of March  
10:30 AM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
In front of the building**

The movers finally left after carrying my grandpa's piano, my bags, boxes and placing them in the living room of my new apartment. They were pretty fast and efficient but… *sigh*… of course there's always that one pervert who ogles at the female client … I can only shake my head at the female idiocy and blatant disrespect of his action but at least one glare from ' murderous eyes' made him flinch away. Good thing he wasn't confrontational or this would have been a real a pain in the ass… though I'm sure he's pretty familiar with the concept, figuratively and literally. Though I suppose it's only natural that he would flinch away since 'The eyes are the windows to the soul as they say.'

"What does that say about me?" I said to no one in particular.

I can only grin at that quote… whoever came up with it.

Anyway, I already finalized my contract with the landlady right next to me who owns the apartment complex building. She also glared at the man who was ogling at me but the idiot flinched before she could start lecturing him. The old cat lady is pretty nice and sweet but far too optimistic in her words, though I am grateful that some people reach her age with a bit of innocence and optimism still attached. Well, I should check if there's anything else I need to kno-

"So, where are you from, Mizuki-chan?" The landlady asked with a gentle smile. It would've warmed my twisted heart if it wasn't for one thing…

"Oh, I'm from Chuo of the Tokyo Prefecture but moved to Narita about 4 years ago. And please don't add the 'chan' suffix to my name, it brings back bad memories." My eyes twitched but kept a small smile as I spoke.

"Ahh, that brings back so many memories of my escapades with my lo-" NO! OI BABA! I will not listen to this old woman's deviant adventures in her younger days! Quick, brain, think of a solution!

"Let me stop you right there, obasan." I chose the bunt approach and hoped that she wouldn't deviate and use her senile excuse o mess with me. "I'm sure escapades were hot and steamy but I'm way too young to listen to your adventures. So, please spare me." I turned away with a controlled blush and lowered the volume of my voice but was still loud enough to be heard.

Akechi Mizuki, ladies and gentlemen! Best actress in Chiba!

"Ohoho, maybe I'll tell you when you become older then, eh?"

Yes! Danger averted for now and the mission is a success!

* * *

"But Mizuki-chan," My eye twitched as she, again, added the 'chan' suffix to my name. "But I must say, you have the most beautiful eyes, if I was younger I'd skin you alive out of jealousy, ohohoho!"

… Oi baba, don't say scary things like that [or I won't be able sleep tonight!] Are you jealous of my eyes or of my skin? Take your pick, you can't envy my eyes and skin me ali-… you know what, forget it.

I chuckled at her threat… I better block the doors and windows and shit, who knows? She might be the Japanese H.H. Holmes and there's a secret passage to dispose of her victims' corpses, scary!

"You should thank your parent for the gift of life and those beautiful eyes, okay?" … at that, I just dropped the strained, uncomfortable smile and instinctively glared at her.

She recoiled which I took notice and realized I glared at her… not good. Time for damage control. I covered my eyes and showed her a sad smile and spoke weakly.

"I-I'm sorry, I… I don't have the best relationship with my parents. My… mother left me when I was young and my dad… he died in an accident years ago, the only family who sincerely loved me had died recently, so 'family' is kind of a sore subject for me. Sorry…"

PERFECT! Using my sympathy card always works, especially used by a girl. The tragic death of my father, the abandonment of my mother and the recent death of grandpa is a triple combo that will win me massive sympathy points. And I was right!

The old lady looked at me with apologetic eyes when I removed my hand and faced her. The corner of my eyes is moist and she's cry for me at any moment but held strong. Ganbare, obasan.

"I see, I see. I'm sorry for being so insensitive. "She wiped her tears away and I waved off her concern and waited for what she's say next. (I predict the topic of my grandfather's passing)

* * *

"So, about your grandfather, when did he pass away?"

Called it!

"He died on the day I graduated middle-school…" I looked at the ground while she widened her eyes. So, she's not senile after all. If she calls me 'Mizuki-chan' one more time, somebody will have a heart attack.

"But! That was just last week, wasn't it? On March 1st if I recall correctly, so why…?"

I suppose it's understandable why she's a bit upset. Or outraged. Or whatever. Telling her that it's all part of independence might be acceptable or she'd choose to argue, old women tend to stick their noses where they don't belong. More sympathy points couldn't hurt…

At this point, you might be thinking that I'm a manipulative bitch but you'd be… well, you're right. But who's to say that not most girls are like that?... I'm probably gonna meet grandpa in hell…

"When I said 'the only family who sincerely loved me died recently', I didn't mean that there aren't any family members left. I meant that they didn't accept me and so-"

I was interrupted by a quick embrace from the landlady and she was crying, while I smiled internally. Normally, I'd feel bad about doing this and especially since she's a sweet old lady who did nothing wrong… but I guess I'm not completely cured of the poison I inherited from idiots. Hatred is very infectious when you spend years on the receiving end, you become cold-hearted… I really am a bitch but the sad thing I'd that I don't really care.

"I'm so sorry!" The landlady cried into my chest. "I didn't know that such a young girl had suffered so much, I had no idea. Forgive this naïve obasan, ne?"

"It's alright, I'm used to the pain." I wave off her apology.

"No girl should be used to such pain. And you… oh never mind. I'm sorry, I guess I'm not very good at making or keeping up conversations." She said sheepishly. "I hope you enjoy your stay in your new apartment. You already have the keys and if you need anything else, I'll be on the ground floor."

Huh, I was waiting on her to ask me about me being 17 in 31st of March while I'll be going on high school this April. I'm sure she noticed the inconsistency but I gotta give her credit for keeping quiet rather than egg me on for more information.

I mentally smile to myself.

* * *

Time to cash in on my sympathy point~

"Ahh, obasan, I'd actually like to ask about my neighbours in apartment 502. Can you tell me about who they are and what they like and don't like? I'd like to get along with them if possible." I gave her the best smile I had that had hope and innocence written all over it.

I don't need to get familiar with any another neighbor on my floor. One is enough and the one next to my place is vital, depending on if I can rely on them or trust them in times of need. Of course, I plan on giving all of my neighbors on my floor gifts as customary and tradition by the Japanese people, but my focus is on those in apartment 502.

"Oya? Well, you don't have to worry about that, Mizuki-chan." My eye twitched. "The old lady there is single and has no friends."

First of all, I'll plot something against you, baba… Secondly, isn't it harsh to call a lady 'single' AND 'has no friends'? … But if that is true, then that is good. I hope she's not some cougar or a violent creep but I do prefer to associate with loners, easier to get to know them, more time focused on each other and I'll have someone I could for us- trust in a week.

Now, to fish for more info…

"That's alright, I associate better with loners. So please, tell me everything you know about her!" I give her a smile stronger than the previous one. And this time, she gives me everything I need.

"Oh, what a sweet child you are, Mizuki-chan." She wiped a non-existent tear. "You're too good for her but I suppose even that single, friendless, old woman like that might deserve some sym-[ ]no, a universal amount of pity."

And then she gave me all the information related to her… in fact, too much information. What the hell, baba? Her favourite food, HER 3 SIZES AND UNDERWEAR COLOURS, her daily schedules, her favourite cigarette brand and that she's a chain-smoker… Baba, do you have cameras all over her apartment or something? Do you have cameras in MY apartment? And why do you sound like you hate her? Could you really be the Japanese version of H.? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS! AND GET A FUCKING HOBBY! No, wait, FOCUS ON YOUR CATS!

I continued to wear the ultimate smile and nodded to let her know I was listening. I… feel tired… and I paid for 3 years in advance to stay here… fuck my life…

And for fuck's sake, **STOP CALLING ME 'MIZUKI-CHAN'!**

* * *

…

The 'possibly spying' landlady gave me more than enough information about the woman in apartment 502, who will probably hear me play the piano the loudest. The apartment below mine is being used as storage room until the date comes to sell them and move them somewhere… I'll check it out later when I get the chance.

I waved the old lady goodbye as I walked into the building to get my apartment.

First things first, I have to unpack everything, put them to place, check if there are any cameras hidden in my apartment, then shop for grocery, gifts for other residents in the same floor, cook for my neighbor which I decided would be okonomiyaki (Japanese pancake) and ramen with beef which I found out were favoured by the current resident of apartment 502. A long list.

Hmm… did I forget anything else? She usually comes at night (which the old lady speculated that she's having an escapade… I hope I won't walk into weird situations or find objects that would need to be destroyed, burned to ash and scattered… my virgin eyes…), I've got plenty of time until then.

* * *

Right, time to get to work.

The path to the apartments is open, so I embrace the sunshine I left moments ago, a relaxing and welcoming feeling washed over as I opened the reddish- brown door (which I still think might have a meaning) and went inside. I was welcomed with the sight of my bags and boxes placed right next to Piano-sama~ I opened the balcony's curtains that blocked the sunlight and opened the sliding glass door of the balcony. I inhaled the scent of sea salt in the air.

It's a beautiful day for some work… that's weird for a teenage girl, huh? Whatever. I'm wearing a black T-shirt that's a bit too big for me and baggy grey pants, my midnight black dyed hair tied in a French Braid reaching the middle of my back. I'm not one for fashion and this is fine to me, relaxing an I can work in it. Well, let's get to it…

 **7** **th** **of March  
11:40 AM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Apartment 501, Living room**

"Ahh! Finally," I said as I stretched, listening to my joints making those popping sounds.

All my books are put away, re-checked all cupboards and cleaned up whatever was not cleaned by whomever the landlady hires, checked the electronics and put away all my clothes and other items. I also checked if the landlady had installed hidden cameras here but I found none. It's only the resident of apartment 502? Seriously, how'd you get on the bad side of the old hag? The fridge is empty so I need to go shopping for ingredients and necessities. I already wrote a list so all I have to do now is get my iPhone, wallet (a purse would NOT suit me) and my cap. I checked myself in the mirror. A small car visible right at the corner of my left brow which made me look fierce and badass. I put on a jacket and a fashionable surgical mask that seems to be popular, though I wear it because people have been staring at my face for too long…

I put on some sunglasses and with my 'suspicion as fuck' choice of clothing complete, I left for the supermarket nearby. Not before promising Piano-sama~ to return.

"Worry not my love! I'll return to play you to my heart's content!" I say with a smile.

… Yes, I'm very lonely.

* * *

Jokes aside, I locked the door and left the building. I drink in the view to memorise the area and make a mental map of where everything is. It'll be useful when the zombie outbreak finally happens… *sigh*

I exit the complex building and building and walk left towards the direction of the supermarket. I drank in the sight and took note of whatever I'll find a necessity or necessary on a rainy day. It never hurts being careful… well, I still might want to get back at the landlady a bit now that I think it, it'd be childish and tedious. Although I do hold a grudge, my twisted heart can sometimes show mercy and… who am I kidding? I'll just do something later when I get the chance.

There are a lot (and I mean A LOT) of vending machines on the way, scattered everywhere and have all kinds of things, including fresh eggs and different flavours of KitKat, Pepsi Ice Cucumber, charms, floral arrangements, toys, umbrellas, French fries and… Mother's Milk… Woman's un-underwear… I love my country, I love it so much!

Of course, those items are not in one vending machines, they're on different ones based on what items they hold but they ARE placed close to each other and away from the reach of raindrops. This is the perfect thing for true loners and those suffering from social anxiety. I graduated from both of those… well, from the second but the first might change soon.

I checked each vending machine and memorised what they have until I come across a canned drink in one of the vending machines, there are many odd drinks but one particular drink sticks out…

"Max Coffee?" A rather sweet coffee that is not exactly popular or anything. Although it did make me think of Ice Tea. Of all the drinks that stuck out as odd to me, is sweet coffee the one? Is my taste questionable? Should I visit the doctor? I mean I's RIGHT NEXT to Bilk, a mixture of beer and milk!... I'll give it a try later.

* * *

I continued to walk towards my destination and saw that popular restaurant with the friendly family-style with the Italian paintings decorating the place, the number one importer of Italian wine in Japan, Saizeriya. The prices there are known to be cheap, so if I wanted to eat outside or order takeout, Saizeriya is the place to be.

I'll come here when I get the chance, haven't had Hamburg Steak in a while. I follow the grey concrete path and stood in front of a café… there's nothing weird about this peculiar café, to be honest. But it kind of is… to me personally. The name of the café is **'Bright Flower** **C** **afé'** written in English and is opening soon…

'Bright Flower' is what my grandpa calls me by, an endearing thing to call your own granddaughter. Originally, I hated being called that because of what it represented it and I pleaded my grandpa not to call me that but I eventually got over it and loved it… but to find a café by that name…

Is it your joke, Kami-sama? And now that I take a closer look, they have a piano … and they're looking for a pianist… and I AM looking for independence… fuck you, Kami-sama… As much as I'd like to say thank you, I'm sure that my life is something like a drama to you.

Having said that, I STILL need to get a job… Dammit, I'm weak… I'll check it out when it opens.

* * *

I turned left and kept walking around. Where'd they come from? Why are they here? To me, the atmosphere became thick and suffocating, I needed to get of the crowd. Not 3 steps after I thought that before I bumped into someone, a woman and she fell on her butt… awesome. The sunglasses slid off of my face upon impact and fell right on her lap. The people around us separated for a bit but they DID give us glances, scrutiny directed at me and sympathy and awe towards the woman.

"Nee-san!" A delicate looking girl called out.

Great, I knocked down this woman in front of her younger sister. What's more is that this woman is the type that attracts a lot of eyes and the type who wears a figurative mask but really, who doesn't wear a mask? I need to help her up, apologize and be on my way before the white nights start acting. So, I crouched and with a voice of concern and apology, I spoke:

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you in the crowd when I bumped into you. Are you alright?" I stretched my hand and offered it to her with a smile reaching to her eyes.

The woman smiled, took my hand and I helped her up while she grabbed my sunglasses. "It's fine, but you better be careful because this nee-san is very delicate~." She winked at me and gave me back my sunglasses. Immediately, my heart became infested with deep seeded hatred hat instantly bloomed and it showed in my eyes.

Fraud, liar, DECEIVER, **FAKE!...** *sigh*

What am I doing? Haven't I done the same? Why am I being such a hypocrite? And isn't it more like courtesy and even acceptable to just accept an apology and move on? Not only that, she was even being a sport and added light spirited joke. So what if her response was fake? Isn't that how every person is? I have a lot to learn and I need to do something about my hypocrisy.

Still, I got the feeling like this woman's mask is o a different level. Then… does that mean that my mind acted on instinct? I think I was a bit overwhelmed by fear and wrath… no way. I'm probably justifying my shallowness. Everyone wears a mask.

I wiped the look in my eyes and put on my sunglasses. I can only hope she didn't see them. I bowed in apology and left. What else was there to say? Although, she was really well-endowed, very beautiful and I think my heart is racing… no! Bad thoughts! Go away! My heart is only for Piano-sama~!

Wait, the colour of her eyes… were they…? No, never mind.

Now where's that fucking supermarket?

 **Fallen Woman's POV**

Wow, she ran away quickly. I expected her to splutter more and apologize like most usually do… maybe she's shy? She was dressed in a rather suspicious manner so she's probably not a people's person and I attract a lot of attention. My eyes lingered on where she went. The look in her eyes were momentarily filled with resentment but was easily squashed, just not fast enough. I'd have poked and found out more about where that resentment came from but this wasn't the time nor the place. The colour of her eyes is the same as mine and they reminded me of my former teacher. I wonder what she's up to…

Heh, putting that aside, I dust of my jeans and turn to my younger sister with my usual persona.

"Are you alright, nee-san?" Her tone conveyed… worry? Hah.

"Worried about your nee-chan, are you? I'm alright, I'm alright~"

"Still, for you to be knocked down so easily, I momentarily thought she was male."

"Aww, women don't like to be mistaken for mean, be nice." She did have a point though; the stranger was physically fit. "Anyway, we should keep going. Now that I'll be attending university and you getting your own apartment, we won't be spending enough time with each other. So, we should make every moment count, Yukino-chan~"

Yukino-chan sighed before responding "Hai" and walk with me.

I hope you do find your path, Yukino-chan. Otherwise, I'll push you until you fall.

 **7** **th** **of March  
12:00 PM  
Chiba Supermarket**

FINALLY! I found the fucking supermarket and it's conveniently a 10-minute walk from my apartment but with my slow pace and the accident, it took double the time. I'm surprised I wasn't sweating like a pig running from the big bad wolf since it's cloudless and warm outside… Anyway, I took a cart and pushed down aisles and started collecting all my desired items. But…

 **Cosmetics aisle**

I picked up a number of hair dye I usually use, it might damage the hair but I have that scientist will find the elixir for haircare. Don't give up, scientists! All of us women are cheering for you. FIGHTO-HO, FIGHTO-HO!... I might use make up and lipstick later in life but not now. Alright, moving on to the next aisle.

*Whisper* *Whisper*

*Giggle* *Giggle*

*Stare*

*Sigh* … this one is me…

 **Fruits & Vegetable aisle**

I picked up a number of fruits and vegetables in accordance to what I will be cooking, and I like the variety. I didn't pick tomatoes because, apparently, the ketchup extracts more nutrition from tomatoes themselves which I'm not sure if it's true but I'll take it. Did you know that ketchup used to be sold as medicine? Maybe that has something to do with the earlier info. Either way, moving on-

*Whisper* *Whisper*

*Giggle* *Giggle*

*Stare*

*Sigh* … still me…

I suppose it's a bit odd because girls my age tends to wear skirts and tights … but I am VERY conscious of how much skin or body shape is revealed. It's like being naked which really makes me uncomfortable but also odd because of nudity shouldn't be all that weird for Japanese people … am I questioning my Japaneseness? FUCK NO!

With all the Japanese porn, anime, hentai, game shows, idols and whatnot portraying scantily-dressed women, it should rather be normal considering most skirts for school girls are mid-thigh length. But I have my own issues with it and that's my individual opinion.

So, for them to see someone as conservatively dressed as I am… shouldn't actually come off as odd! Then what the fuck are they whispering, giggling and staring at? I'll kill them all!

 **Frozen meat aisle**

Ahh~ meat, delicious, juicy, satisfying meat! I always take chicken meat, hotdogs, steaks, salmon meat, and-

*Whisper* *Whisper*

*Giggle* *Giggle*

*Stare*

*Sigh* … I'm actually reaching my limit… I just took my shit and left.

 **Condiments aisle**

*Whisper* *Whisper*

*Giggle* *Giggle*

*Stare*

For fuck's sake, I haven't even-

"Excuse me ojou-chan." **FUCK MY LIFE!** "You are behaving rather suspiciously, are you under any kind of drugs or alcoholic influence?" … seriously? And this is just day one…

The security guard stood to my side and was sternly looking at me. Well, I am dressed up on my 'suspicious as fuck' clothing but that's really just a terrible disguise. In fact, it was so terrible that I thought it might have worked… well, it helped me all the way here. I faced him and laughed a hollow laugh. It was creepy.

"Hehehe, not at all! I'm still a minor and this is just a fashion statement." One that screams; LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! But in a subtle manner.

"Is that so?" I know what he'll ask next… "Come with me, I need to strip search you for anything suspicious." He turned and left expecting me to follow but I stood frozen in place.

D-did I hear that right?

"Oi, are you coming with me or am I going to be forced to do it here?"

* * *

… There are all kinds of people in this world and this isn't even in the worst 10…

"Alright, ojou-chan, you leave me no choice." He actually tried to grab me and I slid out of his reach. With the shock out of my system, I thought of the most logical method to deal with the problem and I knew it would be to call the police but I thought of the best way for me to deal with this, and that would be-

"Ojou-chan, that's an obstruction of justice! Do you really want to-!" He went for another grab but ended up getting grabbed by me and judo tossed.

… That's it.

He got knocked out when he hit the floor and everyone got quiet. Granted, the landing looked like it hurt and the violence probably shocked the-… why are they blushing? Do they get turned on by this micro-sized act of violence? ARE YOU ENTERTAINED!?

Then I noticed that my hat, sunglasses and surgical mask came off… fan-fucking-tastic. I picked them up and worn them, quickly went to get the rest of what items I needed then reached the cashier who was also blushing… great…

*murmuring* *murmuring*

I looked back and some were still blushing while the rest were staring at me. For some reason, I think back to when I said something about zombie outbreak. Seriously people, my face is just slightly above average, could we not make a big deal out of it? At least they aren't taking pictu-

*CLICK* *Snap* *CLICK* *Snap*

… I hate all of you…

* * *

"E-e-excuse me, m-mam!" Ahh, the cashier is trying his hardest not to faint under pressure. Ganbare, cashier-san, only you can free me from- "A-are you a c-celebrity?"

… You disappoint me, cashier-san. You were meant to give me the full amount of my purchases, I give you money, you give me change while we work together to put the purchases in the plastic bags. A perfect harmony which is now destroyed by your weakness, shame on you.

I respond to him with a firm 'no' and he kept quiet then, which I was thankful for since I already had people at me and taking my photos. I paid for my things and was about to carry when a staff member offered to carry them. Fantastic, a white knight…

"Let me carry these for you, mam. I'll carry them to your car."

"No, it's fine."" If I said I didn't have a car, it'll invite unwanted assistance.

"Ah, but I insist. I doubt you'd be able to-" He interrupted himself when he tried but couldn't pick up all my purchases. "Ough, these are real heavy."

I didn't say anything. Instead I just picked up all of my purchases (grocery bags) and quietly left while all eyes followed me, then all eyes turned to the staff member who felt absolutely inadequate and emasculated. They all felt pity for him.

* * *

I, on the other hand, grinned inwardly. That's right, bastard! Don't underestimate me. What was that you were going to say? 'I doubt you'd be able to carry them all by yourself'? Not only I can, but real men do it in one tri-… did I just compare myself to a man? Not only that, I carried all grocery bags when most women would have had… others carry them… I feel like I made a huge mistake…

I walked out of the store and I realized that I'm gonna have to carry everything and walk for 10 minutes to reach the building and then a few more to reach my apartment… I'm gonna be drowning in my own sweat when I reach my apartment.

Well, at least it'll be today's work out… why are the women on the street saluting me? Whatever, I just hope that the elevator won't be broken or malfunc-… I just jinxed myself, didn't I?

 **7** **th** **of March  
12:39 PM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Ground floor**

I stand in front of the electric gearless elevator, drenched in sweat from head to toe, glaring at the doors that refused to open for the last 4 minutes. I moved my glare towards the other side of the building where another electric gearless elevator is and also refused to open. Then looked towards my immediate left and growled-

"This is all your fucking fault!"

-at the mirror that showed my own reflection.

With a defeated sigh, I looked at the stairs and advanced with tired but determined legs. I glanced at the landla-… Baba, please stop saluting me. You're gonna make me cry…

 **7** **th** **of March  
01:30 PM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Apartment 501, Living room**

"Ahh~ [2]*Heavan~" I squealed loudly as I slowly sank into the warm bath tub.

The moment I stepped into the living room, I collapsed and begged my body to shut down for a few hours but that's not how human bodies work, so I berated myself for a few minutes until I found whatever flimsy strength I had left and used it to put away all the purchases and I apparently bought make up remover by accident. After that, I dragged my dehydrated body to drink tap water until I felt refreshed. I put my dirty clothes in the washing machine while I bathed.

Cold showers are healthier and better if you'll be going out to have a productive day. But coming back from work, a warm bath is just a touch of heaven~.

Putting that aside, I think about what I'll be doing next. I assume that my neighbor of apartment 502 will be home at 7 or 8 o' clock, so I'll have enough time to plan out my time. Visit the residents of other apartments and give them their gifts, then come back to kill time however I like until it's time to cook… oh, right, laundry and lunch… now that I think about it, I'm hungry.

… Eh, I'll endure. The water's too nice and warm to leave. Haven't washed anything yet…

* * *

…

After a relaxing and refreshing bath, I got into comfortable clothing in another pair of baggy pants and an oversized shirt, tied my hair in a ponytail, then stretched before I cooked myself a delicious meal. **Namerou,** a Chiba dish consisting of horse mackerel, sardines, flying fish, and pacific saury cut into small bits and is added to miso, ginger, leeks, and green basil. I say it turned out alright. I'd cook more but I'll leave room for when it's dinner time. But now, after I rested up, I should be courteous in show of etiquette and good will by greeting them and giving them gifts. I'd really rather not to but the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I get to play Piano-sama~ … wow, I'm suddenly filled motivated. If I remember what obasan said correctly only apartments 506, 510, 512 are occupied aside of mine and 502… well, let's move.

 **In front of apartment 506**

*Knock* *Knock*

… Hmmm, no one home?

 **In front of apartment 510**

*Knock* *Knock*

… Hmmm, no one home here either? …

 **In front of apartment 512**

*Knock* *Knock*

… This is usually the part where I run away because the landlady probably killed them but I suppose I should focus on what I can do… and if I do die, I hope I become a haunting ghost and give her that promised heart attack…

* * *

…

I return to my apartment, I look at the time and it's 2 o'clock. I still have a lot of time until the assumed return of my neighbor. So I decided to play Piano-sama~ I've teased you long enough, my darling~ you can't take it anymore now, can you?

"Ahh~ my love, you'll always be here, waiting for me, won't you?" …don't judge me…

I turned on the AC first, then went to Piano-sama~, slid my fingers on him, enjoying the cool feeling of his surface. I smile as memories of my grandfather came to mind. I took a seat and let my fingers press keys on the keyboard rhythmically, I played first my grandfather's favourite piece.

Ludovico Einaudi – Divenire

He always did love to play this. It elevated his heart and I take pride and pleasure in playing this piece. Ludovico Einaudi, I salute you.

I moved on to play other pieces such as The Black Star by Lionel Yu, The Letter by David Hicken, then to Beethoven and Mozart playing 5th Symphony and Turkish March respectively. I played other pieces. I finish playing all of them as I pant and blush and smile with great satisfaction… please, don't judge me.

"I hope you'll always be this hard, thick, and pleasurable."

… If you forgot, I'm still a bit of a pervert… just a little bit… still not my fault…

* * *

I look at the clock, I see that an hour and a half had passed. I still have time. I could go and study for my entrance exam in my study room… but I'm already sure that I'll pass, so instead, I remembered my laptop and decided to watch some YouTube videos.

Now don't get me wrong, most videos are a waste of time to watch and can absorb you like a black hole where you just can't get out of. I'm usually against it but of course when there are people who actually make money by making these videos, I can't say anything against that because it's like-no, it is a job to many YouTubers. The website is entertaining, informational, educational, useful and universal… except to a handful of countries. Their loss.

I have my own account under the name "Bright Flower" where I've subscribed to many pianists such as David Hicken and Ludovico Einaudi to listen and hopefully learn to play many more pieces, I've also subscribed to others who play many more pieces. I've also subscribed to others who play piano versions of anime songs, many I like and appreciate like Animenz Piano Sheet and Theishter – Anime on Piano.

I practically worship the website where I can learn to play no songs, no pieces and in new styles and versions. I watched the pianists play their piano religiously in hopes of learning as well as others, by listening or watching tutorials, then practice until I get it right. To me personally, YouTube is probably the most amazing thing I ever found on the internet. Connecting countless strangers to other countless strangers through videos and seeing how I benefitted from it is the ultimate proof. And who knows? Maybe I'll make my own videos on YouTube and go from there but that will have to wait.

On another note, I'm sure you remember the recurring words of **'Bright Flower'** have a significant meaning to me, and I believe you have the intelligence to figure it out. A title/nickname I've come to love so much, I use it as a user name and an account name in the very limited social media I use.

* * *

Back to the present, I've watched a number of videos and took notes for each one to self-study and practice when I get the time. I look at the clock and- Wow, I've just spent HOURS watching videos and taking notes. I got up and heard my limbs making those popping sounds and the feeling was nice. It's already time to prepare a meal for my new neighbor. I hum softly as I go out on my apron , washing my hands, brings out the ingredients and start cooking. I began with a smile but it slowly faded and the humming slowly forgotten as I continued to cook with a frown on my task…

 **8:25 PM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Kitchen**

Alrighty then! All is right and my neighbour should be here at any moment. I look at the dining table from where I stood near kitchen and eyed the steaming okonomiyaki and the beef ramen, the beer cans, Seven Star cigarettes pack and a lighter. There's no smile on my face, just a blank stare. They say that the food made with love is delicious but what about the food that I just made for my neighbour? It is not for obligation, courtesy, politeness or any of the sorts. Like many women in this day and age, it's all part of an act to deceive and manipulate to appeal but the reason is far purer than most. I inhale the delicious smell but my mouth doesn't water, I guess my heart nulled its deliciousness when I think about the purpose of all this.

I just need to dig my way into my neighbour's heart and see if she's …

I sigh. It tends to be pointless, my search for specific individuals but life has its ways, so all I can is work for it, and hope that I get what I want. Otherwise, I'd have no right to complain.

I recollect all the information I received from the landlady; a single 27 (about) Japanese woman with generous proportions (Which boggled the landlady's mind on how she's still single but relished it) and long black hair. She likes to drink excessively and smoke a specific brand, Seven Star. She's a teacher and her name's-

* * *

"Here we go, sweetheart! Got your keys?" A manly voice was heard and I decided to eavesdrop. Normally that would be bad but I'm new to this area, so I found this action justifiable."

"I-ith here inn my purth", a slurring woman answered. Drunk and slurring, is that my neighbor? I moved from the kitchen to the door. I could tell that the man was a stranger from the tone of his voice and the choice of his words. Tch, a problem already? Dammit, neighbor-san! Then again, I can't act unless she protested and if she's fine with it … I just hope I won't have to hear them getting busy.

"Heheh, let me get that for you," a second voice announced. God, damn it, another guy? Well, this is a complex apartment building, all I have to do is scream to get help… except I've yet to see another resident of any apartment on this floor. What is this? A plot to a light novel? I knew something was up, Kami-sama, you holy turd! … Unless of course my dear neighbor feels like an adventurer tonight… I REALLY hope I won't have to listen to anything unsavoury. This is very unbecoming of a teach, neighbour-san. I notice that I'm fighting a heavy blush. I need to get my mind out of the gutter.

"Tch…," I knew where this might be going and I did not like it. But then I smiled, she'll owe me a huge favour if I help her now and let her stay at my place. I heard a scuffle and I moved quickly to intercept as the second man spoke.

"Hey, come on! Let's get the show on the roa-GUH!"

* * *

The moment I touched the door, I heard a tooth breaking punch that I couldn't help but cringe at. I felt that. I turned the handle, opened the door and witnessed a beautiful roundhouse kick to the first man's face and sent him flying to the second who was lying on the floor, writhing in pain. They quickly got up and run while uttering unintelligible words. I just stood there with eyes wide open and a gaping mouth. I looked at the woman and stared right at her assets… very generous outfit in that outfit. A cocktail dress… roundhouse kick… I find myself blushing and my heart beating. No, I must resist temptation! Piano-sama is the only one for me! Away with you, evil thoughts!

The cocktail dress she wore hugged her body nicely, emphasizing her breasts and her lean back and ass. It had the same theme colour as her hair, which was tied in a ponytail. The dress reached her mid-thigh with a lit on the side while top exposed her shoulders and centre of her chest. Two strands of cloth were tied behind her neck, lifting her breasts.

All in all, she's dressed to kill with sex appeal.

… Humina, humina, humi- NO! PIANO-SAMA! PIANO-SAMA! PIANO-SAMA!

I now know why she's single though. To be capable of fighting while drunk is very dangerous… now that I think about it, I think I saved those men from being violated rather than the other way around. At any rate, she is clearly drunk so I approached with care and introduced myself.

"Hello mam, my name is-"

"Mam? You calling me *hic* old?!" she interrupted with a glare toward… not quite my face.

Shit! She's one of those who are way too touchy about to age and way too drunk to be sane. Tactical retreat? No, gotta end this now or she'll do something stupid and make a scene. Attack!

"Never! I mean look at you, oh my god! You must be at your prime!"

Oh, I don't know if she's blushing from embarrassment or if it's the alcohol but she stopped for a moment but I can see the smile in her eyes. Press onward!

"I'm a straight woman but even I would go crazy seeing someone of your caliber." … That's not a lie…

I am also a woman, well, a girl but I know what we would like to hear in these situations. Now I just have to- Whoa, whoa, whoa! She advanced too quickly for a drunk and clasped my hands before I could retract them. Shit! She's really strong. Double shit! Smells of smoke and alcohol. Triple shit! Can't escape, grip too tight. Fuck! And she still has the womanly scent, NOOOOOOO!

"R-really? You *hic* mean it?" She says with a huge smile. I play along with a nod. "Then w-will *hic* you marry me?" I froze. How could I not? The proposition was not what made me freeze, even if it was the first time someone proposed to me. I was the fact that I was being proposed to by a drunk who knocked down two fully grown with a single strike each. Am I gonna be the 3rd victim if I refuse? Are you really this desperate, neighbor-san, that you would propose to a teenager girl you just met?! I start to sweat and my smile straining, is this how I die?

NO WAY! I'm too young to die and I haven't found a way to marry Piano-sama legally yet! If some idiots can marry themselves and buildings, not to mention pillows - if not just body pillows, then so can I!... Doesn't that make me an idiot as well, does it?

I just need to satisfy her desires until she passes out drunk. So, I picked my words, my method and prepared to put them to action before taking too long. I held her chin and looked her in the eyes and freeze for a fraction of a second but it felt like an eternity, because her eyes… were royal purple… Alexandria's genesis?

* * *

I was amazed.

I was astonished.

So surprised … so shocked … staggered … stunned.

And overall, my heart was beating so fast that I wasn't sure if my heart is beating. In fact, I'm sure that I stopped breathing. She most certainly took my breath away…

Alexandria's Genesis was regarded as myth and still is. It's also known as Purple Eyes and is said to be a disorder which causes pale skin and purple eyes, as the term implies, and in some cultures it's considered to be highly sexy appearance for women, as women with purple eyes are considered attractive. Those may be the most obvious manifestations of the disorder, but it is still alleged that the characteristics of this disorder extend much further towards behaviour and psychology.

It is said that the condition is a mutation of the genes, which manifests itself in the fact that the eyes change colour, usually from blue to purple, within the first six months after birth. It doesn't negatively affect the eyes, even as the colour of the eyes deepen to a darker shade of purple during puberty.

Other features of this disorder include the skin's immunity to tanning or burning, despite its extra-ordinarily pale hue. It is also said that apart from the hair on the head, eyelashes, brows, and in the nostrils, no other body hair exists on those afflicted with this disorder. This would mean that there is no hair on the arms, legs, torso, or pubic area. Apart from the areas mentioned, the whole body is devoid of body-hair.

In addition to this, those afflicted with Purple Eyes (Alexandria's Genesis) tend to live longer, with some alleged to live to the ripe old age of 150 years old. Aging stops at around age 50, and they look no older even as they pass 100 years of age.

They rarely fall ill, and are immune to most diseases. Neither do they again excessive weight, or produce much waste; regardless of how much they eat. And women maintain desirable figures throughout their lifetime. Also, women with this disorder do not menstruate, though they are 100% fertile.

Such an existence is beyond scientific explanation, so it's obvious that people are skeptical and dismissal about the claims. It's simply too amazing to be true, and imagine all the products that you won't have to buy and the time and money you save by not buying them.

But her standing before me is a second proof of the existence of Alexandria's Genesis.

* * *

…

How can she be single? … How badly did she fuck up in her dates?

No time to ponder. Focus!

Time moved on and I found myself blushing profoundly that I couldn't even mumble a word, let alone a coherent sentence while staring into her eyes. Wow, and here I thought I was gonna be one smooth motherfucker… then again, I really was lost into her eyes.

"O-oh? *hic* You have the thame colour eyeth like me! Doth that means y-you're my thoulmate? ~"

Yeah, you heard right. I said she's the second proof of Alexandria's Genesis because I m the first. Well, just from what I know and not in the world. Doctors in Japan tend to dismiss it which I'm grateful for since too much attention is never good. Which is one of the many reasons why I don't show much skin and figure. Ever since I hit puberty, men AND women have been trying to fuck me… not that I'm complaining about having Alexandria's Genesis, I love the pros (poor grandpa had to suffer through explain female products to me when I didn't need half of them) but it's like I give off the scent of that purple thing that makes people obscenely horny in hentai… N-n-n-not that I-I-I'd know, I m-m-mean, h-h-how wou-would I kn-know? I-it's not like I watched hentai or anything, don't be silly, I'd never! NEVER! STOP ACCUSING ME!... I need to shower the shame away.

Jokes aside, to think she'd use the 'eyes windows to the soul' while I remember saying that earlier in today's monologue … Kai-sama, I hope you're enjoying yourself…

"H-hey," the woman in front of me whispered, "if you keep staring at me like that…" She looked away and my heart skipped a beat. Damn it, I was seriously lost in her eyes.

I broke away from her enchanting form to recompose myself but as I did so, I think I saw the neighbours in apartment 510 peeking but I'm not sure. I'll insult you in my head later, peeper-san. I gathered my wits and took a breath. I will not be defeated by this absolutely beautiful woma-FOCUS!

"If you have me," I said as I looked at her and puller her chin to look at me, "then I will make you the happiest woman in the world. I will love you like no other and I conquered the road to your heart."

Ugh, so cheesy and clichéd that I could vomit. But I'm sure now that she will- huh? She looks a bit green… Oh shit!

"Ghue…"

"Ghue? Wait, no! Don- GYYAAHHHHHHHH!"

She proceeded to vomit where I stood but thanks to mu –not so- Spidey senses, I dodged like motherfucker. When she was done emptying her stomach, she stumbled backwards, fell backwards and passed out while I stood there with a look that described my feelings about the situation … blank, deadpanned face with the eyes of an old woman …

This is supposed to be my first day in my path towards independence? My future? It's like life is trying to say "Hahaha, you want independence? Let me show you your future. I'll make it extra hard for you~" … Fuck my life…

I think I just heard laughter coming from apartment 510. You're gonna get a mentally verbal lashing from me, asshole! I didn't urn since I had to focus on the woman lying on the ground in front of me… and the mess she left… in front of my apartment.

Then again, there's always a way to salvage the situation … *sigh*… Time to clean up the vomit, the woman, put her in clean clothes, put her in bed, eat my dinner, then finally go to sleep. I look at the passed out woman with judgmental eyes. I sigh again …

"I hope you're worth it … and nice to meet[3], Hiratsuka Shizuka-san."

 **End Chapter**

 **Author's notes ~**

Hello everyone, this is A-Khalil and this is my first fanfiction story. I hope I can learn here to be a better writer with your help and please feel free to criticize my work. I admit I'm not all that great but I hope to become a better author. Thank you all.

I re-wrote this chapter after reading some reviews in order to make it longer and better and fix all the grammars I could identify. There were also some problems that I found to be obnoxious with the story, specifically "Story for another time" was writer about 7 times and I agreed that it was annoying. I hope you enjoy reading the chapter.

You might have noticed that I used the names of real people who play the piano. I love piano though I sadly can't play, but I do enjoy listening to the likes of Ludovico Einaudi, David Hicken and even anime piano pieces played by Theishter – Anime on Piano and Animenz Piano Sheet.

 **Info of OC:  
Akechi Mizuki, **a 16 year old Japanese girl who has reddish brown hair which she dyed pitch black. She doesn't like girly clothes or any clothes that shows her skin or figure. She's very conscious about her body. She's good at playing the piano and is trying to be independent , though she is a bit manipulative and eccentric. It is yet to be seen whether she's a good person or not but she is very intelligent as she can assess the situation and even though she is a loner, she has no problem interacting with others. Mizuki is also a fighter in a figurative and literal manner but would rather not go through the hassle. At the moment, she seeks 'something' and she hopes that her new neighbor might be or have it.

 **Notes For Author:**

Tragic death of Mizuki's father  
The mother leaves Mizuki in 3rd grade  
The issue of showing skin and figure  
The significance of "Bright Flower"

Please let me know if I've made a mistake or there's something that needs correcting. Other than that, tell me what you think and I hope you will enjoy reading.

 **06:37 - 17:33; 21:08 24/04/2017**

 **Editor's notes**

 **[1] EDITOR'S NOTE: It should've been *laundry but I left it because I thought Mr. Author is referencing something?  
[2] EDITOR'S NOTE: I intended to leave it as it is**  
 **[3] EDITOR'S NOTE: I intended to leave it as it is**

It was four days or so after the release of the latest chapter I was motivated to make a review and apparently I was too late. A little bird told me the author and he said what happened was no different with Toreno's talk about what happened to CJ's mom. It was him and the reviews.

Go talk to the author, a little bird told me he said about reuploading for about a while (it's been three months). And here I am corrected his stuff here and there. It's worthwhile but's a shame I will have to delete this on his word. It pains me to hear the author hurt because of this, but I did it necessarily.

I transcribed everything by hand. I had no other way, because I only saved it offline for offline reading. I only had the chapters, so I had none for the 'sypnosis' and the thumbnail. I transcribed word by word and with some typos corrected here and there. I revised if I must but couldn't if I can't. I'm neither always right with grammar nor syntax so excuse me. Besides, I got what little time left to do 'this', if in the end it doesn't go my way. I have no regrets.

p.s. please tell me where can I find the fanfic that has train scene where Hikigaya rescues these 2 OC brats being mugged but he gets stabbed (to the pancreas) or; took the bullet? and gets send to the hospital. please

 **NOTES FOR EDITOR:**

 **I EDITED THE WORDS TO BRITISH or United Kingdom English (more or less).**

 **I don't know if I should capitalize after three periods for each paragraph or should I punctuate after a tilde.  
but eughhh or I might have done the devil's deed (typos), bite me. I'm not riling for a bachelor of what atata**

 **Here are the logs of tweaks I made:**

 **NOTE: Added 'they'  
N: Added 'are'** **  
N: Changed '.' to ','  
N: added 'is' and '.'  
** **Sobu misspelled to Subu** **  
** **Added another '.'** **  
** **Added 'my'** **  
** **Capitals are lowercased** **  
** **Numericals in this paragraph are transitioned to alphabetical** **  
** **missing 'I' in ' 'll' '** **  
** **added 'every'** **  
** **Lowercased a capital letter** **  
** **added a period** **  
** **Removed 's' in 'years'.** **  
****Added is** **  
** **Added be and also** **  
** **Summaries changed to summarise** **  
** **Changed , to ;** **  
** **Added one** **  
** **Would and would changed to could and would;** **  
** **Changed realized to realised** **  
** **Changed your to you** **  
** **Lowercased my** **  
** **changed prised to prized** **  
** **added period** **  
** **Changed monologing to monologuing** **  
** **Capitalized prefecture** **  
** **Changed I won't sleep at night!** **  
** **Misplaced comma** **  
** **Changed passed to pass**  
 **Lowercased High** **  
** **Added you know** **  
** **Added a space** **  
** **CAPITALIZED** her 3 sizes and underwear colours **for dramatic emphasis** **  
** **Removed an apostrophe OF camera's** **  
** **Scent typo'ed into sent** **  
** **Removed space** **  
** **capitalized word 'living'** **  
** **Here Mr. Author wrote IPhone instead of iPhone** **  
** **mu - my** **  
** **Tilde was not supposed to be placed there however; Piano-sama will be addressed with a tilde** **  
** **Memorize memorise** **  
** **zombies outbreak - zombie outbreak** **  
** **Added 'a'** **  
** **Came - come** **  
** **in the in one of the vending machines - in one of the vending machines** **  
** **sweet coffee is the one - is sweet coffee the one** **  
** **Into - in** **  
** **Couldn't - didn't** **  
** **Added and** **  
** **Capitalized her** **  
** **Lowercased Ketchup** **  
** **Added it's** **  
** **Lowercased Ketchup** **  
** **Added the** **  
** **Removed is** **  
** **Removed space** **  
** **Added question mark** **  
** **Removed 'but couldn't' in "when he tried but couldn't pick up all my purchases but couldn't"** **  
** **Syntax error(?): 'I doubt you'd be all to carry them by yourself** **  
** **lowercased Of** **  
** **lowercased Of; capitalized living** **  
** **removed 2 repeated words: I, suppose** **  
** **Added now** **  
** **5th typo'ed to 5** **Th** **  
** **Study -study** **  
** **Curtesy-courtesy** **  
** **Added to** **  
** **Too typo'ed to 'to'** **  
** **Added ", not to mention pillows - if not just body pillows"**

 **IMPORTANT: I REVISED THIS LINE "** … did I call just call myself an idiot? **" to "** … Doesn't that make me an idiot as well, does it? **"**

 **Its - it's  
Capitalized how  
Added is  
Lowercased Today, Or, One  
Changed which to whom  
Other's - other  
Tube - tub  
obaasan - obasan  
obaasan - obasan  
obaasan - obasan  
obaasan - obasan  
obaasan - obasan**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own this. this is A-Khalil's work. i merely recovered and reuploaded it.

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU.  
Only the Original Characters (OC) within this story

 **-Bright Flower-**

 **Chapter 2: A Hand To Hold Onto…**

Question: Can a teenaged girl and an older, mature woman be friends?

Answer: Yes and no.

Elaboration: To be honest, it's a matter of perspective and the point of view between two individuals. Most people would find it odd and even suspicious if mentioned two individuals were to be seen and seeing as how they'd be unrelated, it would make people speculate something that tends to be negative such as an affair or if positive, apprenticeship. Friendship between young and mature individuals tend to stick out, since people usually spend their time with others of the same group. That is the norm, so people overlook it while anything outside then norm draws attention where people would hope for the best and prepare for the worst, but I digress. If they find a mutual ground to stand together as equals, then the answer is an obvious yes.

And that is what I'll find out today.

I step out of my comfort zone and extend my hand, will another hand grasp mine? Or will I lose it?

* * *

Bright lights blinds my eyes, is it morning already? I move my arms to cover my eyes, noticing my movements are sluggish. I also take notice that I'm already on my feet and dressed in black kimono and my hair is tied in a side bun. My reddish brown … I'm dreaming, right?

I noticed the dark atmosphere enveloping my surrounding and the blinding light fades away. I lower my arms and look at whatever the light prevented me from seeing … it was a house. Not any old house, but one that is nostalgic … but oh so sad. The house is worn down, on the verge of collapse and looks as though it's… dead. But I advanced with a heavy heart and went t beyond the fallen gates, walked the weeded pavement and slid open the worn shoji (Japanese sliding door) and walked absentmindedly on the broken tatami, not minding the bloody footprints I leave behind until I reach a … a vase? I held the vase which only had dirt and … something … red, pulsing weakly and almost dead … my heart is in the vase?

Cold… I feel so cold … my eyes are wet, I'm crying? I held the vase under my chin and watered it with my tears … ahh, it's getting darker … I can't see, I can't feel, I… I'm…

 **8th of March  
04:30 AM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Apartment 501, Living room**

"… Awake, huh?" I open my eyes to the world around me and it's still dark.

A lucid dream… I understand what it means and why it's so morbid. Though I suppose it can't be helped. No matter how much we wish that you could heal what ails me. It won't happen just because we want it to happen, eh, grandpa? I smile sadly to my lonely thoughts as I could feel a trail of tears sliding down my cheeks but never reaching … because they aren't real … like phantom pain, these are my phantom tears.

"Tch," I shake off these sad thoughts. They won't help in any way.

I get up from the comfortable sleeper sofa (or the sofa bed) and start stretching my arms, legs and swing my body side to side as my freed midnight-coloured hair swings with every movements, I was blessed with the sound of popping in my body and the relaxing sensation flowing all over me. Then I put the sleeper sofa back to sofa mode and a sense of pride swelled in me for buying this ingenious piece of furniture. Seriously, whoever thought of this invention deserves the Noble Peace prize and Thank-You letter from every husband and boyfriend who was forced to sleep on the couch by their angry or unreasonable wife or girlfriend. I then move towards the bathroom in the living room rather than the master bathroom in my bedroom. I got in and cleaned up, brushed my hair and tied it in a Pouf. I checked myself in the mirror, I'm dressed in my very comfortable pajamas, my top grey in colour while the pants are black.

If you haven't noticed by now, my colour theme is as dark as my soul but that does not make me an emo. I-I'm not saying this b-because I care about what y-you t-think, b-baka!

* * *

…

Hold on, let me take my suicide pills that I may have in one of the bathroom cabinets. I think I threw up in my mouth a bit too. Dear god, I didn't say it out loud and was only a joke but DAMN I feel so disgusted! Where did that come from? I need a shower.

Jokes aside, I exit the bathroom and walk to the centre of the living room, looking at the piano and I see a shadow of a memory of my grandfather playing the piano while my younger self watched with a smile, checking my tiny hands close to my chests. I remember how my heart used to beat whenever my grandpa played the piano. I smile gently and I look at the clock and it's 4:50 AM. My smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a calculated gaze as I looked towards the bedroom where I placed Hiratsuka-san on my bed to sleep, then to the balcony where her cocktail dress along with her underwear (Fighting back the perverted grin from appearing on my face… SO GENEROUS! … ahem) and finally, I look at the kitchen. I need to turn on the lamp next to the sleeper sofa and the lights in the kitchen first.

* * *

"Yeah, I got enough time for all of them. But first things first," I turned and walked towards MY Piano-sama~ and slid my fingers over its lid and its wooden body. "Good morning, Piano-sama! I see your wood this morning is as beautiful as ever! I promise I'll play with you within the hour so bear with and let me get prepared, o-kay~?" I winked at the inanimate object that is my piano and walked towards the balcony before falling on all fours after taking 3 steps, drowning in shame.

"The fuck is wrong with me?" Seriously, grandpa would be turning his grave if he knew about this. Some women really did marry buildings… I should be careful so I don't become like the crazy old ladies. "I swear to every Shinto god and goddess, if Hiratsuka-san heard me say all that… no one will find her ama-body! NO one will find her body."

I got up and proceeded to collect my neighbour's clothing, fold them and lay them on the table in front of the sofa, next to her purse and a bathrobe I prepared yesterday. Next, prepare breakfast and coffee for myself (which I hate, by the way) and my guest… huh, guest, eh? Now that I think about it, she's my first proper guest ever. Oh, and some pills and water since she'll wake up with a headache.

* * *

As I prepared everything, my mind sank deep in thought about the lucid dream I had and a frown decorated my face. Feelings… they always have a hand in our lives and we can't control them… influencing our decisions, tilting our morals, switching our values and so on. We don't have control over our hearts, our emotions, **our feelings!**

I noticed my ragged breathing and an angry look adoring my face…

Breathe in… breathe out…

Breathe in… breathe out…

… Women are overly emotional while men are nearly apathetic, eh? … I don't know…

Glimpse and scenes of my past flashed before my eyes. The face of a woman, smiling in ecstasy while another face, a man, appeared after the first dispersed. The man's was contorted into pure, demonic rage. Then it is dispersed, as a third face appeared. A man with a look of lust and violence, a fusion of both of the previous faces.

I grit my teeth and narrow my eyes as haze of anger and hatred began consuming me. Not good. I then began listening to a tune played on a piano. I look towards the piano and an illusion plays a scene in my mind, grandpa playing Requiem Of A Dream while a child stood near him, shaking with excitement. I smile again at the memory. Helping me after death. I hope you're happy up there in hea-… right, hell. Hehe.

I don't know why I let these thoughts bother me when I can't do anything about it; it's stupid, pointless, useless and a waste of time. I should focus on-… hmm?

I think I heard a shuffle in the…

"NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening, this can NOT be happening!" I heard her whispering in a panic. Pianists tend to have good ears… or that's just me, I don't know. But I smile to myself and come up with assumptions with only what I've just heard. I pour coffee as I list my thoughts.

 **Panic:** Indicating that she did not want what she thought happened to happen and that she doesn't remember what happened last night. Good, it speaks of her morals, standards and principles as a teacher and that is admirable. We all know the saying about choosing what crowd to hang out with.

 **Fear:** She recognized that the bedroom is not hers which speaks of her recovery from the hangovers and recognition. She knows the dangers of a woman being with a stranger (which begs the question of why she got so drunk but then again, she is a drunken master… in an amazing cocktail- Focus) and possibly remembers being taken by two men to her home.

 **Shame / Regret:** If what I deduced about her is correct, then she'll feel shame and regret that will haunt her for a while. Judging from the dress she wore and the purse she dropped, she went to some kind of engagement party in a nearby bar since she didn't brink a vehicle key (if she owned one) or any protection (from assault), though I did find a used tissue? She cried but for what reason? I don't know.

Indeed, with my Sherlock-like deduction ability, I have understood everything about the individual who has just awoken… huh, not as funny as I hoped it'd be…

Still, just because I don't like people but that doesn't mean I wouldn't care knowing they cried… hold on, that might make me sound less of a bitch and I don't know how to feel about that… I think back to last night after she vomited and passed out.

 **Flashback  
08:30 pm  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
In front of apartment 501**

I carried Hiratsuka-san on my arms and into my apartment, placed her on the red sofa. She's fairly light even with the muscles on her. Her skin is silk-like and I'm still blushing from the sensation on my arms. Her firm thighs and- Stop! This is dangerous territory! I proceed to exit my apartment, go to the cleaning locker that everyone in this floor uses to help keep the building clean. Just like in school where students clean after themselves. It's smart as long as everyone abide by the rules and it was also mentioned in the contract.

I get a mop, a bucket and cleaning products. Fill the bucket with water, add a cup-amount of cleaning product in the bucket, plunge the mop into the bucket, then proceed to clean the vomit from the front of my apartment. It wasn't difficult and the whole thing didn't take more than 5 minutes. Seriously, what do teenagers my age complain about?

After I finished, I poured the dirty water down the drain and put everything back in placed.

I walked back into the apartment and saw… more vomit on the floor…

I glared at the unconscious Hiratsuka on the sofa and hoped she'll end up having a nightmare. I sighed and proceeded to get the cleaning materials.

…

* * *

"Done!" I said to myself.

The vomit was cleaned up and thankfully, none touched any of my furniture. Still, Hiratsuka-san smelled of vomit and I need to clean her up… I begin to sweat as I look at her and realise that I'm also gonna have to strip off her of what she's wearing. I mean, I'm female and she's female so it should be fine b-but… she's just so… so good looking… so beautiful… so sexy… **so delic-DAMMIT!** This is what I'm talking about! I'm questioning my sexuality because of this woman!

I look away and try to disperse the heavy blush on my face. After a minute, I take a breath and proceeded to clean her up. I cleaned her lips from the remains of vomit. I used the makeup remover that I had accidentally bought earlier today and used it on her. Next, I removed her hairband and all accessories, put them in her purse. After that, I took off her shoes and placed them where I place all my footwear. N-now… *Gulp*… I-I'll re-remove her d-dress… the sofa is not wide enough and I don't want my… guest to wake up in a sofa. It's common courtesy to give the woman the bed while the host sleeps on the less comfortable sleeping place… N-N-NOW H-HOLD ON, Y-YOU BASTARD! W-WHO ARE Y-YOU AC-ACCUSING OF T-T-TAKING ADVANTAGE O-OF A HE-HELPLESS WOMAN?! I-I'M JUST G-GONNA PUT HER ON M-MY BED AND TAKE HER C-CLOTHES O-… *Blushing Intensifies*…

I shake my head, steel my resolve and carry her quickly to bed before my resolve melts by the intensity of my blushing face and leave it mangled. I gently place her on my bed, shakily p-pulled one of the threads/strings and untied the top of her dress from the back of her neck. Calm down, calm down, calm down. I pulled the dress from the bottom downward rather than upward, considering the size of her generous breasts. When I did pull the dress, her bare breasts came loose, bounced to life and Hiratsuka moaned in freedom. CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN! WHAT'S WITH THE MOANING, HIRATSUKA-SAN?! I continued to pull the dress but each pull caused her breasts to bounce enthusiastically. **HUMINA, HUMINA, HUMIN-CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN!** I finally succeeded in pulling the dress off of her. **ECSTASY!**... I MEANT FREEDOM.

… I meant freedom from my task… please believe me, Piano-sama~

* * *

I glance at the form of Hiratsuka-san and I turned my head away. I don't think I'll be able to survive if I looked at her naked body. I'll die of happ-shame.

But I think her underwear is dirtied. I took a glance and away, yup, I'll c-continue t-to… I think I'll just work silently and get this over with. I took her underwear off **(Bold!)** and left the room. It was dark, so my vision was limited unfor-thankfully.

I took the clothes to clean them, make sure to dry clean them so they wouldn't be ruined. I used hair drier since it was night time, then put them in the balcony to be freshened out. Having done that, I went to my closet to take out spacey clothes for Hiratsuka-san to wear… but, I was faced with a dilemma…

"I should dress her up, since I stripped her but I fear for my sanity and sexuality… I might end up doing things that'll put me in prison, but I can't leave her naked…" I contemplated, "…or can I?"

Possibly screwed if I did, possibly screwed if I didn't… in situations like this, I think I should just trust my guts and my guts tells me that I'll end up becoming a vile criminal. Thank you, guts, for the bode of confidence.

Then again, for some reason, I feel something foreboding… Kami-sama, I hope you're not planning anything scandalous… who am I kidding? You definitely are and I can't do shit…

I went and covered her with the bed sheet. Took my pajamas from the closet, locked the closet, and then quickly left before my mind sunk into the gutter.

Ugh, what a bad day. I went to the red sofa and turned into bed mode, took out blankets and changed into my comfortable pajamas. I look at the clock and see it's **10:30 PM.**

The moment my body fell upon the bed sofa, I felt my body sigh and realised how I really am. My eyelids are heavy and I can't help but feel like tomorrow is going to be more exhausting than the first.

The first day of my independence is not what I expected…

 **End Flashback**

… *sigh*… I just know trouble is already brewing.

I listen to Hiratsuka-san cussing and whimpering profanities in my bedroom… kinky? No.

"Damn it! Where are they? Did that bastard hide them somewhere?" Whispers continued to be heard and I realised that she was not afraid. She's a fighter and probably beaten the crap out of whoever thought she was an easy lay. Well, after the fact.

I smile to my thoughts.

She will be reliable, and I could put her mind at ease but… why would I make it easy for her?

I grin wickedly.

This woman made me blush like a school gir- wait, I am a school girl… that's beside the point. She made me question my sexuality! I tried to look away when I **slowly** stripped her of her dress, removed her light make up, **removed** her **daring** underwear but I finally took a glance at that **body of a goddess!** … You see? I was positive I was straight but now I doubt myself whenever I think of those **soft, warm and bountiful brea-** no, no, no! I did nothing! I'm innocent! My only love is Piano-sama~! … an inanimate object … I might be more desperate than some violent woman who hits her students out of sexual frustration… where'd that come from?

Seriously, I hate showing skin and figure but I got no problem doing and thinking that to another woman? I am the personification of hypocrisy… and that goes back to not being able to control our feelings … *sigh* …

Back to the current situation, I decided to stop messing around and wiped the perverted grin off my face. I called out to my now awake guest.

"Hiratsuka-san! I can hear you in there," I spoke in a voice that carried a smile and heard the shuffling stop. "I have your dress and undergarments with me."

Wow, I can **smell** the panic seeping from the bedroom. You could attack men who took advantage of you, but women? That's a bit of a different story. Not that it isn't bad, but the shock of someone of the same gender taking you when you yourself are straight is bizarre. Assuming she's straight. Well, the closet in the bedroom is locked with a key in my possession, so she'll have to come out without the … *pant**pant*

Self-control, damn it!

* * *

"E-excuse me, c-can you give me some clothes? I d-don' feel c-comfortable not w-wearing anything…" she said so softly that my heart was racing. The fuck was that? That was cute, seriously cute, sooo cute! N-no, I better control myself or else I'll confess and get rejected… wait, rejected? Hold on! That's not it, my heart belongs to Piano-sama~

"D-don't worry, it's only me your new neighbour. I moved in yesterday and you might as well get comfortable having me around, cuz I'm gonna be staying for a while." I paused momentarily, "And I'm also female, no need to be embarrassed. I even made breakfast for you, join me!" I spoke with words that carried a carefree tone and easy-going attitude.

"O-oh, okay then." … I am one luc- despicable pervert; I should be ashamed of myself. I'm pretty sure that karma is gonna do the same to me and I'll be traumatized.

… I feel like I'm rea~lly gonna regret this…

The door opened as I took a sip of the ever-so-bitter coffee (which I don't know why I still drink) and glanced at the… at the… gorgeous entity that has entered my humble abode!

HUMINA, HUMINA, HUMINA-CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN!

Hiratsuka Shizuka was wrapped in a bed sheet, blushing like a bride and… oh my god, this is just too much! Kami-sama, I beg you to turn me male, nay! Turn me lesbian and allow me to vio- **ahh!**

I spilled some coffee on my top … I guess, that's god way of saying 'NO'… damn…

This should be the part where I have a massive nosebleed like a certain blonde pirate cook.

* * *

Nonetheless, the woman before is genuinely beautiful. Not the kind beautiful that would make me a man horny and dive onto her, no… she is genuinely beautiful that I want to just admire-oh!

I seem to have been staring too much and she was shuffling uncomfortably and nervously, is she shy? No, not with the dress and the martial art moves. So why is she uncomfortable? I'm just a teenage girl … unless…

"It's very nice to meet you, Hiratsuka-san." I took the initiative. "My name is Akechi Mizuki and I'll be your neighbour in apartment 501 from now on. Please take care of me." I introduced myself and bowed to her politely and she seems to be taken aback for some reason… is it my behaviour and appearance? Is she thinking we're on the same age?

"A-ah, yes. I-I'm Hiratsuka Shizuka, resident of apartment 502. It is very nice to meet you, Akechi-san. Please take care of me, as well." She said nervously still and she bowed… she bowed?! I'd say something about her breasts, but for all my quirks that I inherited (Thanks mom and dad…), I have principles and one of them is respect elders (to an extent) and that an adult shouldn't bow to a younger person. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth if I stay quiet about this. (What's that? I'm being a hypocrite because of my smack mental talk about the landlady? Let me correct you right there, buddy. Everyone talks shit about everyone and I did say 'to an extent', yes? Not to mention adding the 'chan' to my name and other crap, and I still didn't actively diss her outwardly… well, that'll change sooner or later and prove my hypocrisy is real… What?) Although I'm not an adult yet, I convinced her that I am with my behaviour? Either I'm the best actress in Japan or I have shitty genres along with my violent and lustful genes… nope, definitely actress material.

In any case, I should correct her.

"Oh, please don't bow to me. I'm just as bit younger than you are, so you shouldn't bow to me," I said while waving my hand to gesture refusal and shake my head to emphasise what I said. I bowed again, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding on my part.

Yup, best actress in Japan… or con artist.

Wait, I think her eye just twi-… oh, did I just indirectly called her old?

"No, no, it's alright. I made the assumption but you do seem very mature in your behaviour and tone. And, I-I apologise for what happened last night. It must've been an unsightly behaviour," she bowed again in apology, stopped stuttering. I knew what she meant but the memory that surfaced in my mind made me grin like a pervert.

Not at all, O goddess of my heart! Nothing of you was unsightly, everything was **perfect…**

"E-eh?! What do you mean? Hold on, you mean m-me and y-you?" She said as a she took a step back, hiding herself away from me, blushing heavily.

Did I say that out loud? Well, isn't this a rom com situation? But I wasn't fazed in the slightest and the perverted grin on my face doesn't mean anything, so I smoothly corrected her, "No, it's 'you and I' rather than me and you?" … it took me half a second to realise that I corrected something else entirely without denying the question but it was too late.

"Y-you mean, I-I-I instig-gated it? I'm-I'm sorry b-but I'm a straight heterosexual woman! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MISLEADING YOU!" she stuttered and screamed and bowed a third time. I would've been laughing if I didn't feel my heart break a little, but I masked the pain as always and marched on. Still, it hurts being rejected like that, you know?

As much as I'd like to mess with her and stretch her imagination, tell her how she was an amazing or it was my first time with a woman or just be love stricken, … I'll leave that for another day when I get another chance.

…pfft-hahahaha! Yeah, right. I'm gonna milk this situation dry.

I mentally grin and prepare myself.

… I'm having this foreboding feeling again… fuck it!

* * *

I make a hurt look and moisten my eyes slightly. Drooping my shoulders and place the cup on the table, before drooping my arms and lowering my head in ultimate defeat. "S-so… it-it was all a l-lie?" I spoke in a trembling voice.

I heard Hiratsuka-san rising from her bowing position, I can feel her looking at me and taste the fear and panic, the worry and terror that she had done something she couldn't take back and taken what she couldn't give back. Hehehe, this is my revenge for making me question my sexuality!

I raised my head and looked at her straight in the eye and she froze, she couldn't move after seeing the moist in my eyes and the blush on my face. "After everything you've done to me last night?" My tone was seeping with a sense of betrayal. The look on her face was priceless.

Hiratsuka-san began blushing heavily, spluttering incomprehensible words and it wide eyed. She tried to ask in a whisper, "W-what di-did I d-do?"

I looked away, as if too ashamed to speak. She paled like a ghost in an instant. Wow, that doesn't look healthy… let's bring back the blood on her face! "I-I-I… w-well, o-our clothes we-were ruined after all th-that s-so I wanted to change bu-but you dragged me ba-back to be-"

"STOP!" Hiratsuka-san shouted and is practically burning the atmosphere with how much she was blushing. "Again, I apologise for everything. I was drunk and wasn't thinking seriously." She bowed and I think she's fidgeting. Not enough, I want more!

"I-It wa-was… amazing," I covered my face but peeked through my fingers, she practically became petrified and I'm pretty sure she's thinking 'There's more?!'. Yes, there are more, neighbour-san! 'It was my first time too…"

I can hear lightning striking her and the guilt festering from within. Yes~ Give in to the dark side~ Tsun~… I did NOT just say THAT!

* * *

… Remember when I said about proving my hypocrisy and change my idea of not wanting older people to bow to younger ones?... Well…

"You've sh-shown m-me so m-many moves and I m-made wei-weird no-noises. I-it was so surreal!" the shock on her face solidified and I think she'll bread soon… hehe. "I didn't know our bodies b-bend like th-that! Th-the whole experience was … *Dreamy Sigh*

As expected, she sat down quickly and slammed her head on the floor. Executing the perfect form of dogeza. This is my first time seeing it and the fact that I tricked her into doing this… for some reason, I don't feel bad at all… Continue the attack!

"A-and y-you said y-y-you'll t-take responsibility," all colours drained from her again, not yet! "A-and, you-… you said you'd marry me! So please take responsibility!" I squealed the last part and looked straight into-whoa! Am I seeing things or is her soul leaving her body? Come back!

Before I could drop my act, her soul went back into her body and TELEPORTED RIGHT IN MY FACE AND GRABBED AHOLD OF MY HANDS! WTF! The bed sheet was tied tightly to Hiratsuka-san's body so it didn't fall off, still, WTF!

"Don't worry, Mizuki-chan!" Don't you start! "I'll take responsibility, even if I have to sacrifice my own sexuality and my needs. I won't toss you aside like a scumbag!"

She said with such determination that I now feel like a scumbag… even though I made her perform dogeza and was fine with it… I think I milked this long enough and should tell the truth… am I gonna be her first victim of the day? No, no, fight on, me!

I blinked and wiped all my expressions and worse a smirk. Best to let it think that it was all a joke. Right now, I've got some analyzing to do.

* * *

"Thank you for willing to take responsibility, Hiratsuka-san," She looked at me confused. "But nothing happened last night, so don't worry."

She stared into my eyes and a spark of life just got snuffed out and the strong hands that held mine tightly suddenly fell. W-what? D-did I go too far? The answer was no, because the spark came back, stronger than ever!

"Ooh! So, it was all a joke, eh? Hahaha! You got me so good, Mizuki-chan!" … I should've taken pics… "Nothing happened last night between us, I didn't promise to take responsibility and I DEFINITELY didn't ask you to marry me. Ahahahaha!

I immediately looked away quietly and she turned to look at me. Her laughter becoming more and more hollow… I'd write a will but I don't have anyone to give anything to, if the old lady takes my shit, then I'll fu-

"Why are you looking away, Mizuki-chan? Her smile at the corner of my eye was so hollow; it looked like a demon mask. SCARY! And I don't use the 'chan' suffi-… fuck it…

"W-well," damn, already stuttering! Just get this over with, me! "You didn't do any of that, except the proposal part."

*Break*

Eh? I looked at Hiratsuka-san and I see the look in her eyes, her spirit broke.

"Am I really so desperate that I asked a stranger to marry me? I even asked a woman. How desperate am I?" She looked to the ground and continued mumbling on.

Well, at least I won't get hit today…

… I just fucking jinxed myself, didn't I?... Fuck my life…

* * *

Anyway, better fix her up with the right words. Let's see, what would she like to hear?... aha!

Well, it WAS my fault. See, you were really upset and I said things I was sure you wanted to hear and I was right, but it worked too well." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly and looked at her with an awkward smile.

And she recovered instantly!

"Ooh! Of course, that's how it was! There's no way I'd propose to anyone out of desperation, ahahaha!" She brushed everything off like they were dust and was slapping my back. Please don't deny reality, Hiratsuka-san, my heart is already crying for you

"Yes, everything turned out okay," I assured her and raised both hands to stop her from causing my spine more pain and picked up my coffee mug on the table (Why the fuck do I still drink this?) "You should get dressed and have breakfast before it gets cold before I tell you what happened, okay?

I didn't allow her to argue and my tone was final.

She nodded and asked me to turn around so she'd get dressed, so I silently agreed and turned around but LO AND BEHOLD! A reflection in one of the cupboards that gave a **really good vie-** no! Enough is enough! I close my eyes and listen to her putting on her racy underwear and my bathrobe… *sigh*

The gods above are enjoying my predicament, aren't they? But I'm still gonna insult that one Kami-sama because screw that particular god… or is it Zeus? Eh, fuck him too.

*sigh* I just woke up like ten minutes ago, or so and my head already hurts… hmm… wait a minute…

"By the way," I said while closing my eyes, "how come you don't have a hangover?"

The shuffling stopped and I thought she finished until I heard a loud thump and groaning. I turned around and saw her on the ground in the fetal position, clenching her head for dear life. So… the panic faded out of her system and the hangover returned, eh?

Sucks to be you.

I got the other mug filed with coffee for my neighbour, some aspirin and gave them to her. She mumbled thanks and took them. My… lust episode, as I call it, passed and I'm gonna have enough focus to spare on this woman…

Eh, the lust will come back… and I need to make u to Piano-sama~ too…

All in all, my second day here is starting like a pain in the as … *sigh*

 **8th of March  
05:15 AM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Apartment 501, Living room**

I wonder if I am the main protagonist in some Yuri light novel or ecchi manga, because I just moved and I already stripped a sexy older woman who happens to be a teacher… am I in a hentai manga? Please don't let me be in a hentai manga. Actually, never mind. I'm sure it's all according to the Kami-sama's 'plan' or whatnot, so I'll focus on screwing the plot points as I come across them. Not THOSE 'plots' and not THAT kind of 'screwing'.

Why am I talking about those things? … Where the fuck were you when I described the bouncing boobs? Well, I'm definitely not in a hentai; otherwise, I'd tap that ass all nigh- STOP! I have more important things to do.

At any rate, I explained everything that had happened last night to Hiratsuka-san from the very beginning to the moment I tucked her in. I also told her that I had stripped her, which summoned a heavily blush on her, but she didn't complain since I DID say that she vomited. She apologised for causing me trouble, and I in turn apologised for the earlier charade.

We forgave each other.

We ate eggs, bacon and toast with coffee as best beverage accompanying it. (I fucking poured more coffee for myself… fucking why?)

The food I cooked yesterday are still in the fridge. They weren't appropriate as breakfast, so I cooked the mentioned since this is MY kitchen and rejected Hiratsuka-san's offer.

We finished breakfast and now, we are sitting on the black sofa, with two mugs of coffee on the coffee table. We've moved the topic of last night to her fighting skills.

* * *

"It was really amazing seeing you kick that guy, like real-life video game move. Are you a martial arts instructor?" I asked with an awed expression. I'm genuinely curious.

"Not at all, I'm actually self-taught from watching all the old movies and ani-yeah." Was she about to say anime? No way, I don't think she's one to watch anime… but then again, girls rarely pick up martial arts for fun … I'll poke some more later.

Let's focus on what kind of person Hiratsuka-san is…

"Heeh~, that's amazing! Girls need to learn self-defence in case any creep decides to something stupid." I pressed a hand on y chest to emphasise my next words, "I myself am self-taught, and I may not know your reason for learning martial arts, I learned in order to fend off my bullies."

[1] The look in on her face looked troubled. It bothered her that violence was involved in dealing with bullies. Does that mean she's _naïve in her thinking? Does she think she can fix a problem by ignoring the problem or shaking hands with said bullies? I've seen a lot of stupid teachers like that but it's too soon to judge her…_

"Ahh, is that so?" Her smile was strained… "I guess not every problem can be resolved peacefully. It's a shame it ended in violence, though, even if it does solve most problems."

I approve of this woman. If she runs for prime minister, I'm voting for her! And we all must quote her! 'Most problems are solved through violence!'

"Tell me, how'd you deal with her?" She looked at me with… judging eyes?

"… It was a he…" I said with uncertainty to see how she's react. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, so I elaborated: "I was always a loner in elementary school, bullied throughout. In my middle school, I moved to Chiba, Narita and was also bullied by a number of students. But in the middle of the second term in my second year, I was being bullied by a boy who didn't like me for whatever reason… well, I got fed up and broke a number of his teeth and kicked him where it hurt."

Hiratsuka-san cringed as I confessed my violent act with the boy, and then chuckled. There was nothing hidden in that chuckle, she really was amused.

"Served him right for bullying a girl, hope he learned his lesson." I smiled as I said that.

"Yeah, he and others never bothered me again after that." It's a lie, but she didn't need to know. Although… "Say, how about you and I have a match sometimes, eh?" A ridiculous notion, I know. But it's just a stepping stone towa-

"Sure, sounds like fun!" she actually accepted?! And she's even gripping. She punched the palm of her hand and stated, "Don't underestimate me, I'm plenty strong!"

Di-did I awaken a tomboyish side of her? I just noticed she stopped stuttering and gained more strength in her voice! Was it because of the coffee? Where's my goddess who melted my soul! Return her, imposter!

"Great! But wait, is there a place where we could have our m-"

"Oh yeah, you're still new and the landlady tends to forget." The possibly imposter said. She took a sip of her coffee before continuing, "There's a gym at the ground floor, complete with a boxing ring, sauna and even a special room for card games."

Goddammit, I knew that damn cat lady forgot to tell me important things. I really should tea-oh right! I still have THAT info about her… that damn stalker! Still, what Hiratsuka-san told me will be useful, and it's a good thing that everything is within walking distance. I got really lucky getting this apartment… but something's not right.

* * *

"That's good to know, but…" I stopped momentarily to give the impression that I'm thinking. "Shouldn't the rent be much pricier? Don't tell me there was a number of accidents and ghost sightings," I said jokingly but Hiratsuka-san's smile became strained… huh…

Hiratsuka-san… are there any local legends about dead people and ghost sightings here? Specifically involving this building complex?" I asked Hiratsuka-san and she began sweating profusely…

Well… my theory of ghosts yesterday was meant as a joke… to think it's real… I AM PSYCHIC!

"W-well," she started… "Th-there are rumours about d-dead people and g-g-g-ghosts r-roaming around but I haven't s-seen any. Ahahaha!" She laughed weakly at the end… yeah, that's more suspicious than my 'suspicious as fuck' outfit.

I glare at the woman. "If that's the case, why are you sweating, huh?

"N-no r-reason, ehehehe…" I level her with my glare and she relents, "I-I'm scared of g-g-ghosts…" and she lowered her head in shame and waited for my remark that never came.

"Well, whenever you feel afraid at night with the idea of ghosts… you can come and stay with me, okay?" I give her a thousand-watt smile and she was hypnotized.

"Mizuki-chan!" Hiratsuka-san exclaimed with joy…

… That faded as soon as she saw the look I gave her.

"Use then 'Chan' suffix in my name and I'll turn you into a ghost." She shrank under my glare.

"Y-yes, Akechi-sama." She said and lowered her head in apology.

I'd have been fine with 'Akechi-san' but I've nothing against 'sama' … hehe…

* * *

We continued to talk for a while, moving from topic to topic and I found out a lot of interesting things about Hiratsuka Shizuka. I was beginning to tire though. For all the good things about her, I still haven't found that 'something' yet. But then, we moved back to the first topic about last night…

"So, tell me about last night. Where did the idiots find you and why were you so drunk?" I coolly asked her and she definitely stiffened. Hm? There's something there, huh? The spark in her eyes dimmed a little, that's… not good. "I hope you're not as 'adventurous' as what last night indicated, eh?" I said with a smirk.

She blushed and shook her head and hands. "No, no, no way!" I'm not like the landlady at all! I'm still a vir- had my virgin ears tainted with all her stories. Who would have guessed that such a sweet, **piece of shit** of a lady was so wild!" She then laughed. Then trembled. Then continued laughing until her laughter became hollow.

To think that you've listened to baba's stories and not vomit or be disgusted. I salute you and your endurance. Although, it sounds like the hate is mutual… I wonder if we'll have a flashback about the two of them…

And was she gonna say she's a virgin?... you know, I could actually believe that… if she retorts to violence when she's nervous, drinks and smokes o deal with stress… IT ALL MAKES SENSE!

Apparently, I waited too long after her hollowed laugh stopped as I was too immersed with what I just found out and she took my silence as a sign for her to answer my earlier questions.

* * *

"W-well, I… umm… I was at a marriage interview," she scratched her head sheepishly as she said that. I frowned at the revelation. Such a thing shouldn't take place within reach of alcoholic beverages. In a state of celebration or consolation, the mind tends to think that alcohol is ideal to balance the emotion… well, that's my opinion anyway.

"In a bar?" I asked and raised an eyebrow. It's not that I care about her yet, but I'd rather deal with the problem early on before it becomes an issue. I get the feeling I'll be involved in this.

"Huh? No, no, I was in a fancy restaurant that … did have a bar…," she laughed weakly which indicated her discomfort of the conversation, and the proper etiquette would be to leave the topic until she's ready to speak of it. But I'm gonna charge head on and see where this goes, the ruination of our starting relationship or an evolution to sisterhood. Nothing risked, nothing gained.

"Uhuh, and the guy didn't show up or refused?" or was ogling you so obviously that It pissed you off and you became a bit violent with him which resulted in his refusal?

"I... *sigh*… became a bit violent since he was ogling me and he ended up refusing me," she spoke in a defeated tone and averted her eyes to look at the floor on her side.

… I am a psychic, apparently.

Then again, wasn't her choice of clothing far too… eye-drawing? I can't blame the guy, I've had a hard time NOT looking at her like a piece of meat and I don't have a dick…

"Your parents arranged it?" I asked and she nodded. She's nearing the age where a woman should be considered an 'expired Christmas cake' or something. Or she's passed that, I don't know. Add to that fact that her parents wanted to see their daughter happily married, no wonder she drowned herself in alcohol. But that's not a proper way to deal with emotions… damn, is that the topic of today's discussion? All I know is that we, as humans, can't control our own feelings and we were driven by said feelings to act. Be it right or wrong, our feelings are never our own choices.

… Huh, I suddenly need to blow off some steam…

* * *

"Good men aren't born, they are forged," I said convincingly.

"Huh?", was Hiratsuka's intelligent response. But now, I have her attention. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started rambling.

"People are capable of good and evil, stupid and smart acts but we are all different even if we are fundamentally the same. But their identities are created in how they are raised, what they absorbed from the surroundings growing up and how they make their choices. All men are real men, the good and the bad, the smart and the stupid. Good men, on the other hand, become the greater people that some do or do not recognize depending on the perspective of those who think of it, they grow through hardships and circumstances and not sway from the path that they deem right. They will not betray you, they will not toy with you and they will never aim to break you. And thus; good men are not born, they are forged. In the flames of life, the hammer of guidance and the anvil that is their morals."

I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me with awe, her eyes glittering with hope and inspiration. I fought back a grin that threatened to split my face. There's a counter argument about nudging and pushing men to change but that's beside the point.

… But this foreboding feeling just got stron-…

"That's an amazing speech," she said with a grin that showed her accepting to what I said. "And here I thought you were some sociopath trying to get my trust with your fake personality."

* * *

My blood IMMEDIATELY ran cold in my veins and my heart dropped to my stomach, broke and froze me from the inside. I couldn't stop my eyes from widening and mouth from opening a little. The expression on her face tells me that she's convinced. For the first time since we met, I strained my mind and focused all my attention on her. Filtering out of the chirping birds, the sound of footsteps outside and the light of dawn colouring the sky yet not entering the room.

The only light there was is from the light stand next to where Hiratsuka was seated. The curtains of the balcony are open and the colour of the sky is turning from black to dark blue.

Where did I fuck up? Was the speech too much? No, it was perfect. No, maybe I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe she's just that good… the single, chain-smoker, alcoholic, unmarried woman…

Damn, it really is the coffee! The bitter nectar of the gods!

A smile graced my face, "How'd you know?" No point in denying an accusation from a woman who is convinced and she knew it to be true. And I'm genuinely impressed with her. I fooled a lot of people before, and they never found out because I picked whenever they sensed something was suspicious… but this woman just went ahead and figured me out.

"I'm a guidance councilor at the school I teach. I've seen through plenty of deception but yours was the best I've seen. You picked up psychology?" She tilted her head with mild interest with the grin she still wore.

Maybe I can salvage this… maybe… but the sense of foreboding isn't gone yet…

"No, I just picked a few things here and there." I answered with the same smile.

"You're a very clever girl, Akechi-san." She nodded in approval.

* * *

Why's she not bothered by this? From the earlier interactions with her I realize that she's a kind, compassionate and caring person despite all her other habits. Still, I'm just a stranger, so what's up with her attitude? If I was in her place, I'd be really hostile. What gives?

"And so are you, Hiratsuka-san."

We complimented each other and accepted how we are both are but a genuine relationship can't be built on lies or deception, so… only one path to take.

"When'd you find out?" I asked my neighbour with a smaller smile.

"I didn't," if you tell me that you tricked me to tell you, I'll kill you! "Not at first but as we talked, I noticed a consistency in your words and behaviour."

"I was too perfect?" The only possible conclusion.

"Yeah, no one is that perfect and you were just too flawless." She said with a bigger smirk.

"Ah, so it's like baking a cookie so good that you believe it was bought."

"… That's a… one way of putting it, yes."

I am content with this conversation. My approach was not hostile but insincere in nature. That is the root of my flaw and I've possibly ruined a potentially good relationship with this woman. I feel myself getting depressed, failure on the first try, huh? I need an opening to salvage but is it worth it? … I want to believe that she is…"

"So why did you attempt all this?"

"Huh?" Hiratsuka-san's question drew me out of my stupor.

"I can agree that you didn't have any malicious intentions and you even went out of your way to put me in your bed, clean my clothes, remove my makeup, made me breakfast and even tried to cheer me up with the amazing quote of yours. So why did you do all that?" she explained her question in greater detail and paused for a moment before she widened her eyes in realisation. "Oh? Could it be?!"

There is no way … NO WAY that she figured out my motive!

* * *

"You fell in love with in first sight, and now you want to win my heart and have your way with me? I've seen you ogling me and I think I heard your 'Humina humina' chanting.

… As much as I want to dig myself a hole and stay there, I can't… Karma is a bitch… still, she's not ri-

"Were you testing if I could be your friend?"

… Fuck me life…

 **(I intend to leave it as it is)**

I averted my eyes and she squealed in joy. Calm down, woman! I didn't propose to you yet! … Wait, yet? I was suddenly enveloped in a hug and was suffocating in Hiratsuka-san's **bountiful** breasts. My heart was pounding and I was blushing so furiously. SOFT! OH MY GOD, THEY ARE SO SOFT! I WANT A BED MADE OF HER BOOBS! **I LOVE BOOBS! CALM DOWN, DAMMMIT!**

"Oh my god! That is so cute! YES, YES! I will be your friend! In fact, you can call me Onee-chan! Or Shizuka-nee! Or Shizu-nee! Kiyaaa!"

Well… that's just happened… and did she really just say 'Kiyaaa' … *sigh* … I shouldn't complain, since I scream profanities instead.

I felt incredibly weak all of a sudden and a sense of yearning enveloped in my body. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her and she was ecstatic. I know where this sense of yearning coming from, and my feelings were getting warmer. I can't have that, not yet. I blinked away the stinging feeling in my eyes.

I guess there was nothing to salvage here. Relationships are two-ways after all. Can't believe I forgot that. But, this is not a failure. I should… cherish this.

Still, there are two things I needed to clear up for this relationship can be established firmly.

"Let me correct you on two things. Hiratsuka-san," I said, and Hiratsuka-san released me from **heavenly** embrace to look me in the eyes. "I wasn't looking to see if you could be my friend," she instantly looks dejected but I confess my true intention, "I was hoping to s-see that y-you could b-be my t-t-… true, real friend who is m-mine… Y-y-you know, t-the type you s-stay with fo-for life…" I was choking in my own words; how can this be so fucking hard? I'm pretty sure I'm completely red, judging by how dizzy I felt. Damnit, Kami-sama! Strike me down, now! Spare me!

I looked at Hiratsu-ha?! She's crying? And smiling? And blushing? An expression of all those combined is seriously creepy, please stop!

* * *

"*Sob* T-that is the most precious thing I have ever heard! *Sob* I promise I will be the best friend you'll ever have~!" She was wiping her nose with the sleeves of the bathrobe. I smile at her declaration… I am more content than I previously was… to think she's this touched by my intent…

"A-and the s-second one?"

… Oh yeah, that…

I smirked and made sure she saw my expression.

"You have a cute birthmark on your butt cheek." I half-whispered to her and she blushed in response, then started pouting. She asked if it was true, I shrugged.

I don't know if it's true, but I want something from this…

"So, you are a pervert, eh?"

"Not at all! I'm just being friends with an older, single tea-GHUYA!"

There it is… oww…

I fell back to the floor as Hiratsuka-san punched me in the face. That was an amazing punch and I feel my consciousness slipping. She instantly got up and raged.

"Who're you calling a dusty, old hag who will be forever single? I'll beat you!"

How about a warning before you actually hit me? And who do you think you are? Am extremely short and blond alchemist? … Huh, did she punch me to another dimension? I think I heard Edward shouting at me for calling him short…

"U-oh, I'm so sorry, Mizuki-chan! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!

But you did mean to hit me, yes?

AND DON'T ADD THE CHAN SUFFIX TO MY NAME!

* * *

Still, I smiled and she saw that which in turn made her smile. But that soon changed…

"Aren't you a bit too old to reference FMA?"

"…"

"…"

Her smile stilled while mine grew and … well, what do you expect would happen?

"GUHYAAAAA!"

I'm sure my face was smiling victoriously… even if I couldn't feel it anymore.

She and I relate to violence, for one reason or another. Such acts tend to be negative but when you build a relationship where you can verbally and physically abuse each other and still smile, it shows how strong your bond is… That, or might be a masochist…

One thing is certain though, Hiratsuka-san's worthy to be my link to my healing. She's… a good woman…

 **Hiratsuka Shizuka's POV**

... *pant*… *pant*… I finally delivered the final punch against this heathen who dares to call a **young** woman like myself 'old'. She was definitely asking for it…

Or is she a masochist? … Yup, definitely a masochist.

I let a smile adorn my face as I speak the second thing she wanted to let me know, "Mischievous, huh? In other words, you'll be honest with me as we establish our social link and this is the first step towards freedom. Well, kind of late for a university student to think of that now but better late than never."

I wish I could say that I am completely happy meeting this extraordinary girl, but I am honestly filled with so many questions. Most people do what most people do and couldn't truly understand what extraordinary people do and why and vice versa. Her approach was weary and infested with paranoia… Akechi Mizuki… who hurt you?

I can only guide you … but I can't save you.

I just hope … that this new-found friendship of ours will not hurt either of us, as I've been hurt before by mine… I remember in the past when… my 'friends' hurt me deeply … and now that these 'friends' of mine are married, I decided to put a greater distance…

* * *

Honestly, I am miserable.

My expiration date is coming up, my dates are wither perverts or way too gross to even consider, I'm basically a loner, I spend my weekends drinking and smoking. I watch anime, read manga and the romance books, Harlequin, for women. Sure, I have a motorcycle and an Ashton Martin but that'd be cooler for a bachelor guy… if it wasn't for meeting Mizuki, my life would be considered pathetic… no, my life really is…

I shake my thoughts out of the dark parts of my brain and was about to carry her to her room when I noticed a piano at the corner of the living room, near the balcony. A shiny, black and sleek piano that seems brand new.

"Hoh? I didn't peg you for a pianist, Mizuki-chan."

… I think I saw her twitch when I said added 'chan' to her name just now… must be my imagination.

I've never tried playing or learning the piano, I prefer the bass myself but I suppose classic piano is her thing. I remember when I was dragged to concerts by my former student… if I remember correctly, her younger sister will be studying in Sobu this year. I wonder if she'll be like her…

I advance towards the piano and inspect it. Is this newly purchases? I press a key and listen to the sound it made… hm? Why do I feel like I've done something I shouldn't have? W-why is the atmosphere thickening? W-w-where is t-t-this murderous aura coming from?

I slowly turn around and saw the source…

* * *

"M-Mizuki-chan?"

Her hair was undone and she's the splitting image of Sadako and even her bangs were covering her eyes. U-uh, Mizuki-chan~? Why are you angry? Is it because I hit you? I'm so sorry!

 **(Editor's note: I knew who Sadako was but results showed she (Mr. Author wrote) could be referring to Frey D. Sadoko from Soul Eater. And she looks a bit like Sadako too. I but changed it anyways.)**

"Don't add 'chan' to my name, kono dorobo neko!"

I visibly flinched. This Mizuki-chan is scary, too scary! Where's the Mizuki-san I was embracing minutes ago?! … Wait, dorobo neko? Thieving cat? What?

"How dare you touch Piano-sama!"

She looked into my eyes, piercing my soul and I think my life flashed before my eyes. Before I could ask about the reason for adding 'sama' to the piano, she pounced at me.

As much of an excellent martial artist I am, I couldn't do anything against this enraged girl. And I guess I'll be screaming this time around… note to self, **never** touch Mizuki-san's piano.

"GUHYAAAAAAAA!"

 **\- End Chapter -**

Hello everyone, this is A-Khalil and this is my first fanfiction story, 2nd chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please let me know how I could written it better. Thank you all.

I was going to finish this earlier, but I noticed Sage of Eyes publishing his story ( **My Trans-Dimensional, Overpower Protagonist, Harem Comedy is Wrong!** ). chapter after chapter and I just HAD to read them. I really enjoyed reading the story, it's awesome~

 **Info Of OC:**

Akechi Mizuki, a 16 years old Japanese girl who has her hair dyed black. Manipulative and not too kind or too evil. A shameless, hypocrite who looks out for herself first butt has a genuine side that makes her not a total bitch. She's a very eccentric and cold-hearted at times, pretty practical and doesn't bother herself with the social norms. In fact, she avoids them unless it's useful to her.

 **Notes For Author:**

Tragic death of Mizuki's father  
The mother leaves Mizuki in 3rd grade  
The issue of showing skin and figure  
The significance of "Bright Flower"  
Hatred for 'chan' suffix  
Mizuki's pervert nature  
Mizuki's darker nature

 **Help Wanted:  
** I plan to add OCs into the story sooner or later. I'm not very good with the naming process, so could you help me? Right now, I need the surname and usernames for 9 individuals that works properly with the theme of SNAFU. I want to add a bully, a flirt, class president, class vice-president, secret crush, quiet girl and 3 gossip girls.

Please let me know if I've made a mistake or there's something that needs correcting. Other than that, tell me what you think and I hope you will all enjoy reading.

 **Began: 15:17 25/04/2017  
Ended: 14:23 26/04/2017**

 **[1] EDITOR'S NOTE: I don't know what to make out of this: "The look in on her face described how troubled." So I revised it.**

 **Editor's notes:**

If you had read either or neither Dazai Osamu(Is this the man I'm really talking about n/or Natsume Soseki's work about perspective of a woman and/or one of them has its about love confession but it's 'the moon is beautiful'. 'Cause shit's funny puns n' stuff: suki = tsuki. Well if you don't know what it means, then you have my salute. You're one of those gals who don't give a damn about SUBS or DUBS and just watches animes, I assume. Shits' still made my heart frail to this day. The point is, to point out the story's about a woman's love story femininely written by a man. I want to share that.

' **ere logs of stuff I made, disgraceful 'ol me:**

 **Changed 2 two  
Added the  
Added 0 before 4:30  
Lowercased Of  
capitalized each word apartment complex  
Lowercased of  
Added of  
Added me  
Removed space before ~  
Added s in four  
Removed a  
She's - she's  
Removed a space between I , I'll  
SPUT-PUT  
Hear her  
Up - upward  
Lowercased Sigh  
Lowercased To  
Artists - artist  
Raised - rose  
Added at after looked  
For - form  
Lowercased A-And  
Lowercased All  
Lowercased Not  
TELEPORTE - TELEPORTED  
HOLD - AHOLD**

" **Thank you for willing to take responsibility, Hiratsuka-san" She looked at me confused. "But nothing happened last night, so don't worry." - "Thank you for willing to take responsibility, Hiratsuka-san," she looked at me confused, "but nothing happened last night, so don't worry."**

 **He-her  
hollower and hollower - more and more hollow  
Added way  
10 - ten  
Lowercased Of  
Added space between the compounded word: Livingroom  
Added apostrophe after 'screwing.  
Naïve - _naïve_  
Though. Even - though, even  
Raised - rose  
Replaced . to :  
PSHYCIC - PSYCHIC  
Added you  
Thousand-watts - thousand-watt**

 **Which faded as soon as she saw the look I gave her - … That faded as soon as she saw the look I gave her.**

 **Head -ahead  
Knows - knew  
Councillor - councilor  
Humnina - humina  
Removed '  
Added have  
Added I  
REMOVED CALL  
Aren't you a bit old too reference FMA - Aren't you a bit old to reference FMA  
Sourse - source  
Sadoko** \- **Sadako  
Added 'and' before 'then'  
Moved tilde before ?  
Partially Lowercased In Front Of Apartment 501**  
 **, - ;**  
 **Eyed - eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own this. this is A-Khalil's work. i merely recovered and reuploaded it.

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU.  
Only the Original Characters (OC) within this story

 **-Bright Flower-**

 **Chapter 3: Giving Birth To Bonds…**

Question: Do bonds last an eternity?

Answer: Yes and no.

Elaboration: Bonds between people could last a very long time for decades after meeting and it would still have meaning to an individual… or It could last to the very last moment that person leaves your sight. I suppose if a person finds another to be intriguing, then the bond would last longer… but what if the other doesn't see it the same way? The result would that the bond simply fades to one individual and remains for the other… a one-sided relationship. Even if a relationship was properly established, the bond shared may have different weights and meanings to it depending on each point of view. Then again, there are those who succeed in making a relationship work through thick and thin, to the last breath taken. So, what bonds do you share with others that you believe would last an eternity?

I have several that would not change, ever.

My hatred for my bullies and those who harmed me.

My disappointment in my father.

My resentment for my mother.

And of course, my love for my grandfather.

* * *

The one between myself and grandfather is an example of one that would last an eternity even after death. Granted, we are also bound by flesh and bleed, so what we have may have been born through obligations and responsibilities rather than choice. Yet, many would forsake their offspring and go on with their lives free of burdens, debts and troubles that come with embracing said offspring. But he chose to take me in.

He chose to be part of my life, and I part of his.

And today, I have established a new bond. And we both desire closeness.

How close will we be? How much will we cherish each other? Will it last an eternity?

What kind of bond will we have?

I am… afraid. I really want this to work. But will it? Just because I want it? Just because I work for it? Taking off my armour not because I need something pure and sincere… 'Nothing risked, nothing gained', huh? And I'll have to be truthful in order to maintain this… will I be able to provide the truth? Or will I weave a web of lies just to have this bond last?

I will also… have to choose… and I choose… 

**8th of March  
07:20 AM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Apartment 501, Living room**

After I heard Hiratsuka-san 'sexually molest' my Piano-sama~ against his will and his cry for help, I jumped to defend his honour! No one sexually molests Piano-sama~ but me! N-no, wait! I meant rap-No! god damn it, it's the coffee I tell you! After several beatings and her constant apology, we agreed on a number of rules and first one being; Never touch Piano-sama~. While the second is; **NEVER FUCKING TOUCH MY PIANO-SAMA!**

I then had her go and take a shower at her apartment, put on something comfortable and get when she's done. I hope she wears something se-god damn it Coffee-san! I underestimated how much women love to talk and I noticed that in both of us, that we yearned to talk and prolong it. I'll need to remember that and keep up with her.

I realised that Hiratsuka-san is someone whom I could easily get close to. She has a desire to get to know me and a passionate yeaning for companionship. She's an ideal person to build a bond with, not to mention her own perception and intellect makes her a wonderful candidate to learn from now that my grandfather is not around. Not that she's taking his place, but I… do need a female role model in my life and I hope she can fill that role. But aside from that, we have a lot in common. We both have Alexandria's Genesis, the purple eyes. She didn't mention it yet, but I'm sure it'll come up. Then, there's the fact that we are both loners. Granted, I've had my grandfather until recently but that's beside the point. I couldn't get alone with oth-no, that's not true…

I refused to get along with others ever since I went to middle school. I was mostly quiet and did my part as student and classmate, but that's the extent of my fragile bond with people at school. I filled that role of a classmate and a student.

Nothing more, nothing less.

The bullying, however, was something I endured in silence and calculation… until the day I chose to fight back. I look the phone in my hand and watched the disturbing video of that one event, as I smiled darkly at the memory. 

**Flashback**

*Stomp*

*Kick*

Another day of enduring pain. It's afterschool and I was dragged here by 3 girls and 2 guys. 5 cowards who couldn't do anything by themselves, 5 failures who couldn't amount to sh-anything, 5 creatures who've been talking pleasure in tormenting me… and then there's me. The biggest coward around, the biggest failure… and… the one who takes it all…

"Come on! Squeal, bitch!" The blond girl said as she kicked me.

"Yeah, like, we want to hear what you sound like. Is that too much to ask?" the one with the black hair spoke in an irritated tone.

Currently, I'm taking an actual beating from these bullies and I'm on the ground, defending. I don't remember why at the moment, but I'm pretty sure I provoked them subtly but enough to attack me physically. In the beginning, all their kicks and punches were so weak. But the more I let them hurt me, the more my body feels like it's gonna break. I'm already used to this routine. Everyone pretending not to know what's happening, I get dragged off and beaten up, and I get home with minor bruises. The teachers are useless here, turning a blind eye on something so obvious. How could they? Because my case isn't so rare, and the bullying in Japan is far worse than in other places. I could fight back but I don't feel that I should, not anyway. I mean, they'll tire out eventually, right? A-and I don't want to get in trouble and worry grandfather. He's already sick as it is. Yes, I should-Guh!

"Focus, freak! Seriously, you think you can look down on us because you're a year older? What's with your attitude? You're pissing me off!" The black-haired girl kicked me on the side, the same spot she's been kicking on for a while.

"Man, this is getting old!" One of the boys said. "It's like kicking a dog that won't bite, let's just forget about this. I'm beat."

"NOT UNTIL SHE LEARNS OUR FUCKING NAMES!" I was then kicked in the arm. It didn't hurt there,

"Shush, Kanami, the teachers' might hear us!" said the third girl, also black haired.

That's right, all this assault and abuse began because I couldn't remember her name. I said so when I introduced myself in class, 'I am fine being alone, so don't bother yourselves with me' and it wasn't in a condescending or cocky manner. I sincerely didn't care if I was alone. I was in the process of figuring out what kind of person I wanted to be. Then this shi-event happened. Grandfather's cussing habits is getting rubbed onto me. Even now, I still don't remember any of their names and we're all in the same class. This has been going for months now and I'm get-Gurk! That one hurt!

* * *

"It's fine, Sakura-chan, no one's looking or cares. We can do whatever we want with her." She used her school bag to hit me, proving her own claim with her action. "But she did quieter recently."

"Totally, like, she was all 'What's the point of this?" or 'Aren't you ashamed?' like, seriously, who says that?" The first girl took her turn. "She can't do shit to us."

Then, the quiet boy joined in; "She's pretty tough for a purple-eyed freak, huh?" He intended to kick me in the head but I defend by crossing my arms. It hurts! His muscles are developing already, this su-is bad for me.

Blinking my tears and enduring he pain as always. My mind sank deep into my darker thoughts and questions started popping up again. Wouldn't it be easier to just fight back? What's the point of you getting hurt? So that these useless shits can feel better about themselves? You think this is being a good girl? It's not! It's a stupid advice given by parents who didn't love you, a mother who abandoned you, and a father who wanted to f- **Ugh!**

Another kick from the boy got me out of my hate-infested mind and I feel myself getting weaker. My body is throbbing with so much pain. It's shocking I'm not bleeding ye- **kuh!** There's the blood. I glared at the first girl who hit me and she flinched. Huh, that felt nice for some reason.

"W-what's with that look? You know what, I think we should, like, mess her up or something." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement and when it involved girls. It involved rumours, pictures, and se-s-sexual themes. They're not really gonna do that, right?

"Hah! Look at her face, she knows what's 'coming'!" The second girl said, giggling to herself.

"Slow down, Aika, I'm not going to do 'that' to her! It's a crime!"

"Oh? What do you mean by 'that'?"

"Fuck off! I ain't going to prison to teach this bitch a lesson."

"Haaah? We'll just take pictures and she won't tell anyone. Problem solved!"

"Put extra money on her while taking the pics. They'll think she's willing." Sakura chimed in.

"Damn, girls are scary."

* * *

I realised that I'm trembling. They are actually considering this? No, no, no, no! Why does it always come back to this? I didn't ask for this! I just wanted to be left alone! Even though I came prepared, there's no going back after this… I forgot… what was gonna do? My mind descended to and darker thoughts voiced themselves. It's about time you've shed that stupid name of yours. You're no flower. It's time to fight back, isn't that why you're smiling?... What? I realised that I am smiling…. Hah… haha…. I remember now…

The blonde and Ka-something took out their phones and held my arms to lift me up. "Well, say goodbye to your social life, you bi-UGH!" I gave the black-haired girl a solid head-butt to the nose as soon as I got on my feet and I think I heard a crunch sound.

She fell to the ground and started wailing in pain as her friends dashed to her side. She was crying and the girl looked at the boys, "What the fuck are you waiting for? Beat her ass!"

The boys were dumbfounded and I took the chance to strike at them. I gathered some dirt on one hand and a rock on the other. I dashed towards the boys and by the time they started acting, they were already too late.

I tossed dirt into their faces and kicked their faces and kicked the first one in the groin so hard, he screamed bloody-murder and fell to the ground in the fetal position, holding his crotch, then used the rock to knock him unconscious…. Or give him severe brain damage, I'm not sure. The second boy paled when he saw this and looked at me when I stood over the fallen boy, paling even more.

"T-the fuck?! W-hy are you smiling?!" He exclaims.

That's right, I forgot. In the usual routine, I forgot that today wasn't supposed to be a routine 'getting bullied' day. Today was supposed to be the last day I endure getting beating up, which is why I provoked them subtly. Because these ignorant idiots don't know pain, suffering, the meaning of enduring this or how much time I invested planning all of this. But, they'll know today… because…

"I've been really, really patient with you, idiots." My smile became painful, my heart beating with excitement and I'm really, **really** happy! "I was just trembling with excitement when you, dumbasses, implied you'd plan to commit a crime here. I feel relieved, WOW! This feeling is awesome! So liberating! I don't have to play along anymore." I wiped the blood from the blonde's hit and swallowed rather than spit it out. Don't want any evidence here.

* * *

I started stretching, wincing at every aching bruise, and glanced at the three girls. The black-haired one is bleeding from her nose and her face is drenched in tear with smeared mascara, the blonde is trembling like the coward she is, while the third was standing close protectively. Good, I know how to deal with this in the most effective manner.

"W-what are you, stupid? It's not like you-!"

I fished put my from my skirt pocket and showed him that I've been audio recording the whole incident. He gulped and continued with his false bravado. Good, keep digging your grave, you fuc-Oh dear grandfather is really rubbing off on me!

"Hah, you think this is enough to get us in trouble?"

"Do you think 12 or 13 is enough?" I asked with an innocent smile, I felt a movement behind me and I quickly stood sideways to keep an eye on the third girl. She stopped when I saw her, closer to me and wary. "I've been recording the beatings with audio and video for a few weeks now, I'm not that stupid to think one is enough. Buuuut, this IS the one where I could send you to jail for… or get you expelled… or get you grounded… or-"

"ENOUGH!" The bleeding black-haired girl on the ground said. "Just take her cell phone, then FUCK HER UP!" She got over her shock but is still chocking in tears. Well, I'm still recording, so it's all good for me. Come at me!

The boy writhing in pain won't do anything, still breathing heavily. Not unconscious. The one still standing obeyed he girl and charged at me while the last girl did the same. I quickly tossed the rock at the girl who dodged but it hit the blonde. Her cry drew the attention of others, I jumped backwards when my back was facing the boy. Boys tend to brace themselves before hitting whomever or whatever, pulling back their arms and their legs before punching or kicking. He didn't expect me to jump towards him, so he couldn't properly prepare for me or grab me firmly. I fished out 'something' from my skirt pocket and elbowed the boy in the face, but the hit wasn't solid. He was going to hit me square in the face but I swung 'something' across his stomach and he recoiled in pain.

"GAAHHH! YOU BITCH! YOU CUT ME! YOU CUT MEEE!" The boy was freaking out and started shivering, bleeding where I had cut him.

I turned around and got punched in the face, then another, then a third but not a fourth because I caught it. I smiled at the third girl, while she freaked out. Honestly, girls are so weak, it's embarrassing.

"I grew up getting bullied and beaten up by ignorant ass-fucks like you, you think any of your punches and kicks actually hurt me?" I took up the crazy approach, freaking out the girl even more. Ahhh~ I guess just for today, I'll cuss like a sailor then. "You bitches started this fucking shit, I'm just playing the fucking game and this is just the beginning!"

I showed her what I used to cut the now-crying boy. She widened her eyes when she saw it. I can see and feel the fear in her. It's really satisfying.

* * *

"A b-box cutter?" The supposed cool-girl lost her cool and immediately started begging, "N-no, please! W-we were just messing around, please! Please don't hurt me!" … Well, this is disappointing… am I gonna let her go? Fuck no!

I struck what's her name in the face with the butt of the box cutter in her eye. She squealed and I put away the box cutter. I looked around and see the bleeding boy panting, the groin-kicked one trying to get up, the blonde pissing her panties and the black-haired one looking at me with shock and fear. Yup, they're all watching and it's time to get the show started.

"Don't worry, uhhh… cool-type girl? I'm not gonna cut you up. I'm just gonna make an example out of you." I said to her nonchalantly. I got on top of her, pulled her hands above her head. I made sure I was on a position where I could move quickly and freely. I smiled at the bitch beneath me, a smile that probably scared the piss out of her... Because she's pissing right now…. Fuck…

"P-p-ple-plea-se, d-d-don h-hu-hurt meee!" She's a blubbering mess now… do I feel bad? No, what was done to me will be done to her in the small amount of time that I have. In fact, I could feel a pulse in me, a violent pulse my smile completely disappeared from my face. If this girl's face is any indication, my face is probably twisted in pure rage, hatred and violent ecstasy… whatever that meant. In times like this, that my inherited Violent Gene works to my advantage.

I fished out something else from my skirt pocket, brass knuckles. Without a word, I raised a fist and slammed her right at the face. She cried in pain. I could see others frozen in place, and the **smell** of fear. Fucking cowards… I repeatedly punched her in the face and she continued to cry again… and again… and again… and again… and again… then stopped…

She's already unconscious and bleeding a bit… Just for good measure, I punched her one last time, aiming right at her teeth, sending them scattering on the dirt for all to see.

I stared at each and every single one of them… I felt no sympathy, no pity, no mercy as I saw them quivering in fear. To think I've let these fuck-turds bully me for so long… I can't even feel disgust. But what I DO feel is sending a message to the useless people in this school.

At the corner of my eye, I saw the blonde one trying to run but I was simply faster. I ran and yanked her by the hair, tossing her on top of the other girl … whose name I've already forgotten. They grunted in pain, but didn't do anything else. They always say to 'stand up to your bullies' but if only they say 'beat up your bullies', then most bullying problems would be solved.

"I'm gonna give you all back what y'all've been giving me all this while, and with interest."

And for the next ten minutes, I've beaten all of them to a bloody pulp. Every single one of them.

* * *

When I was done, I took pictures and their cell phones. I also called the ambulance for all of them. Not that I cared about their safety, more like I wanted them to be traumatized and suffering. Everyone believes that I'm weak I've spent enduring the pain and humiliation of pretending to be fragile. I just have to keep up the act and all will be good. I've placed the box cutter in the hand of one of the girls, after I wiped my figure prints off of it. The brace knuckles were given to the guy who got kicked in the nuts. And finally the rock was given to the blonde. This should make the authorities that it was infighting between this group of dumbasses. I made sure to wear disposable shoes today, so footprints will be useless. I smeared a bit of blood on the 'delinquents' who drew blood from whom they struck. I dropped a number of stolen items of possible scapegoats, I'll see if they are necessary. I can always edit the audio… though, there is one loose end I need to take care of…

"OI! Accomplice-san! I'm all done here!" I called out to the individual on the roof and waited for Accomplice-san to come down. In about three minutes, my accomplice came and stood before me, shaking and whimpering.

"You're not guilty of anything, Accomplice-san." I reminded, as I always do whenever we meet. "Always has been, always will be. Since you'll be transferring in a few days, it won't be your problem and we probably won't meet ever again."

The individual standing before me quakes still in place, probably feeling pity for those who bullied me. "D-d-don't you think you've g-gone too far, A-Akechi-san?"

She flinched when I glared at her.

"They were going to take pictures of me, humiliate me and commit a crime against me, and you think I went too far?" I smiled mockingly and released a hollow laugh. "No, my dear accomplice, I'm not even done yet! There'll be an investigation and I need to make sure that they don't talk. And if they DO talk, I need to play victim and feign ignorance. I mean, how can a single, quiet, lonely girl beat all five of them?" My smile turned vicious.

My accomplice fidgeting place, uncomfortable… but I explained more of my plan.

"The teachers, the students and even the principal have been ignoring my problem for a long time now. I've made sure to have recordings and pictures taken of all events, including the bruises on my body. There is absolutely NO WAY my plan would fail. I already have backups. And even YOU will be safe, so don't worry, ok?" I placed a hand on my accomplice's shoulder, but realised the shivering only increased…

"You're scared of me, aren't you?"

"T-terrified…"

"… Just give me the video recorder already." I grabbed the recorder that my accomplice carried, which I had instructed to be used for the last few weeks. I turn to my accomplice and give my final instruction, "You are to ignore me to the day you transfer out of this school. And even if we see each other, you'll pretend we don't know each other. Is that clear?"

"H-hai!" Stumbling up the word, my accomplice then turned and ran away.

* * *

I left the crime scene soon after. I felt bad for my accomplice…. No, I didn't feel bad at all. My accomplice was also an outcast, like myself, but is overshadowed by my presence that made the target of bullying. Guilting someone to cooperate was very easy, having that someone follow every instruction is pretty hard. I'm sure my accomplice will feel a lot of self-loathing for a while…. Idiot…

No matter how much violence and injustice has been done to me, people would still find sympathy and mercy in their hearts for those who have wronged me and will go the extra mile to stop me from getting my revenge… just because it makes me the same as them?

Go fuck yourselves, you self-righteous bastards!

My classmates abandoned me.

My teachers turned their backs on me.

And Kami-sama never did shit for me.

I saved myself, using vile and vicious method. But I am saved, nonetheless.

My action is the reaction of their own actions, my injustice to them is the vengeance I've taken for myself when others did not help or guide me to where I would find salvation. So, I made a deal with the devil in my heart, and I received my vengeance, my justice!

And if I get caught, I'll drag the fucking school down with me…

No matter what anyone says, I am NOT in the wrong.

I couldn't help but feel elevated and freed by this. And as I listen to the sirens reaching the school, the only thing I could think of was… I feel fine going to Saizeriya for dinner. 

**Flashback Ends**

Well, it's a good thing I didn't underestimate the police. My original plan went smoothly, but the police were suspicious and were very keen on locating the culprit. A good thing I already planned scapegoats (not the accomplice), a rival group who already had altercations with them. The idiots couldn't resist taking credit, but what would you expect of middle school gangster-wannabes… or were they yakuza-wannabes? …eh, who cares? Aside from the tears of families of victims and accused, no one who wasn't a scumbag got hurt.

I feel very proud of it. So much so that I kept all pictures and videos in a locked file in my cell phone. You don't know when you'll need blackmail materials! I can't hide my grin even. I love it when a plan goes so smoothly.

All of my victims are alive and traumatized severely, though some are crippled and others are in intensive therapy. None of them would identify me as their attacker. I made sure they understood everything I said clearly. One of them might be stupid enough to come after me, but I'll be ready. Each one of them has a lot to lose. I heard one of them is in a coma, but I'll see what happens when she awakens. Memory loss would be AMAZINGLY useful at the point.

* * *

My grin then disappears, as I think of my neighbour and how she reacted when I told her that I used violence to fight off a bully. I wonder what she'd do if she knew? Probably break up with me… wait a minute, break up? I already finished drinking Coffee-san, damn it! So why am I… fuck it.

I'll just have to make sure that she doesn't find out about that incident or the other ones… I just hope that I won't be forced to deal with those types of people again. Though, what are the odds that I'll meet someone involved in that incident in the school I'll be going to?... Why the fuck do I jinx myself purposely?!

At any rate, I aspire to… not change, but evolve. It won't happen overnight, but the process will take time maybe I'll learn a bit about compassion from Hiratsuka-san. "You can choose your friends', so I'm choosing her… but, I feel… afraid of the idea that my secret might be found out by her. By all means, I couldn't care less about nameless and faceless people. All my current attention is on-

*Knock* *Knock*

"Mizuki-san, I'm done with everything. Come on over!" The cheerful voice of Hiratsuka reached me through the door.

"Coming."

I put away my cell phone, and got off the comfortable chair, looking at the clock and see it's **07:54 AM**. I checked myself, I already changed out of my pajamas and into a more comfortable clothing. Going braless, freedom for boobs! I wore a white undershirt, tucked in comfortable dark green, flappy jeans, with briefs underneath and a buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up over my undershirt, still sorting the Pouf hairstyle. I look pretty cool, if I do say so myself.

Of course, I went to Piano-sama~ and caressed his lid, his hard-wooden body, sliding my fingers tenderly on his keyboard! I whispered seductively to him; "Don't worry, Piano-sama~ I'll play with you lots when I get back, and I won't let you go until I'm satisfied." I winked and walked away with a suggestive sway on my hips… then dropped on my hands and knees… Am I gonna end up being the new cat lady, but with a piano? Damn it, Kami-sama, you're enjoying this way too much!... I really should explain my Hentai Genes soon…

* * *

I get up, take the plastic bag from yesterday's grocery shopping, which contained Seven-star cigarette pack, a nicotine gum pack, two packs of beer and a lighter and the food I prepared yesterday, to give to Hiratsuka-san. I'm pretty sure we'll end up taking till lunch time, so might as well bring the okonomiyaki and the beef ramen.

I exit my apartment and almost dropped everything on the floor… b-b-beca-cause… Hi-Hiratsuka-s-san is… I- I c-can't! I just can't! I tried so hard NOT to do anything, and she stands in front of my apartment dressed in **[2]** blue short shorts and a black tank top?! WHAT THE FUCK! I could feel my heart slamming against my rib cage, trying to get out and smother itself in Hiratsuka-san's warm, brea- NO! I must stay pure! For Piano-sama~! … But, she has boobs! Who doesn't like boobs? … flat chested girls… Hehehe.

I look away from Hiratsuka-san, whose hair is still wet and has a towel over her shoulders and covering her breasts. Now if only her tank top would just disap-No, no, no! I shouldn't… but, I want to jump and grope her-fuck! Both my hands are occupied! Damn you, Kami-sama!

"Took you long enough, Mizuki-san. Did you give Piano-sama a long kiss goodbye?" She teased.

I glared at her and her smile only grew. "No one will find your body, no one!"

Hiratsuka-san kept teasing me about Piano-sama~, ever since I stopped beating the crap out of her. It's strange, really, how we became comfortable with each other after getting beaten up. Is it like when you beat up an enemy and they become your friends later? … Maybe she's a masochist? … Yup, definitely a masochist.

She laughed and led me to her apartment, "Right, right. Tell me, what's the story about you and that piano. I doubt you're anything like the crazy, **shitty,** landlady, but I get the feeling you're not good with people." She opened at the door and I followed her in. trying not to stare at her ass. I could just grab-fuck! Both my hands are occupied! Damn you, Kami-sa- wait, didn't I use this already?

* * *

"He's symbolic, my grandfather loved the piano so much that he played him every day. 'Music resonates with the heart and soul, and the instrument of my heart and soul… I give to you', is basically what he says by giving me Piano-sama." I explain and notice how she turned with a look of awe on her face. Yup, grandfather is amazing like that.

"Wow, that's just weird how you talk about Piano-sama like it's a person… and male… should Onee-chan be worried?" I couldn't help but feel her mockery and her smug look fuelling my desire to bury this woman somewhere… but two can play that game!

"Not at all!" I smiled to her, "In fact, shouldn't you focus on yourself, Late-Christmas-cake-san?"

I felt a sharp gust of wind pass by me and I see Hiratsuka-san's extended fist near my cheek. I began sweating bullets. M-maybe provoking her isn't the best idea at the moment.

"You were trying to say?"

"Could you please put some clothes on? You make me want to become a criminal dressed like that." I will not be beaten! But I mean, COME ONE! She's braless! My boobs are, what, B-cup? Hers is size D! The physics will be playing a tune with her every moment… hypnotism through boob's motion… I'd study that! I had to fight hard against my perverted grin.

She did a double take and wore a sly smile, "Hoh? And here I thought you burned the image of my naked body into your mind." She said

I wasn't gonna back down, "It took all of my willpower to not do anything to you," I then took a step closer to her, leaning closer to her so she could feel my breath on her skin, "Unless, of course, you're offering Shizuka-nee-chan~" I purred her name with the added suffix seductively and winked, causing her to blush madly. Scary thing is, I might have gone through with it. Never underestimate the power of the Hentai Genes… or is it just plain lust?

Hiratsuka-san looked away agreed to put on some more proper clothes. N-no! I-I didn't mean-! I couldn't finish my inner monologue because I was distracted by a pair of bouncing breasts as she walked towards her room and I had a glimpse of a **delicious** angle of her hips and legs… humina, humina, humi-fuck! I got distracted again!

* * *

"Shizu-nee." She said, at the doorway of her room.

"Hm?"

"I-I want you to j-just c-call me, Shizu-nee." Hiratsuka said, blushing just a bit less than before.

W-what the hell? My heart is beating so fast. Damn it, woman! Stop being cute, it's not appropriate for your age! Bring back Coffee-san!

"Y-you got it, S-S-Sh-Shizu-nee…" I can feel the blood rushing to my face. Not used to it!

Please don't let this be a Yuri hentai, Kami-sama! I don't think I'll be able to resist or long! I'm not ready to walk the stairs of adulthood! Although, I'd totally tap that as-No! MUST… RESIST... TEMPTATION!

Hiratsuka Shizuka went into her room and I decided to put the food in her fridge, and the plastic bag on the coffee table of her living room. Her apartment is exactly like mine, with the difference of interiors and furniture, albeit far simpler in taste. She has a kotatsu in the middle of the room, with an ashtray on top. A single, leather armchair facing the plasma TV. Some immemorable decorations here and there, like fake plants in decorated pots and fancy-looking lamps. I can see the balcony with the curtains open. All I've seen so far suggests that Hiratsuka-san is not only a bachelorette, but also a loner. She has lots of beer cans in her fridge and cigarette pack in one of the cupboards of the kitchen. What are you doing, Hiratsuka-san? You'll get cancer and kidney failure before you ever get married! There's no way my neighbour can be this careless! Not like I'm any better,, bringing her packs of beer and packs of cigarettes… but I brought nicotine gums, that's something, right?

* * *

There's nothing remarkable about the kitchen other than the mentioned… and the mountain worth of instant ramen… what the fuck, Hiratsuka-san?... No wait, it actually makes sense. The teacher characters who are single, lonely, drunk, smokers and can't cook shit are a cliché in anime and manga. Well done, Hiratsuka-san, your current life will be a fulfilling a certain character role and will receive tons of pity because of how lonely you'll be. But don't worry, I'm here! I'll take care of you, cook for you, draw you a bath and be her when you come back from work~… I need to stop the Yuri train right no-

"Mizuki-san?" Shizu-Hiratsuka-san called from the living room. I've spent too much time monologuing apparently. I hope that doesn't become a habit.

I leave the kitchen and go to the living room and look at Hiratsuka, who's dressed in black trousers and white shirt… surprisingly, she looks pretty darn good. I wanted to compliment her so I wanted to say;

"Hey, looking good."

Instead, what I said was;

"Huh, I don't feel horny anymore."

Which produced the obvious result of Hiratsuka recoiling and blushing, covering her body with her hands and glaring at me. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. SHIT! I didn't mean to say that!

"You really are a pervert, Mizuki-san."

"Weren't you the one who said something about 'burning to image of my naked body in your mind'?" I countered.

"I-I'm not much of a f-flirt as you are." Hiratsuka went back to her room with a blush and re—emerged with a lab coat. "The only experience I have in is getting rejected…" she said, dejectedly. I-… I want to hug her! And she blushes so easily, so cute! I'm gonna keep her!

"Sorry. It's just that you have a figure most women would kill for. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck. Right, we're newly friends but can't get too comfortable.

"Hoh? A combination of compliment and apology to earn the favour of the person you seemingly offended. You're pretty good, Mizuki-san." Hiratsuka said with a smirk. She's been playing me? … Well, played… Old hag.

* * *

"Feel free to just call me 'Mizuki', without the suffix."

"Then feel free to do the same… is what I would say, but I'd prefer you call me-"

"Hai, Hai, Shizu-nee." I said, without stuttering.

She blushed and smiled. Huh, getting that happy from just being called that. How lonely were you before I came in the picture, Shi- I can't call her that! It's embarrassing! I notice myself blushing. Now that I think about it, I never had anyone in role that Sh- Hiratsuka is fulfilling in my life. I only had grandfather and I was content. I've never been close to anyone. I could detach my emotion and say someone's name without hesitation, but it'd lose its meaning, worth and intimacy.

"You can just call me 'Shizuka' and get used to it, before adding 'nee', okay?"

She said with a compassionate smile. Is she an esper? Can she read my mind? Or is she just reading my expression?

"No, you're just saying what you're thinking out loud. You really need to get that habit out of your system, or you'll end up saying something that'll get you struck."

… Well, at least I didn't call her an 'old hag' out loud… or did I?

I heard the sounds of knuckles cracking and I look at her 'smile' that promised pain. Her eyes were that of a demon. Shit, I did say it out loud, didn't I?

"Yes, yes you did. Let me help you fix that."

Hiratsuka then lunged at me with the fury of a scorned woman. Only two thoughts made themselves known in my mind and one word escaped my lips.

At this moment, Akechi Mizuki knew… that she fucked up!... On the other hand, it's a good moment for another Japanese anime/manga reference…

"FUKODAAAAAA!" 

**8th of March  
09:00 AM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Apartment 502, Living room**

After our (hopefully routine) shenanigan, we sat at the kotatsu and slid our feet inside. The glass slide of the balcony is open, letting the air carry the sea's breeze into the room. The weather isn't too hot, but it isn't too cold, either. It's just the right in this time of years, and the warmth of the kotatsu is very comfortable. I look at Hiratsuka, who's on the other side of the kotatsu, drinking her can of beer like it's the end of her shift. Slow down, you'll end up getting too drunk to talk!

"Nah, I have pretty good tolerance for alcohol." She said as she took another beer can.

For the love of-! I should seriously focus on separating my monologuing from my mouth.

* * *

I looked at the beer can that rested between my hands, contemplating on drinking it or not… the legal age for drinking is 20 years of age, and I'm 16, going to 17 soon. Don't judge me! Not that it'd be my first time drinking this shit. I never got drink, nor had a taste for alcohol. I only drank during celebration with gramps and those other times at Narita's Saizeriya. I personally prefer wine.

I decided to take a sip and grimaced at the taste. It tastes horrible, but I'd prefer to keep the company between myself and Hiratsuka going, before I can shoot down her offers… plus, I can mess with her later on if she found out that I'm still underage. It'll be glorious!

We got to know each other after I received a beating for calling her an 'old hag' and was forced to give her compliments, which some were borderline sexual harassment hat caused her to blush and beat me up even more, before she finally decided to release me… maybe I'm the masochist?

I found out that she used to be a loner, but broke out of that shell, or at least tried to, a few years back during high school. Amongst her friends, she's the only one who's till single while the others got married. She hinted that she was hurt by her friends in the past, but I wasn't curious enough to poke for more info about it, not without damage. I only cared about the bond between person in front of me and myself. In the end, she returned to being a loner; however, she finds herself building bonds with her students at the school she teaches (I didn't ask for the name of the school, but with my luck, it'll be Sobu… screw you, Kami-sama and your Yuri fantasies). It's… sad, to be honest. But now, she can find solace and comfort in me. She'll find happiness with me… w-wait, n-not that kind of happiness!

Although, there were things about her that made me question her in certain ways, such as;

"What kind of illegal shit do you do? A teacher's salary isn't enough to cover for this apartment, your motorcycle AND your car! And your manga! And your anime CDs!"

"A-ah. Well, I have m-"

"Not to mention all your chain-smoking habits and drinking!"

"Like I'm trying to s-"

"N-no way! Y-you're doing t-that kind of job? I know you're lonely but that doesn't mean yo-GUH!" Rightfully so, that earned me a punch in the guts… from across the kotatsu. Don't ask me how she did it, it's probably some secret technique from an anime she watched.

"Listen to people when they're trying to tell you something! I'll hit you!"

"H-how about you warn me before you actually hit me?"

We shared laughter after that. And we got along pretty well. Though, she didn't tell me how she can afford all the things she has. Other than that, we also talked about anime and manga or Harlequin books. I wasn't too familiar with manga or Harlequin books, but we got along when it came to anime… although, her expertise far outshined mine which made me feel an intense amount of pity for her… which earned me another punch to the guts. S-secret technique, Gut Piercing Fist of Fury!... I have no naming sense, at all… or is that cool? I'm not sure.

* * *

She tried to introduce me to the beauty and elegance of manga and light novels, which she showed me in her study room. Shelves upon shelves of manga and light novels, like it's some kind of a vault or a library. Seriously, what kind of illegal shit do you do? As good as they all were, I didn't really find much interest in either. My knowledge of them is average at best, despite my constant references, which made Shizuka question the Japanese blood in my veins… in which I reminded her of her own character type, which involved being single… for a moment, I thought I saw grandfather in heaven… no wait, all that light is actually brimstones and hellfire! RETREAT! RETREAT!

Of course, I also told her about myself and parts of my past, excluding the darker parts and secrets, while letting her take lead in the questioning. When I told her that my grandfather passed away last week on the 1st of March, she TELEPORTED RIGHT NEXT TO ME AND PROCEEDED TO **SMOTHER ME IN HER OVERSIZED, WONDERFULLY SOFT BOOBS!** I really want to know how she teleports like that, and also, I apologise to Issei Hyoudou for all the shit I said about him… no, actually, take that back. He's way too perverted, objectifying and disgusting, despite his kindness and compassion.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. You must've been devastated."Sh-Shizuka adapted the tone of a concerned mother, and it struck a chord in me at first. But I let myself to be enveloped in warmth and the sense of yearning that threatened to make me tear up. I felt stinging in my eyes, but no tears came out. I can't cry yet…

"No, I wasn't devastated at all." I decided to open up to her. Baby steps towards the proper path of creating a sincere relationship. Hard but not impossible. Give and you shall receive. "I was prepared for it, he was prepared for it. So, there was no pain. Only a void." I responded to her, and she, in turn, embraced me tighter.

"Doesn't mean the hurt isn't there. It will surface eventually, and I'll be there when you cry your heart out." That's not fair, now I can't make booby traps and booby jokes… well, not the appropriate time, anyway. I found comfort in her mother arms, the yearning was growing… I decided to ruin the moment before it reached the centre of my being.

"My god, this feeling is so awesome! Thank you for not wearing a bra." I said cheekily, but didn't receive a punch, or a smack.

Shizuka looked at me with compassionate eyes, knowing exactly what I was trying to do. Shit, forgot that she's a student guidance counselor. Seriously, how come this woman is single? If you put aside her violence, smoking and drinking… nah, too much work to be fixed there.

I pushed myself away from Shizuka and gave her a grateful smile. I really am fortunate, to have met this interesting woman. I'll have to strip off my armour and embrace her bare… God damn I, Kami-sama! I'm trying to have a moment here!

Our topic of conversation went back and forth between myself and Shizuka, which included marriage, the importance of settling down and having children, which in turn, made her drink the beer cans a lot faster. Talking to her is… a lot easier than I thought, and a lot more fun. It reminded me of the fun I have while talking with grandfather or playing the piano, I didn't have to fake a smile like I usually do with other people. The flow of the conversation went on without obstacles…

* * *

…

"Hey, I didn't notice earlier, but now that I get a good look-" Hiratsuka said, leaning closer to me from across the kotatsu," –you have Purple Eyes?

"You notice them now? I got a good look at yours yesterday."

"Well, you have the tendency to narrow your eyes, like you're planning something diabolical."

"Ah, right. I tend to do that to concentrate on multiple things at once."

"Un. Still, to think there's another one with Alexandria's Genesis is amazing! I've only ever met another student of mine who had the same condition."

Oh? That's interesting. We might've gotten along just because we have the same disorder. Birds of a feather and all that. No point in wondering, though.

"It's kind of strange, though. You do remind of her, mischievous as you are." She said with a smile, and I returned that smile. I was going to ask her about that former student of hers, but she spoke before I asked. "Although, your eyes are bright purple, while ours are darker."

That's new. I've never met anyone with Alexandria's Genesis, so I wouldn't know the difference. Since Shizuka knows someone other than myself and herself, she'd know.

"That's neat. Mine are brighter, huh? I wonder if hey glow in the dark." An amusing thought.

"That's just the thing, your eyes DO seem to give off a glow. They're really pretty, I could lose myself in them." Shizuka said with a dreamy voice, it made me blush.

"O-oh? Hitting on a younger girl? I knew you were a cougar!"

"No, no, no! I'm being serious! Your eyes do seem like they glow!"

"I think you've been watching way too much anime."

"Such blasphemy! Repent, you heathen!" Shizuka said, after a sharp gasp. "There's no such thing as too much anime! In fact, I don't think we watch enough!"

"Haha, then I beg for your mercy, O wise one." I said with a smile we both shared another laugh. "Still, with all the ludicrous things we get by having the Purple Eyes, there are bound to be negatives."

"Tell me about it, you get hounded by men with their lustful intentions and you get scorned by women just because you don't go through the same things they do. It's like you're an alien."

"I know what you mean." I nodded in understanding. Truly, it's easier to bond with someone when you went through the same things and they understand. "But that's the curse of being beautiful."

"Hoh? Getting cocky, are we?" She grinned.

"Not really, people see the surface before the dig deeper into the person. They become so fixated on the surface that they forget what they see will eventually fade and the time they could've used to dig up the treasure that is someone's heart is up. Losing the chance to ever obtain said treasure without realising it." I elaborated on my earlier statement and saw how Shizuka looked at me.

"Wow, you sure say some interesting things, Mizuki."

"Yeah, well, I just say what I think and I always stand on MY side, and no one else's."

Shizuka whistled, impressed with my choice of words. "Keep thinking that way and you'll get places, kid… or you might get orchestrated."

M-must… not… take… bait… ahh, screw it.

"Kid? I suppose considering your age, I am a- **KUGH!** "

With the speed of a ninja, she jumped at me and fluidly got me in a chokehold. I quickly and rapidly tapped out. I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! I'm gonna lose my breakfast if this keeps up! … But it was too tempting to ignore…

"You're a masochist, aren't you, Mizuki?" Her voice carried a smiled as she released me.

"Probably…" I groaned.

…

* * *

After I recovered from Shizuka's … 8th attack? 9th? I honestly lost count. I brought up the topic that I've been pretty interested to talk about. I was honestly curious, but I could probably guess what happened.

"So, Shizuka, tell me about Landlady-san. What's the story between the two of you?"

"Eh? 'Curiosity killed the cat, didn't you know?"

"Stupidity killed the cat, curiosity was framed." She smiled at that.

"A counter quote? Nice, but it's not like it's anything big."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem to talk about it." I was adamant to know.

"…W-well," his oughta be good, I took a sip from the beer can and-" The landlady's husband was a panty thief-" –did not spit out the alcohol on Shizuka's face as she told me that. I am not that clichéd.

"He stole your underwear and you caught hi red-handed knocked him out and that's when the landlady came and caught you and him in the same room and had a flashback of one of her-" *Shudder* "-escapades, which caused her to misinterpret the situation." I make an assumption and look at her slightly stunned face.

"That's oddly accurate to a certain degree, did you watch a video or something? I know he was a local legend but-"

"No, an educated guess." I then began to explain my train of thoughts, "People of old age tend to prefer peace and quiet over anything, really. I know old women take care of cats for companionship and the landlady has many, meaning the incident took place about a few years ago, considering your possible age. Her resentment of you is on a personal level and she insults you by specifically mocking your single status and growing age. You added that she had a husband who was a panty thief and a local legend, meaning he has a history of the act to do it at his age and the landlady knew about said history since her ire is aimed at you rather than her own husband." Local legend? You mean the husband stole so many panties that he became a legend? Enough to become a millionaire, write a book and make a movie out of it? I'm really impressed and disgusted at the same time it's weird.

I look at Shizuka and she shakes her head with a smile, "Should I call you Shinichi Kudo or Kindaichi?"

"I prefer Sherlock Holmes, thank you."

"Really? You prefer an English fictional character over Japanese fictional characters? I question your Japaneseness."

"I will not have my Japaneseness questioned by a single, old tea-Guh!"

"You were saying?"

"Y-you are so beautiful; my heart only beats to witness your existence."

"Nice compliment," She smirked, "but you got one thing wrong. I hated her before that incident."

"I-is it because she'd g-grope your butt and hips, saying how your children will be healthy and strong, asking when you'd get married, thus reminding you of your single status? And that she was bragging about her marriage to you?" Stuttering from the pain of her… 20th attack? I really lost count.

"…How'd you know all that? You a good guesser or something?"

"Elementary, my dear Shizuka." She cracked her knuckles. "… Old women do that a lot."

"Oh? You used to get molested by old ladies and get told about escapades?" She said with a smirk.

"No, they tried and I'd grab their hand and toss them over my shoulder to hit the ground."

"… You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, none of them hot too hurt and it actually straightened their back and got healthier. Like a violent massage." It was funny and for some reason their husbands were also happy … no, no, no! They are nothing like the landlady.

"A violent massage?"

"A violent massage."

"I don't believe you." She said with a disbelieving smile.

"That's fine, I don't really care. But back to the previous topic, things got hostile after you rejected her obvious molesting. Adding the situation with the husband, and it's a recipe for disaster. I steered the conversation back to the cat lady. Let's see what we can salvage here…

"Yeah, I'd move but the rent here is just too good to let go, so I stayed."

"I originally thought you hated her because looking at her was like looking at your future self." I quipped and quickly regretted it.

The black-haired beautiful in front of me looked at me, the gaze of her eyes pierced my soul, froze my body and she punched me with the power of feminine justice. Needless to say, it hurt.

"Why'd you bring her up, anyway?" Shizuka asked about my curiosity. I think it's time I told her about what the old lady possibly have in Shizuka's apartment. I already have a plan in mind and… it should help the both of us get closer but it could be risky too.

"Because she probably has cameras in this apartment." I spoke the truth to her. The plan I have in mind would reveal a fragment of what I'm really like as long as the lie is mixed and melded together with the truth, I'll always be able to cover the truth with well-made lies.

"Are you kidding me?" She looked at me for confirmation like she suspected it.

"She told me all bout you but obviously doesn't like you. Everything I bought you in the plastic bag," I pointed at the plastic bag right next to her, "were items I've been told you liked, by landlady-obasan. She DOES hold a grudge against you and this apartment DOES belong to her building, and she has access with the master key." I reasoned. Call me a lies-smith.

"Damn! I need to find the cam-" She moved to get up but I stop her before she does.

"Actually, I think we could use this to our advantage." I smiled sinisterly. This will be a bonding experience~

"Care to elabor-… You… have that look in your eyes that says you're thinking of something diabolical." … yeah, gotta work on that, too.

"Well…"

* * *

…

I proceeded to explain my plan in explicit details and I witnessed the loon on her face, the smiles, the frowns, the look of interest, the look of horror and over all, the expression she wore in the end pretty much say 'Are you out of your mind?', though I pressed on with my explanation. And in the end, I received her silence as she looked at the ground, probably thinking of calling the cops or the asylum. I notice how my heart is beating fast and how… afraid I am. It's a gamble but I think it'll be worth if I play my cards right.

"That's… basically a crime and is unnecessarily dangerous." Shizuka finally said.

"Oh, I'm used to them." I brushed off her concerns.

"Used to committing crimes?" She raised an eyebrow. I'd say yes and I've never been caught, but I'd rather keep the façade of a clean slate.

"I'm talking about the dangerous part." I corrected her. Huh, my defence sense is tingling.

"You said 'them'." Shizuka pointed out.

 **[2]** "I bit my tongue." Giving her the Cheshire cat smile.

"I know the reference, snail girl, and even if you're used to the danger, it's still a crime." Shizuka glared at me. Her knowledge of anime and light novel impresses me. Putting that aside, I'll have to persuade her skillfully, and I know how to do it.

"So planting cameras in someone's apartment. I think it's for the best and I DID promise her a heart attack." I took another sip from the beer can and noticed I finally finished the first one, while Shizuka was drinking hers… 7th one. She's still not drunk or alluring? Impressive.

"A heart attack? You're going to kill her?" She widened her eyes in shock.

"Of course not! I'll just scare her to death." I replied with an innocent smile.

"That's the same thing!" She almost yelled in exasperation.

"And it'll be worth it!"

"…" Her glare intensified. Time to push the right buttons.

"The point is, you could possibly solve the problem with my method."

"… Which involves a crime…"

"Humph. And here I thought you were young at heart, but I guess old age is catching up." I blocked a powerful punch that was directed to my stomach with both of my hands, surprising her. "Do you really want to involve the police and get her in trouble?" I started speaking seriously.

"That's how normal people respond, Mizuki." She pulled her hand and thought for a moment, "I actually want to get that **piece of shit** old lady in trouble. It'd be fun to watch." Wow, a lot of hostility. You'd think she'd jump at such an opportunity. But I guess it shows how much of an upstanding citizen she is… despite her suspicious amount of money she has…

* * *

"But you do want to stay here, right?" She stayed quiet, "Just think about it, if she **DID** have cameras here, then that means she has pictures and videos of you in… less than appropriate attire and positions." Hook, line-

She paled, then blushed, then paled again, finally ending at the lush. What does she do in her own apartment? Wait, does she have her own vi-NO! Not Shizuka! No, she probably practices those anime moves and yells 'Kamehameha' and whatnot… I… could actually see that.

"And if last night went on as the other guys planned she would have a recording of-"

"AHHH! Stop it! I don't want to think about it, it's gross and embarrassing and no one will marry me if it gets out!" She started panicking, "Alright, let's do your plan."

-And sinker!

* * *

Seriously though, what the fuck do you do in your own apartment?... Hehe, no! Away with you, bad thoughts! Still, I want to give her the right push, so she wouldn't back down.

"And here I thought I was going to have to convince with a picture of your cute birthmark on your butt cheek." I said with a solid smirk, I blushed at the memory of last night.

"I-I don't have a… wait, picture?"

"Well, I had to commemorate the event of seeing another woman's nude body. Especially someone as sexy as you, it'll serve as inspiration to me with Piano-sama~" I gave her a wink, pulling out my cell phone and that about does it.

Shizuka's face is reddening incredibly fast, flustering with tears at the corner of her eyes. I took advantage of the situation and took a picture of her, quickly sliding the cell phone back to my pocket, showing her my victorious grin. Yup, that about does it.

"H-H-H-Hentai!" She punched me so hard that the air left my lungs, sent flying of the kotatsu and to the wall behind me, and I could feel my consciousness fading a second time by Shizuka's hit.

I shall dub this "flustered attack: Punch the hentai!" … for the love of god, I should stop doing that… why am I suddenly feel pissed like someone's calling me 'chan'.

I shudder, what's… this ominous… fee… ling? 

**8th of March  
12:03 PM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Landlord apartment, Living room  
Landlady's POV**

… I can partially understand what I'm seeing. I've set three cameras in Hiratsuka Shizuka's apartment about a year ago, one in her bedroom,, one at her living room and one in the kitchen. I was going to put a fourth in the bathroom but I felt that it's inappropriate. I can be freaky but I'm not that much of a freak… I feel like I'm supposed to feel ashamed for doing this but I really don't. I'm seeing everything from this portable monitor in my hands. Technology is a miracle! And they even create things that satisfy our needs! They're nothing compared to the real one but I digress… what was I talking about? Ah, yes. The evil woman and my new tenant's foreplay.

Hiratsuka Shizuka is supposed to be a better teacher at Sobu so she shouldn't have given alcohol to a minor. But good for me, I have evidence of her evil behaviour! But it is strange that Mizuki-chan didn't reject the offer. No, it must be that woman's influence! Already tainting sweet, little Mizuki-chan!

I know the excitement of turning pain into pleasure, I was an expert in my younger days after all! But I can't seem to understand why that **single and lonely** woman would keep punching Mizuki-chan in the same place. I suppose she's an amateur in S&M. I'd have taught her if she didn't send my husband to an early grave! I'll have my revenge! Still, I'd imagine that Mizuki-chan is a masochist for taking all those hit and not resisting.

Ahh~ maybe I'll take her as a student ~ this reminds me of the time I had a fou- eh?

In the monitor, I see **THAT** woman punching Mizuki-chan hard enough and SENT HER CRASHING TO THE WALL?! What is that monstrous strength? That Amazon woman!

"Mizuki-chan has been hit too hard! Oh no! What did you do, you st- what are you doing, Hiratsuka?"

She's checking Mizuki-chan's unconscious body. Wait, is she going to have her way with Mizuki-chan? No! I won't hand her over to you! Even I haven't touched her yet! I will teach her the ways of a-! I was about to leave to rescue the girl when I noticed the evil woman taking Mizuki-chan's cell phone. Stealing the young girl's phone after knocking her out? I knew she was a terrible woman!

She checked the phone and sighed in… relief? It's too bad I can't take pictures of make a video. I could have used those against her but I don't know technology all that well. Although, I remember the number of videos recorded in my escapades, I think I have some here-No, no, not yet. It's not the time to reminisce. I need to focus now.

I continued to watch Hiratsuka carry Mizuki-chan and put her in the balcony, closed the curtains and went to the kitchen. Why do that? It's dark but I can still see. I switched to the kitchen camera there and watched her take … a kitchen knife! My heart started beating fast.

No! She's going to kill Mizuki-chan?! W-why? I have to stop her and-!

I felt my heart drop and freeze as Hiratsuka looked straight into the camera. D-did she see the camera? N-no, how could she? Unless Mizuki-chan told her? I may have given her too much information but she's a sweet girl!

Hiratsuka signaled me with her finger to come to her. I can't hear anything but she mouthed 'Come here!'. I-I should call the police! B-but how will I explain how I knew? W-what am I saying? Mizuki-chan's in danger. I have to go and help her!

The evil woman then mouthed slowly, 'Call the cops, she dies. Come here alone and unarmed'. I-I am terrified! I-is it because I touched her butt and kept reminding her of her single status? I-I can' waste any more time! I hurry out of my apartment on ground floor and use the elevator to get to the 5th floor. I walk shakily to apartment 502, my legs wobbling terribly. I knock twice and hear her vile voice.

* * *

"Come in, obasan."

I felt even more afraid! Mizuki-chan probably told her, and that woman got angry and attacked her without thinking. I just hope I can convince her to let us go, or at least let the child go unharmed.

Hesitantly, I opened the door and walked inside, thinking of leaving the door wide open but Hiratsuka told me to close it. Shivering, I obeyed and I could see her sitting on her leather armchair, facing my direction, one leg over the other. Like the villain I expected her to be. I looked at the kotatsu table and notice all three of my spy cams there with beer cans scattered about. She found all of them! I bit the inside of my lips, worried about what would happen next. Slightly overwhelmed by fear but I have to be brave, for Mizuki-chan!

"How long have you been spying on me?" Her voice was so cod, I flinched before shivering involuntarily. I opened my mouth to answer but no voice came out. This is NOT the same woman I've been spying for a year. She can't be. And if she was… what have I been thinking? Spying on someone I believed to be dangerous? Baka, baka, baka!

* * *

I took a deep breath to try to cal, my heart. Now is not the time to be afraid. Before I could open my mouth to speak, the evil woman got up and walked towards me and-! I-is that blood? There are red drops on her coat. No, it can't be! She's drunk and angry and already claimed Mizuki-chan's life? I-I need to run away!

"It's all your fault, you know." The oh so cold voice spoke again.

"E-eh?"

"You just had to remind me that I'm single, a violent and a drunk, getting older and older, and after your husband went into MY room, wearing MY panties on his head and holding another pair near his nose just to sniff it, what else could I have done but attack him?" She's shaking. In anger or madness or sorrow, I don't know, but she is too dangerous right now. "But it's not enough to live with the guilt of hurting an old man. Oh no! You had to make living here more difficult, telling everyone that I'm nothing but trouble, and I'm doing shady business because I have a car, a bike and lots of beer and cigarettes? You must be joking!" She stood tall in front of me, glaring at me.

I-I made a horrible mistake! I focused too much on myself and… forgot that not all women are like me… what have I done? I've been so self-centered for so long, that I forgot other women hated my husband and I was… the only one who loved him and enjoyed his hobbies… I need to correct this.

"N-no, wait! I'm sorry, b-but I-I really thought you were a bad woman, an evil woman!"

"Haah? Explain." Her glare became much more intense.

"I d-did think you were d-doing shady business because you c-can't afford what you have on a teacher salary! So, I-I just assumed you were doing bad things-"

"Even though your husband was the one who broke into MY apartment?" I-I just-!

"I didn't' think this through." I… don't really have any excuse…

"But you did think breaking into my apartment AGAIN and placing cameras is a good idea? Why? So you can take private pictures of me and release them on internet?"

"N-N-N-NO! Never! I-I-I wo-would never-!" I really, really, did not think this through…

"Well it doesn't matter anymore… because of you, Mizuki is… Mizuki is…" Tears welled up in her eyes, no… no, no, no!

"What did you do to Mizuki-chan?" I all but demanded.

"I-I lost myself in anger and I …what have I done?" She held her head in pain, shivering just as hard as I am, but then stopped. "No… it wasn't my fault. It was yours! You did this to us!" She looked at me with intense hatred, so much so, I could feel it suffocating me. I can't reason with her! I have to get out!

* * *

I turn to reach the door and open it, only to find a person with a Hannya mask. Its eyes had a slightly ominous glow, holding the monitor I had left in my apartment in its left hand and is carrying a plastic bag in the other. A-A-A-A-A b-b-b-body b-b-b-bag? I can't take it anymore!

"KIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Obasan, you're supposed to go. 'Eiya' rather than 'Kiya', it doesn't suit a woman your age." A familiar voice made itself known, coming from the person in Hannya mask. I-is that…?

"E-eh? Mi-Mizuki-chan?" I had to calm my heart before it bursts out of me. Oh god, this almost gave me a heart attack!

"Obasan, please!" The masked individual all but growled, "I'd rather not have the 'chan' honorific added to my name." That's definitely Mizuki-chan… but how d-did she…?

"B-b-but I thought you d-d-died! I-I saw H-Hiratsuka-chan carry you to the balcony!"

"Don't add 'chan' to my name either, you old hag!" Hiratsuka decided to chime in. I forgot she was here for a moment… and she's not as drunk as I thought she was!

"Huh? I think you're exaggerating things. It's all a prank." Mizuki-ch-san slid her mask to the side of her head and smiled like nothing was wrong, moving past me and started collecting the beer cans while placing the portable monitor on the kotatsu.

"That's right," Hiratsuka said with a smile as she helped with the cleaning, "I can't believe you actually screamed 'Kiya', that's pretty funny." She started laughing hard.

"A… a prank?" I froze in place. I almost couldn't believe it. It's horrible! How could they do this to me?! I decide to confront them. "That's terrible, why would you do that?"

And just like that, the atmosphere changed and it reminded me of yesterday when I talked about Mizuki-san's parents. A-ara? I think I've made another mistake on Mizuki-san. I feel I'll be lectured… 

**8th of March  
12:20 PM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Apartment 502, Living room  
Mizuki's POV**

"Obasan," I said to the landlady to gain her attention, with a tone of authority and seriousness, "This was a cruel prank to show you what could have happened if the accumulated animosity grew and went unresolved." I stood up and faced her. Staring into her eyes.

"You've done injustice to your tenants when she's obviously been wronged. You knew about your husband's hobbies but you still gave Shizuka a hard time. Not only that, but you committed a crime by planting three cameras in her apartment, violating her privacy. How do we know that you're not an accomplice to your husband? Taking pictures of your tenants to blackmail them? Watch them leave and have your husband rob them when they're not home?"

"W-what? No! I've never-!" She's shocked of the accusation, but I didn't give her a chance to prove her innocence. It's most likely untrue, but my goal is to have her focus on her own mistakes.

"Or just sell the pictures of female tenants?"

"N-no! I assure you I'm inno-!"

"You probably even sell the stolen female undergarments!"

* * *

"Please, stop!" The landlady said, trembling where she stood. "I-I… I understand that I've been unfair and wrong and unjust. But in my old age, I only have my husband as my best friend and lover." She looked at Shizuka and continued. "Hiratsuka-chan, when you found about my husband, you retaliated like many would and I couldn't stop you from calling the police. The neighbours heard the commotion and found out what happened." She wore a defeated expression.

"They… looked at me with pity and scorned my husband," holding back tears, "but the truth is I was an accomplice in all his panties thieving crimes. We've always worked together but we stopped when we've hit 60s. Around the time I stopped my escapades." I turned to face Shizuka so fast, I thought I broke something. She looked at me with the same expression.

Pure horror.

And we agreed telepathically. 'If she starts talking, we put her in the body bag."

"But when my husband saw Hiratsuka-chan, he couldn't stop thinking about her and her shapely body that I no longer had." There was bitterness and jealousy in her voice and the look of horror on Shizuka's pale face deepened. All I could do was sigh.

Obasan looked at Shizuka softly, "I just feel like you took him away from me. I'm sorry for my selfish behaviour and for being so stupid. I ignored your feelings and I've been a horrible person to you. Please forgive this old lady." She was going to perform a dogeza but Shizuka walked over to her and stopped her.

"I forgive you, obasan… and maybe we can start over." Shizuka said with a smile.

I felt a bile coming up my throat, but swallowed it. This scene is making me sick but I get the feeling I'll intervene any moment now…

* * *

"I'd like that, Hiratsuka-chan. I've so missed the feeling of your butt and hips." At that moment, Hiratsuka Shizuka paled for the umpteenth time as the old lady reached to grab her butt, "I wonder how they are no-"

She was about to reach for Shizuka but I grabbed he wrist and sopped her. I may have just met Hiratsuka Shizuka yesterday and got to know her today, but that won't stop me from being… possessive. I smirked at the confused old lady.

"I'm sorry obasan, but Shizuka-nee-chan belongs to me now." I boldly claimed.

Shizuka blushed like a beautiful scarlet rose as I let go of the old woman, wrapped my arm around Shizuka's hip and pulled her to my side. I didn't blush. In fact, I was smiling triumphly.

The old lady could only laugh at my declaration and Shizuka's state, "Ohohoho! My, oh my! I remember times t experimented with women, I was hoping to find that in both of you."

Me and Shizuka shivered violently at the thought.

We looked at each other and agreed, 'Ready the body bag if the next distraction fails.'

I looked at the landlady… who seemed to be walking down memory lane… Is that how I look like when I have perverted thoughts?! No! I refuse to believe that! I decided to wrap up this event as quickly as possible.

"Obasan, what happened to your husband?"

Hiratsuka looked at the landlady with anticipation. She doesn't know what happened to him?

"Oh, he passed away a couple of months ago." She said with a sad smile.

Shizuka looked conflicted for a moment but I stepped in to fill in the blanks.

"He passed away with a smile, didn't he?" At least I hope, so Shizuka's guilt would disperse.

* * *

Her sad smile turned into a smirk, "Damn right he did!" Surprising the both of us, "He died with panties on his head and wearing one. Hahaha!" I… I don't want to ask anything…

The conflicted look on Shizuka vanished immediately, and her whatever sympathy or empathy she held towards him became non-existent and is instead filled with disgust. I can relate to that… although, to think that an old bastard like him got hold of Shizuka's undergarment before I did, I'll kill him! Wait, he's already dead. I'll summon his spirit and I'll… I'll… wait, hold on, what am I thinking? I-I'm just tired… yeah…. Wow, I actually am… I'm starting to feel dizzy. Too much energy spent talking, climbing down building and back…

I lean on my head on Shizuka's shoulder. I'm suddenly extremely tired. I… just want to rest now…

* * *

"Did you know there' an urban legend about him? The one known as Pantsu-man?" Landlady-san said with a smile. That fucking smile… is this revenge? Please… stop… "We broke into sooo many homes and stole more underwear than we could-"

No… please … stop! Too much… useless… information…

That's when Hiratsuka Shizuka came to the rescue.

"Just, what did you see in him?"

NOOOOOOO! WHY?!

Landlady-san… I'll just call her that. She blushed and confessed to us something we did NOT need to know, "In all of my escapades, he was my favourite! He would do EVERYTHING and ANYTHING with me, a real pervert and I enjoyed being the target of his perverted tendencies. I remember that one time when I went to the roof at night and-" She was gonna go into details but we stopped her immediately. I glared at Hiratsuka and she muttered an apology.

"I'm sorry, landlady-san, but we'll be having lunch now. If you'll excuse me, I'll go and wash up." I said politely and turned around to get to the bathroom.

* * *

The old lady smiled mischievously and thought that was the best idea to try and grab my butt (I know her kind… in a way), but I ended up performing the judo toss and slammed her on the ground. Hiratsuka looked at the scene with morbid horror and I just sighed as the old lady released a loud… moan… fuck my life…

"GOD!" Landlady-san exclaimed. "I haven't felt this good in years! What is this? A violent massage? I feel rejuvenated!" She literally jumped on her feet and moved like a cat, "The last time I felt this good was when… actually, I think it's about time I took a vacation! It's time for an escapade! I'll see you two when I come back~" She then RAN towards the door and exited. I think she also flipped but I just… don't care right now…

… I… I don't have enough energy for this… at all…

"What… just happened?" Damn it, Shizuka! "That violent massage you told me was real?! … That's … just plain weird." I nodded in response, still looking at the door, "Where'd you get mask?"

"It's mine. Had them in my room along with an Oni, a Kitsune and Tengu masks. Two of each actually, the normal looking ones and the custom-made leather masks."

That peaked her interest, "I'll show you later."

* * *

Seriously, getting from this balcony to mine was pretty simple. Getting the mask was even simpler but climbing down was a bit tricky. My body is trained, so the danger is drastically low but there's always that chance of making mistakes. I had to convince Hiratsuka to let me do that by saying I'm a professional climber, which I'm not. Not that she needs to know that. I did climb down buildings when I used to live with my parents. Mostly to get away from… I shake my head, trying to get the old memories and thoughts out.

*Sigh*

What a day … but it's not over yet… and I still haven't played Piano-sama~… Fuck…

"How'd you know where the cameras were?" Apparently, Shizuka wasn't sharing the same feelings I did. Well, I'll humour her of a little bit.

"Just the most likely places where they could be planted and have the best view of the place, not that hard." I answered as I went to the bathroom to wash up. My neighbour collected all the beer cans, tossed them in the bag and tied it up. I brought the bag on a whim but that had a serious effect on Landlady-san… Hehe, her scream was hilarious.

"Your acting was pretty good, I saw everything on the portable monitor." I had to give her credit, it was realistic with all the facial expressions and the tone of her voice. Oh right, the audio on the monitor was off which is why I didn't hear anything at first. That baba probably wasn't good with technology, but I kind of am… and this is the spoils of the battle so it wouldn't be considered stealing, right? …. Fuck it, I'm taking it anyway.

* * *

"Oh, you think so?" My neighbour voiced from the living room as I washed my face, the weather was colder today, a contrast to yesterday's warmth. "I didn't think I'd be that convincing. Anyway, why didn't you invite the old lady to have lunch with us? Wasn't that part of your 'plan'?

"I wanted to cook for Shizu-nee-chan!" I said cheekily, a tired smile decorated my face. Maybe I'm just hungry… I'm taking that beef ramen.

 **[3]** "Don't you meet heat up?" Her voice was slightly high-pitched, more than usual, meaning she's blushing. If she's that easy to blush and pale, it's gonna be a lot of fun tossing remarks. I left the bathroom and saw her sitting in her leather chair, tinkering with the portable monitor, hiding that girly blush. How the fuck are you still single? I went to the kitchen to heat up the food I brought.

"No I want to cook for you since all you eat is junk food." The sound of tinkering and I continued, "I checked your fridge and cabinets, nothing but beer and instant ramen. You're a slob, so I'm thinking that I'd like to cook for you from now on. You know, it's better to eat with company than to eat alone." I expected her to blush, not that I'd see it since I'm in the kitchen, but then I remembered something.

When was the last time she ate with company? This is bachelorette apartment, completely unprepared for having company and Landlady-sans's description of her tells me she spends most of her time alone. And remembering this morning, it's possible that her yearning is greater than I initially thought. I can't help but smile at the thought. If I could gain her complete trust and win her over to my side, maybe then, I'll have that bond that lasts forever.

* * *

"Well, sorry for being a slob." There was a crack in her voice. I can tell that she stood up and walked to open the curtain in the balcony as I carried the food and walked to the kotatsu, with the bottles of water and chopsticks. I looked at Hiratsuka Shizuka and she turned with a bright smile and relished how beautiful she looked, unlike how seductive she was, she's genuinely before my eyes.

No one really wants to be alone, we all need somebody and not just anybody. Someone who'd really accept us and stay with us.

She slowly walked to me, sliding the lab coat off and tossing it to the leather chair, stepping closer and closer to me. My eyes focused on the movements of her hips and her breasts, my mouth opening slightly as she stood in front of me and reached out to-

-grab the bottles of water and chopsticks, to place them on the kotatsu… H-hold on! Di-did I just fantasise about Hiratsuka and myself? Ahh! Forgive me, Piano-sama~! … Maybe I could just grab her as- Fuck! My hands are occupied! Damn it. Kami-sama! This is not a Yuri story!

"By the way, I'm taking back my gifts for you." I said to Shizuka, loud and clear as she turned to me. "I like your company, so I'll keep you healthy to keep you around." I smiled and placed the steaming beef ramen and okonomiyaki on the kotatsu.

Shizuka smirked, "Well, I am yours, aren't it?"

"Yes, you are mine and I am yours." I said ever so smoothly. You're too inexperienced to be teasing me! … N-not that I-I do that with a l-l-lot of people, mind you!

Shizuka's eyes sparkled with hope and grabbed my hand, her smile spoke of joy and her lips spoke the words; "Ahh~~ Please marry me, Mizuki-chan~"

I smiled widely and promptly rejected her, "No, thank you! I'm straight and don't use 'chan' in my name!" And with that, we shared a laugh and proceeded to have lunch.

* * *

Today is a good day. Too many things happened in too little time. I got my spoils of war, got the girl and I'm perfectly content! I can only hope that everything goes smoothly, though I've still got things to do. I think I'll take this one step at a time.

Overall, everything went better than I expec-

"By the way, I heard a masked female celebrity went to the local supermarket and was harassed by that perverted security man, but then used a judo toss on him, knocking him out cold. Do you know anything about that?"

"…"

"The people also took pictures of that woman. Did you know she has the same and style as you? Crazy, don't you think?"

"…" …damn it, Shizuka!

"Ne, Mizuki, are you our new local celebrity?" My neighbour wore the Cheshire cat's smile.

"…" I could only look away and sweat bullets as she laughed and immediately choked on her beef ramen that I was going to eat.

… Overall, **almost** everything went better than I expected…

 **\- End Chapter –**

Hello everyone, this is A-Khalil and this is my first fanfiction story, 3rd chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please let me know how I could written it better. Thank you all.

This chapter was a bit iffy to me. I wasn't sure you'd like it but I wanted to build a tighter relationship between Mizuki and Hiratsuka. It might seem rushed the bonding, but I did add the reason to the closeness, and that is the yearning. Hiratsuka to companionship she craved, Mizuki to female role model, mother and sister figure which she never had. This story is also longer than I expected, but I hope you'll like it. The progress of the story will take a while, but I have a number of ideas of how the story will advance, and I'll take your opinions and criticism into account.

 **Info Of OC:  
** Akechi Mizuki, a 16 years old Japanese girl who is considered by Hiratsuka 'mischievous' but doesn't mind it. Mizuki-san's point of view of how things work is dependent on HER common sense and HER understanding, and she judges people and things by HER view of right and wrong, the reason why she doesn't have a problem speaking to others like most loners do is because she doesn't care. She chooses who to associate with and she's in control of her own choices. She's also a bit more muscular than girls of her age but I'm sure you figured that out.

 **Notes For Author:**  
Tragic death of Mizuki's father  
The mother leaves Mizuki in 3rd grade  
The significance of "Bright Flower"  
Hatred for 'chan' suffix  
The masks' story  
The year gap  
Mizuki's pervert nature (Hentai Genes)  
Mizuki's darker nature (Violent Genes)

 **Thanks:  
** I want to take this chance to thank everyone who gave me an idea for the name of OCs. I don't have the best naming sense and I was hoping to receive names similar Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui and Shiromeguri Meguri, but that's fine.

Please let me know if I've made a mistake or there's something that needs correcting. Other than that, tell me what you think and I hope you will all enjoy reading.

 **Began: 8:56 27/04/2017  
Ended: 9:25 03/05/2017**

 **[1] EDITOR'S NOTE: aka hotpants, BOKU WA SORE ARU DESU!**

 **[2]I just want to share: before typing this part, I thought if Katawa PV has an anime adaptation, Shizune's part is gonna be directed Bakemonogatari style. But I don't think it should just because she has the longest route. I was trying to say it was coincidence when this part came in.**

 **[3]EDITOR'S NOTE: I don't know how how how how**

 **Edisi here:** YAAAAHH! I'M not, very very very trying very hard. Not work but the typos I keep making. if ya spot typos YAAAI DUN CARE! As for syntax YAA! bite me.

Shame dough, lukin forward for those ideas he had in mind. It dusn't have to be always 'bout Hachiko, we got Silent Seven Star, wasn't she, the best girl, just enough? Yer lukin at Hebiko as if he's revolving the universe. BU BUUU DESU WA!

If I was 'im, I'm gonna make this a prequel of 3 years before instead, wid Haruno as her club mate (deosn't have to) and lotsa of loveable stereotypes and an OC here and there. I got dis idea because I misunderstood the first two chapters. I mean, Aragaki Ayase was acting like a kid Toshino Kyouko. Silent Seven Star appears to be close and casual girl. Giggity.

While I do like Akechi Mizuki and I don't mind her 'attitude', I just hope Mr. Author wouldn't hurt to at least tame her for the audience (OH poor her indeed). I'm looking forward to his next story.

 **Logs logs bb':**

 **Lowercased Of  
Partially uppercased apartment complex  
Fil - fill  
…you ashamed?'. Like… - ….you ashamed?' like…  
Removed her  
Added period  
3 - three  
Lowercased Unconscious  
Her - he  
Bow - boy  
Brace knuckles - brass knuckles  
What've - what you've - y'all've  
10 - ten**

 **Principle - principal (most pieces I've read has them 'principle' when I thought they're supposed to be 'principal' so I'm having free space for doubts)**

 **H-Hai - H-hai  
Lowercased not  
Added comma  
Later - soon**

" **̶I̶ ̶e̶x̶i̶s̶t̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶a̶p̶a̶r̶t̶m̶e̶n̶t̶…̶"̶ ̶ ̶?̶?̶?̶?̶?̶?̶ ̶ ̶ ̶I̶ ̶d̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶i̶n̶t̶e̶r̶p̶r̶e̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶c̶  
exist - exit**

 **Who's - whose**  
 **Her - here**  
 **Set - said I didn't know why Mr. Author wrote this way.**  
 **Shuizu-nee - Shizu-nee**  
 **coffee-san - Coffee-san**  
 **Monologuing - monologuing**  
 **have is in getting = have in is getting**  
 **That - that**  
 **Lowercased Of**  
 **Partially uppercased apartment complex**  
 **Lowercased Hopefully**  
 **Irresistibly revised 'The weather isn't too hot nor too cold', then made , - .**  
 **Removed the**  
 **Lowercased The  
Lowercased Screw**  
 **Lowercased No**  
 **Removed a**  
 **Uppercased Fury**  
 **Lowercased of**  
 **REATREAT - RETREAT**  
 **Lowercased For**  
 **Councelor - counselor**  
 **Removed no**  
 **Added we**  
 **Lowercased Oh**  
 **Uppercased Eyes**  
 **Removed the**  
 **Lowercased Well**  
 **Outta - oughta**  
 **Lowercased But**  
 **Added a period**  
 **There - the**  
 **Refence - defence**  
 **Added of**  
 **Uppercased she**  
 **Added a period**  
 **Lowercased Of**  
 **3 - three**  
 **Uppercased amazon**  
 **SNET - SENT**  
 **Added you**  
 **Lowercased Chan**  
 **Teacher - teach**  
 **I'm - I**  
 **Lowercased Video**  
 **Uppercased come**  
 **" - '**  
 **3 - three**  
 **Uppercased slightly**  
 **Removed a space**  
 **Lowercased Just**  
 **Lowercased Of**  
 **3 - three**  
 **Added a period**  
 **Added a period**  
 **A - I**  
 **Added a period  
bow- box**


	4. Chapter 4

i do not own this. this is A-Khalil's work. i merely recovered and reuploaded it.

 **Disclaimer**

I do not own My Teen Romantic Comedy Snafu  
Only the Original Characters (OC) within this story

 **-Bright Flower-**

 **Chapter 4: Craving Something Pure…**

Question: Is something 'Pure' worth craving for?

Answer: Yes and no.

Elaboration: What is purity? Freedom from adulteration and contamination. Freedom from immorality. Cleansed, fresh, clear, high-quality, integrity, decency, morality, sincerity, and so on. Without a proper context, purity could mean any of those things. So, what is pure to me? Thinking of my grandfather, I hold pure love. Thinking of my parents, pure loathing and hatred. Thinking of myself, both of me… pure… emptiness and loss. A void that cannot be filled by others unless I allow them to. I was pure… pure and innocent, but as I am now… I am drenched in sin, stinking of blood, and I thrived in impurity. And I craved for something to be mine, be it pure or not.

So, which would I choose? Purity or impurity?

In purity, I was enveloped with so much light and I glowed in darkness.

In impurity, I fought, won and grew in power. I survived and I am strong.

So which of them would I choose?

Both of them, the pure version of myself, and the impulse version.

To condemn the purity that I was born with is to deny kindness and compassion that I've once upon a time held yearned for. And to deny the impurity I embraced, would be to deny my growth and my existence that I embraced. I will not be forced to choose between who I was and who I am.

For the purity still exists in me and the impurity is how I still stand on my feet.

So… do I still crave the purity that I once held and now slumbers in me? Yes, I sincerely do.

But I can't ignore the possibility that the purity I held will wash away everything I gathered within the impurity that helped me become what I am today. And if it happens, what would become of me? That uncertainty is what makes me hesitant …. So, is 'Purity' worth craving?

* * *

At times, it is not … but I want to believe that it is.

There is… beauty in something pure. And hat beauty is a place where you can find comfort, warmth and safety… like a warm, welcoming home where no nightmare could ever reach. Where nothing bad ever happens. There will be a time when I can't always be strong, where I can't stand on my feet and I want safety in a place where I could call home. Cleansed, decent, bright and … free…

I want to hold onto something that is mine and mine alone… something everlasting… and pure… 

**8** **th** **of March  
01:00 PM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Apartment 502, Study room**

Lunch was slightly hectic, to say the least. While we enjoyed the food that was heated, we also enjoyed each other's company and that … *Sigh* … included the explanation on how I retaliated to that perverted security guy. Surprisingly though, after Shizuka stopped laughing, she checked the media reports about the issue and it has been blown up into something incredible.

Apparently, the 'mysterious celebrity' took down a sleazy bastard who has been harassing young women for a while and the young women are celebrating 'her', and when the police got involved, it turned out that the security man has had cameras installed in many places where 'inappropriate' pictures would be taken of employees AND customers, used as blackmail or sold some to some shady people. The evidence was revealed when the 'mysterious celebrity' judo tossed the man, he was 'conveniently' carrying a device that showed the camera viewing live feeds of customers in 'inappropriate' angles.

… That is **EERILY** similar to what I accused Landlady-san just an hour earlier, what the actual fuck?! This is freaky, I don't think I can get over this… Kami-sama, do you have a hand in this? Or am I actually psychic? Maybe I can use my esper powers to-NO! NO! NO! Bad thoughts! I've had enough of you this morning, leave!... Jiggly-tits-DAMN IT!

* * *

Then, there were interviewers on witness who saw the 'mysterious celebrity'. Fuck! They all agreed that the person was female and is extremely beautiful, so beautiful that all who saw her were dazzled and flushed at the mere sight of her. Well, isn't that a massive ego boost? The report continues to imply that the 'mysterious celebrity' wore a disguise in order not to attract too much attention to her incredible beauty but her attire was described as 'suspicious as f**k'. I am sooo branding this. Her eyes were described as glowing jewels, her midnight coloured hair styled in a Pouf, an 18th century hairstyle. She was assured to be a celebrity because of her looks and was dressed, possibly, to hide her well-toned and semi-muscular body as she was able to carry all her purchased items which a male staff member of the supermarket couldn't even lift. The male staff member became depressed and wept at his lost masculinity and entered a state of depression but vowed to go to the gym and lift weights in order to regain his lost manliness.

… I'd have used the 'Do you even lift, bro?' reference but that turned into more of a Rocky Balboa's speech, which I would have LOVED to dish out…

* * *

Then there were pictures of the 'mysterious celebrity' with the cashier and paying for the items, then more of her leaving the supermarket. Thank god, not Kami-sama, that they didn't follow me… but seriously, what the actual fuck?

More of the same reports suggested that the 'mysterious celebrity' is a professional bodybuilder or a fitness instructor with celebrity-like features. There are also comments from other women who were witnessed saluting the 'mysterious celebrity' saying that she represented the strength in women and their power of independence. Attached were more pictures and a… payment for more information about her? For the last time, WHAT …. THE ACTUAL … FUCK?! It was just one fucking day and all this happened…

I turn from the computer in front of me to my side and glare the Laughing Hiratsuka, who's been laughing and rolling on the ground and enjoying my expressions for these last few minutes. Of course, after she was done laughing and teasing me, we did talk about the problems that comes with being well known. But, of course, before that…

* * *

…

"Well, this sucks!" I exclaimed loudly, tossing my arms in the air as I lead back on the computer chair, "Now I can't even leave the apartment now without attracting unwanted attention! How did this even happen?" I was in slight despair.

"Why did you even leave the apartment dressed like THAT in the first place, 'Mysterious celebrity'-san?" I glared at her smile and it grew into a grin. One of these days, my glare will shoot lasers and you will be nothing but ashes! "Ah right, the Alexandria's Genesis effect, yeah?"

"Obviously! You know what it's like to have desired figure, beautiful features and, apparently, glowing purple eyes! We attract too much attention, men would hound us like dogs while women would rip us apart." I said with a dejected expression on my face. I covered my face with the palm of my hands, slightly annoyed by the revelation of yesterday's event.

"That's a bit of exaggeration." I know it is! I shut down the computer as my neighbour continued, "But I get where you're coming from. It's like you said earlier, the curse of beauty and all. But I'm sure you'll think of something… like NOT wearing the hat, sunglasses, mask and Pouf hairstyle… or your taste in clothing. Then again, don't you think you're just being overly self-conscious?" Shizuka said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"I know I could do that, I just prefer to avoid the extra attention drawn by my features. And…" I sighed before I spoke again, "Y-you're right, I AM being too self-conscious about my looks. It's something I have to get over but it's just… I-it'll take time." I laid my head on the keyboard and sighed again. One way to put is that it doesn't fit with my personality, but then again, aren't I kind of a mess? With all my hypocrisy and contradictions, being overly-conscious with how I dress but not how I behave or seem to others is a bit off… speaking of contradictions… "Hey, weren't you upset when you found out that you proposed to me before we ate, how come?" I turned to face her while still laying my head on the keyboard.

"Eh? Well, I was drunk yesterday so it kind of seemed like I was desperate, as for the second, it was more like going with the flow and comedic effect, you know." She smiled and scratched her cheek, while I gave her a look of mock shock.

"W-what? G-going with the flow? So, you were just playing with my heart? H-how could you?!" I exaggerated in the accusation and the outrage, faking sobbing sounds and wiping the non-existent tears. Shizuka simply rolled her eyes with her smile and got up to leave the room. I got up and followed her to the living room, checking out her clothing. I really do like how she's dressed, so I wanted to compliment her.

"You looked amazing in your cocktail dress, but I like you better in your trousers and shirt. I don't get that feeling like I want to rip your clothes with my teeth." … for fuck's sake, why brain? WHY?

* * *

Thankfully, she just laughed it off. Not blushing? Maybe with too many sexual remarks in such a short amount of time, she's starting building up an immunity? Nah, I'm sure it'll come down after a while. "I do look good, don't I? This is also what I wear when I teach at school. Did I tell you that I teach Japanese literature?" She went to stand next to the leather armchair and looked around and muttered quietly, "Tch, guess I'll go and buy new furniture."

"No, it's okay." I said to Hiratsuka and she turned around, surprised that I heard her. "I have sharp ears, so I usually pick up sounds from faraway places." I clapped my hands and smiled at her with a decision on my mind already made, "You don't need to but more furniture, it'll be a waste of money! So, let's go over to my pace, "MI Casa Es Tu Casa..'" She looked confused, so I elaborated, "It means 'My house is your house' in Spanish. She nodded in understanding.

"Oh, sure! Just let me get into something more comfortable but doesn't turn you into a criminal." She said with a smile as she walked into her room. I didn't respond, but then she added, "Or you two-timing Piano-sama~!" I could **feel** her mocking smile, initiate counterattack!

"Make sure you cover that birthmark!"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Counterattack successful!

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Super effective!

"OK."

"…" … Wait for it~

"…"

"Do I have one?" The uncertainty settled in her voice is delicious and I relished it with a wide, victorious grin on my face.

"Maybe~" She'll probably have her revenge on me but I'll take it, it'll be worth it. And I think I heard her mutter something about last laugh or something. Already lowering your voice further to prevent me from hearing your vengeful plan? You learn fast!

For the next few seconds, I heard nothing but the shuffling of clothes. I stood near the kitchen and the exit, with the plastic bag which contained all the gifts I was going to give to Shizuka, but decided against. However, I fished out nicotine gum pack to give to her when she comes out. And in a minute later, she came out and was dressed in white shorts with blue strips, reaching her knees. A plain red shirt that didn't hug her body. Thank you for putting the effort of not turning into more of a pervert than I already am.

"So… what's it like to be an overnight sensation?" My eye twitched and I know Shizuka is enjoying this, seeing the smile on her face… No one will find her body! NO ONE BUT ME!... N-not that I-I-I would do a-anything to y-your b-body! … Maybe grope a bit here and the-NO! Fade away Hentai Genes! … *sigh*

"What's it like being old and sin- **gugh!** " And the routine occurs. I can't say I don't enjoy pressing on Shizuka's buttons but that doesn't make me a masochist… right? She pulled her fist and I straightened up slowly. Just gonna walk off the pain that definitely did not turn to pleasure. I'm surprised I haven't thrown up everything I ate yet.

* * *

"A-ah! Here's some nicotine gum pack, a temporary replacement for your cigarettes." I tossed her the identified item and lead her out of the apartment into mine.

"You DO know that I won't stop smoking just because you want me to, right?"

"I know. I know there will be some backlash if you suddenly stop, which is why I gave you the pack as 'temporary' replacement. That is, until you keep eating my home-made meals, every day, and wash away the unhealthy addiction with a healthier one. That way, you'll be eternally loyal to me!"

"I think I just heard something diabolical about enslavement through food, but I'll ignore that. Also, if you keep saying such sweet things, I'll end up proposing to you and get rejected again. So, please stop." She said that with a grin then suddenly turned into a dejected look. You know what, I'll think I'll let this opening slide.

I lead Hiratsuka Shizuka into the living room and she sat on the red sofa. I opened the curtains as was hit with noon's bright light, the balcony's slide door opened and I embraced the cool air. The feeling is great, so I took that moment to stretch my arms and legs, bend forwards and backwards, rotate my shoulders and bend my knees. I can feel my body breathing and I feel more energized. I breathed in the cool air, and it felt like the spring season is in my body. I turn and lie down on the black sofa. I realise Hiratsuka has been eyeing me, a question floating over her head.

"Tell me, Mizuki," Shizuka began, "do you do heavy sports? I mean, normally it's usually unlikely for someone who plays a piano also does something like what you did. You know, JUMPING OFF BALCONY TO BALCONY!" Ahh, she's still angry about that? Such a worrywart. "Who are you? Spiderman?" … there was a Japanese live-action TV series which was about Spiderman in 1978… does that mean her is about-NO! I don't want to die! If I continue this line of thought, I will def-!

"Are you thinking something rude again, Mizuki-chan?" Her eyes stared into mine and they looked crazed! "I know there was a TV series of Spiderman in Japan, it doesn't mean I was born at the time to watch it, you know." FUCK! She's a mind reader! INNITIATE DIVERSION PLAN!

* * *

"Not at all, I was just questioning your Japaneseness since you mentioned Spiderman and instead of some blonde ninja kid who obviously had a thing for Mister dark, handsome and broody he was chasing after." … I think this is the reverse of 'Out of the flying pan and into the fire', seeing as how age is worse than-!

"I will not have my Japaneseness be questioned by a slightly more muscular young woman!" She almost shouted, but it was obvious she's referring to my earlier comment that mentioned her single status and age. I can feel the phantom pain throbbing. I'm glad we can easily maintain an air of ease and comfort despite knowing each other for a single day. I raised my hands and smile, while still lying where I was, in resignation as a response to her mock outburst.

"Well, to answer the question your original question, no. I don't do heavy sports. It's more like… a mixture of parkour-ish and martial arts. Not one or the other, really." I closed my eyes and gave her part of the answer she wanted. Well, neither was true to be honest. I used to run towards from others on unorthodox parts whenever I couldn't endure the bullying and harassment, or fight off those who caught me and, later, fought them head on when I accepted he change in me. I'm sure she'll come up with the right conclusion. I put both hands at the back of my head, and waited for her to speak.

"Well, years of training could build up good muscles. Both depend on speed, agility and power, so it's really good that you picked up on those." Shizuka said with a smile and a nod, at least I imagine she would. I think I forgot something… Every time I punched you, I could feel the muscles on your abdomen hardened."

"Oh? So, the reason why you've been punching me is because you wanted to feel me up?" I couldn't not tease when I'm given such an opening. "I knew it, you're really despe-!" I looked at my neighbour and received a glare that nearly paralysed me. M-maybe I should just l-lay off the teasing… yeah. "W-well, 'A sound soul dwells in a sound mind and a sound body', right?" I tried to divert her glare with a quote from another anime. Play take his piece offering and spare me your wrath, O anime scholar!"

* * *

Shizuka sighed in response to my words, "Well it's not like there's anything wrong. It's just unusual, that's all." She took out the nicotine gum pack and proceeded to chew on one for a few seconds, then stopped… then started chewing slowly and returned to chew it normally after a shrug. "Takoyaki flavour, eh? Not bad."

I lost myself in a fit of giggles.

Takoyaki flavoured gum, haha!

I love my country, so much. 

**8** **th** **of March  
01:40 PM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Apartment 501, Living Room**

The talk about the beauty brought back thoughts of jealousy and envy from female students and the unwanted attention from the male students. For one such as myself, beauty is a curse that makes more enemies than allies. Not saying that I'd have been free of problems if I was ugly, I'm just saying that being a loner is pretty tough when you're put in a cage with unreasonable animals that howl and growl about territories and groups and any other crap. You'd get surrounded and mauled, only to be forced back into the cage and you end up losing your soul and spirit, praying to every god in existence to put an end to the suffering, if you understand how incredibly and unbelievably petty girls can be, you'd understand how they'd bully a girl who looks prettier, has better hair or even better accessories than them. If you understand the psychology of a group of teen girls and their thinking pattern towards a girl who stays alone, you'd understand how horribly cruel they can be and how nonchalant their attitude towards their own ridiculous thoughts and petty jealousy. Either that, or I've been with the worst group of girls in Japan put together, like I went to a school that actively gathered delinquents, bitches and assholes. … Does that make me any of those, too?

With beauty comes attention, and attention isn't always a good thing, which is why loners tend to hunch over and hide or pretend to be busy doing something they are not really doing. I'd talk about the power of loners but I'd be digressing.

"It was hard and tedious… completely unnecessary struggles I had to deal with."

* * *

A smart person would know how to use the attention, knowing its value and how to avert it if necessary. A good-looking student who gets attention will use social skills to interact with others and usually with other students equally attractive, as is 'expected', and form a social group to maintain a status and social hierarchy they adapt into. An academically intelligent student who gets attention will maintain it through studies and good relationship with teachers and most students, musicians with other musicians, and so on. But what about the loners? If they've gathered, they wouldn't really be loners, would they? No, I suppose they are 'expected' to be otakus but that's really not here nor there, since they are like hidden characters waiting to be discovered… in my eyes, anyway, while others saw them in a negative light. Unsociable, unattractive, unathletic, untalented and so on. And then, I have been discovered…

"What kind of character was I? A bright flower, glowing in the darkest time. Attracting the eyes of those who desire to pluck me and those who wish to stomp on me."

* * *

During the last two years of elementary school and the first years of middle school and the first years of middle school, there was some sort of mentality somehow planted by an unknown entity that compelled children to behave like animals. As if stripped of morals, they behave on instinct as they grow to be their own people and experimenting, in a way, no longer restricted by their ideology of their parents since they grasped their ability to make their own choices. And when it came to me, I chose to try to be a good girl at the time in order to be accepted by my parents. And that came with a terrible cost of seeming to others like I was 'pretending' to be better than them, coming off as obnoxious and entitled. I was shunned and became an outcast, but when I 'bloomed' as I hit puberty, things became even worse. In 5th and 6thh grade, I was constant target of harassment and bullying that I continuously endured, because I thought 'enduring' was the right thing to do. Because it was 'expected'."

"It was horrifying to realise that children, who are seen as embodiment of innocence, could behave so horrible towards others. I came to realisation, that they have chosen to be so… and I remained the same…"

* * *

After a year break, I went to the first year in middle school in Narita, Chiba, hoping that it would be different but the result was worse, much, much worse.

I was already the odd one out, being older than everyone by a year and I was more mature mentally and physically, which further alienated me, more beautiful which incited jealousy and envy from the girls and interest and teasing from the boys. The boy's interest and teasing were harmless, but incredibly annoying. Receiving a barrage of love letters was odd, seeing as how all I used to be was a girl who was slightly pretty, quiet and liked to be left alone. 'I am fine being alone, so don't bother yourselves with me' was what I said when I introduce myself in the beginning of the year. To think suck words could bring such problems, it was unreasonable.

The girls, however, were… terrifying to say at the least. It's well known that girls mature mentally faster than boys, but are still in the process of stabling their emotions. Their jealousy like poison and their envy was acid, and their acts were just evil. It began with a silent treatment, being ignored at all times and even during class. They laughed about it, giggling like they've succeeded. They took the next step, putting pins in my shoes and messing with my school materials. The classics. And it evolved into full-blown bullying, writing all kinds of obscenities on my desk and I was 'expected' to endure everything. It eventually reached the final stage of physical and verbal violence that was practiced out in the open.

"All because I was pretty and caught attention. How disgusting."

* * *

The teachers were tired of the usual bullying and would not help more than what they usually do, which involved standing in front of the class and the teacher giving the glare, expecting the culprits to just apologise. It was humiliating. The principle would never have enough time to deal with 'silly' matters, and so, I was left on my own. And that gave me a semblance of despair… and joy.

Despair, because it was what's 'expected' of a loner such as me and that there's no way out. And joy, because I finally understood that the acts of 'evil' were accepted by the majority, because it was 'expected' to happen, and so the 'expected' was accepted.

"So, what if the unexpected happened? How would people respond?"

* * *

The idea made me smile like a madwoman! Maybe I had lost what little sanity I had left, being cornered by those who hurt me, denied assistance by those who were supposed to help me, trying to please a 'mother' who left me long ago and a 'father' who was no longer there. There was only so much I could take. Being with my grandfather was a second chance in life for me, and that one year break was enough time for me to develop into who I wanted to be. I was released from a cycle of pain, sadness and despair, only to be dragged back by those who meant nothing to me. And this is why I despaired and rejoiced. A familiar despair and, the chance to take the 'excuse' to play a different role, joy in macabre.

"Did you know that Romeo and Juliet was supposed to be comedy? Now that I think about it, I see how ridiculous it is for people to call such a tragedy 'romantic', and THAT is hilarious."

I remember a quote; 'We are all actors, set on the stage of the world, as the curtains open we put on our best performance to this audience of life.'

"So, why not play my role to perfection?"

I was 'expected' to be the victim of bullying and so I was. I was 'expected' to take the pain, so I did. I was 'expected' to continue to suffer silently, so I had suffered in silence. Every act I did was 'expected', and so, when an 'unexpected' act occurred, who would be blamed?

I can only smile at the memory of how the class was torn apart.

Everything with simple and subtle changes, fell apart.

* * *

It was 'expected' that a popular kid would hang out with other popular kids, but when, unexpectedly, an unpopular kid was confessed to by a popular kid ( **by mistake, thinking that was another person** ), and was caught on video, shared on the social media, the hierarchy was shaken and rumours spread like wildfire. Following that with a 'cheating scandal' that ( **was actually an innocent outing and** ) was caught on camera, a 'thievery incident' where the stolen items were found in the bag of the class' clown, ( **not giving the possibility that someone else might've put them there.** ) there was an 'exam scandal', that had the ( **genuinely** ) intelligent seem like a cheater and had prior knowledge of all the questions and answers, ( **though the students proved to be innocent, the hostility of accusations and the events of others scandals prevented things like forgiveness and trust from taking place** ). And the final blow came in the form of 'suspicious teacher-student relationship scandal', ( **which was nothing more than a student consulting a teacher about the recent 'scandals'** ). The result of all that is; you get the ruined empire of what was once a great hierarchy that everyone followed and obeyed religiously.

There were speculations on a group behind all the events, because it was impossible for one person to do all that singlehandedly, but no one knew.

"No one knew that it was all done by a single girl, who did everything as was 'expected' of her. And no one even 'expected' of her. And no one even 'expected' the culprit to be anything like her. So, she was never found out…"

Because everything was 'expected', it was very easy to anticipate their decisions and movements. It was laughably easy to manipulate each person like a puppet; I could barely hold a smile. They weren't mature enough to come up with a decisive or a conclusive result to the problems, not even the teachers, so they all drowned in an atmosphere of distrust and suspicious. And it was… **beautiful**.

It was my first time, taking a step out of my 'good girl' image that I was forced to believe was the only way for a good person to live.

It was scary. It was nerve-wrecking. It was **exhilarating**.

* * *

"Did I ever mention that I appreciate dark humour?"

Stopping my laughter was hard. Stopping my smile was even harder. It was a shame that 'someone' saw me struggling to contain them. Or maybe not, seeing how that 'someone' eventually became my accomplice. But everything fell to place, and I evolved… no, saying I evolved would imply my original traits have been enhanced to a more complex form, which was not the case. I… changed and diverge from what I originally was and became different.

"Yes… I changed."

At the end of the first year, we were all separated to different classes with only 2 or 3 students from the same 'cursed' class. Yes, the event was called 'cursed' for some reason and was added into the 7 school wonders, much to my dismay. The light in the eyes of the involved students were diminished, as they were ousted as 'students of the cursed class' and became outcasts. Some were transferred, others dropped out, and the rest silently moved. The good-looking students lost their charm, absorbing the grim atmosphere of the event which pushed them off the top of the food-chain. The intelligent students focused on their studies, having lost the trust of students and teachers. The athletic students turned to normal students, having lost their passion in sport. And the rest is history… or simply not important enough to be remembered.

* * *

The hierarchy was destroyed (Not really) and I've gotten my revenge. If you can ignore the fact that I involved innocent students and teachers, caused them problems, ruined their relationships, caused them to move, had many cry and fight, and utterly ruined their middle school experience for a while and their chance for love and friendship.

Maybe I really belonged in the school if they gathered all delinquents, bitches and assholes there? I was all three and more. I would have been the bright flower, with poisonous thorns, attracting unsuspecting victims to be pricked by me.

"I really, really enjoy dark humour that I find in the misery of people I don't like. It wasn't exactly funny, but it brought me that joy I found in despair."

I turned to the person I finished telling the whole story to, as I sat on my black sofa and leaning forward with my elbows on my thighs, while the person was leaning back on the red sofa, looking straight into my eyes with wide open, like her mouth and the gum on her side of her inner cheek, completely frozen and somewhat baffled of what I just told her.

That's right, I just told Hiratsuka Shizuka about the terrible things I've done and that's because I was 'triggered' by the concept of beauty in our earlier conversation. Hah, 'triggered'.

"T-that story is…" Yes, Hiratsuka Shizuka, pass our judgment onto me and announce my sentence! "Pretty bad, bland and boring. I didn't know you were such a terrible storyteller, but I suppose you have to lack somewhere if you have all your other talents."

W-what? How can my story be terrible!

…

* * *

The earlier conversation about beauty made me want to talk about the time when my 'beauty' was recognized by others and started causing my problems. At the time, I didn't have a mother figure or sister figure to rely on and having my elderly grandfather taking care of me was enough of a burden so I didn't want to add mine above his. So, I had to silently endure and think of what to do, until I found my solutions and followed through it. But now, I had the chance to talk about, a burning need ignited itself when that topic was touched upon. Ignoring it did nothing but make it burn hotter in my chest and boil my blood, but I didn't want to burden her with my past problems. So, I thought of telling her my story as though it was made up… but…

"H-hold on a minute, Shizuka!" I held my hands and urged her to stop the criticism of my storytelling ability. "Which part of the story did you not like? Or was it that my storytelling ability is lacking, but not the content?" I needed to be precise in order to figure this out.

"Well, a little bit of both. The story is bland, unoriginal and pretty boring, even unrealistic." Every fault found in the story was like Shizuka punching me for each of them, they hurt a lot more than the actual punch for some reason. I AM NOT A MASOCHIST! "While the storytelling part is non-suspenseful and really overused. Where did the 'evil mastermind' come from? How did the scandals happen without an issue? What's with the love letters?" IT'S NOT MY FAULT! "I never got any love letters even in high school!" THAT IS KIND OF SAD! "Where's the perverseness?" I AM NOT A PERVERT EITHER!

"Well, it wasn't 'evil mastermind' really, just dark intelle-"

"Your character RUINED the LIVES of EVERYONE involved in that class. Are you sure your character was not an OP anti-hero who is actually a villain?" She interrupted me and she kind of had a point. Damn, so I was a pretty much the overpowered bad guy? I couldn't help but laugh sheepishly and scratch the back of my neck. If I had a real mom, she'd probably whip my ass.

"A-and the scandals happened b-because everyone followed a routine and did what they were 'expected' to do, so they became predictable. Can you debate that?" I was unsure of how she would deconstruct their social behaviour, but it was a fact that they followed usual routine and had patterns… just like NPCs in a video game… they do say the truth is stranger than fiction. Maybe our reality is fiction? Maybe fiction is our reality? Maybe I'm actually a dude?... Please, Kami-sama, hear my prayers! Make me a-

"No," DAMN IT! "well, not really, people are predictable, but when the first 'unexpected' thing happens, they'd usually change their' expected' habits and be more aware of what's happening. Or they'd choose to maintain the 'expected' habits and routines in order to maintain the 'expected' habits and be more aware of what's happening. Or they'd choose to maintain the 'expected' habits and routines in order to maintain a sense of normality. Change is scary, in more ways than one." I can't refute anything she said, but I suppose this one is rather flexible, depending on the people. In other words, I got REALLY lucky that I haven't gotten found out or found any difficulty in knowing my targets at the time. Next…

* * *

"A-and the love let-" I stopped myself before I continued. I could feel dark miasma coming from my neighbour and I'm sweating bullets! Scary! My neighbour can't be this scary! "W-we'll leave that one, not i-important at all because it doesn't mean anything." She nodded. I'd say something about pettiness but I have a feeling she'll read my mind somehow. Now, for the last one…

"T-then, the last one… the perverseness?" I … don't think I understand the question, I mean, she's not … calling me a pervert, is she?

"Well, aren't you a pervert?" She said with such a straight face, I couldn't even…

The question was more like a statement, and it hurt more than all the punches I received from Shizuka combined. I-I-I'm not a p-p-pervert! I mean, sure, I-I was infatuated with her s-sex appeal, thought of wanting to pound-NO! Uhh, b-be more intimate, I s-saw her nude I the dark, I feel a gravitational; pull on her **magnificent** bust, burned he image of her hips in my mind, I even confessed how I felt when she changed, I still want to wrap my hands around-… I am a pervert, aren't I? … Oh… my … god…

* * *

"A-ano, Mizuki, a-are you ok? The colour drained from your face so fast and… m-maybe I shouldn't have called her a pervert." Her voice was distant, as I looked towards the balcony and realised that… I am exactly as those girls who'd coup a feel on their female friends, just because they could and I'm only bitter because I've never done so… or I might be a lesbian. I never thought I'd ever feel more shame than I do right now… maybe I should stop insulting people for gawking at women, because beautiful women are awesome and need to be gawked at… No, actually, I'm fine being bitter and a hypocrite, just to be bitter and a hypocrite… I'd say don't judge me, but I don't think I can.

"Mizuki! Mizuki! Are you okay? Your eyes k-kind of look lifeless at the moment." The gentle voice of Hiratsuka Shizuka reached the ears of the shallow and perverted Akechi Mizuki, echoing into her soul and resonating in her heart. Akechi Mizuki accepted the fact that she is indeed a pervert; she decided to embrace the perverseness as a step towards her own identity. So, Akechi Mizuki turned to look into the concerned eyes of Hiratsuka Shizuka, who was currently sitting right next to her and holding her shoulders, shaking her out of her stupor, Akechi Mizuki bravely took the step to embrace her perverse identity.

"Can I bury my face into your bosom?"

"W-what? N-no! And why's your voice your voice so hollow?"

"Can I cup them in my hands and squeeze them for a bit?"

"W-why w-would you want that?"

"Because it's time I stop denying my identity as a deviant."

"M-Mizuki! I-is it because I called you a pervert? D-didn't I accuse you of that twice? Snap out of it!" Shizuka donned a confused look on her face and I… hold on a minute…

"…" … she did?

"…" … passionately gazing into my eyes…

"…" … reboot memory…

"…" … still passionately gazing into my eyes…

"…" Ahh, I remember… what was I upset about again? "… huh?"

"Don't 'huh?' me! You had me worried for a second! You paled, your breathing slowed, your eyes looked like you had your soul crushed and your dreams were burnt to ash! Is it because I called you a pervert? Then I'm sorry!" she let go of my shoulders and glared at me hard. I am thankful she doesn't have heat vision, I'm sure she'd burn my soul!

* * *

"Ohh, um, I kind of forgot the times I said things that made me seem like a pervert. Ehehehe." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away. Now that I think about it, I'm spending WAY more energy having fun with Shizuka than when I do alone. I'm BEAT! But I don't wanna call it a day yet…

"What do you mean 'seem'? I'm 99.9% sure you're a full-blown pervert who's not a criminal yet!" **KUGH!** T-that hurt, Shizuka-nee-chan! … AHH! THAT'S STILL EMBARRASSING! "And why are you blushing now? Are you thinking of some-"

"NO! NO! I was just-uhh, I-I was… uhh…" I can't tell her that truth! MY heart's no ready yet! "well, I was thinking that in the story I told you, it might have been from my point of view but the character is not 'Akechi Mizuki', so when you asked about the character's perverseness, it was more like thinking that my perverted nature is … ugh, d-damn, what I'm trying to say is that m-my own perverseness is not actual perverseness, but a distraction from life." THERE! This should stall her for-

"Huh? What does that even mean?" FUCK! I need more time to come up with a-! "Ahh, sorry, sorry! I got what you're trying to say. My bad." E-eh? R-really? She wore a bright smile and laughed, nodding, crossing her arms under her breasts, letting her leg rest on her other one. U-uno, what exactly did you understand?

"Basically," She looked at me and raising a figure to explain what she understood, "your perverseness is like a way to lighten your worlds when it's already so dark and the perverseness you exercise is not physically affecting anyone, harmless. A phantasy through desire and wants, turned towards lust because, as you explained earlier, your relationship with your parents weren't fulfilling at all and your relationship with your parents weren't fulfilling at all and your relationship with your grandfather was out of love, respect, gratitude and a dilemma that you feel like you've burdened him. So you desire in your heart a role model, a father figure, a mother figure, to fulfil the emptiness in your heart and you showed it to my earlier today when you desired my friendship. And how you address your piano as 'Piano-sama~' like it's a person, to return home to, to love, to remains with. Meaning, your lust is not lust at all! But a confused, desperate emotion to fulfil something that's glaringly missing in your life." … huh… Wh-when she put it that way… it made me think back on my life…

* * *

When was the last time I was embraced by my parents?  
When was the last time I was kissed by them?  
When was the last time we had fun as a family?

I… don't remember any of those… but it's not like I have a bad memory, because I do remember many of my last memories of things and people.

The last time I was slapped by my mother.  
The last time was gazed with hatred by my father.  
The last time I jumped out of the balcony while a monster was trying to get me.  
The last time I ate my mother's cooking.  
The last time I look into my father's frozen face.

Fun times.

So, the idea of being loved and being soiled was foreign to me. I saw it happening to other children, and growing up, I saw it still happening o some teenagers. My first taste of love, was when my grandfather embraced me, which was also the first time I received a hug, and his first words were an apology, an introduction, and a promise of protection. Many firsts were given to me, not by my parents but, by my grandfather. And I was assaulted, not with pain, but with a plethora of emotions and colours and I found myself drowning in them.

And I found myself drowning in tears.

I wailed. I yowled. I howled. I cried. I bawled my eyes out.

* * *

I never realised that hugs were so warm, like wearing a blanket on a cold night. I never knew being kissed would give a feeling of security, or that it would make me smile automatically. I couldn't have known, that it only took a few words to bring colours of life back to someone who was nothing more than a walking corpse. But then… I was attacked with feelings of envy, hatred and wrath. Envious that others have been given for years what I received only recently. Hatred to all who have been denied of such feelings. And wrath, replacing fear of losing such feelings.

I felt everything and I felt nothing. I felt all emotion, positive and negative. And I felt nothing, too many emotions and not enough time to feel anything. There was a storm within me that took me a year to control. A year to stop becoming emotional. A year to become human again. A year, to be reminded that I am a child. That I deserved to be loved, cherished and protected. That I have the rights to be spoiled, to be whiny, and demand things a little. It took me a year to learn how to be a proper child, or rather, how a normal one would be.

I realised that I grew up in a broken home, and that got in the way of my childhood. But that's fine. Because in the end, that terrible childhood led me to my grandfather, and it eventually led me to this woman who's sitting beside me.

This woman, who tells me that I've been yearning for someone to love me, to care for me, and to guide me… isn't she describing my grandfa-… that's right… he passed away a week ago, didn't he? I don't have someone like that anymore, do I? that's why the first thing I did when u moved in was hope that my neighbour was a good person and deceive he landlady… because the landlady was old, reminded me too much of my grandfather and no one would take his place… but why, then, did I try to please this woman?

Because I was desperate.

For all the things I say about this woman, I know that she is wonderful and competent. I know that she's kind, compassionate, loving, and supportive. I know she has a motherly side ad would be patient enough to guide me when I am lost. I know that she's only human, and her smoking, drinking, and violence are probably from a number of insecurities that she probably has. I know that she's not perfect and has her own problems that some she won't be able to handle on her own. And I know, that she's perhaps the perfect role model for me… a mother figure… a sister figure… and a reminder that … I am not alone… I am not alone.

I quickly blinked away what tears could have formed, as I wasn't ready to shed them yet. The stinging feeling subsided and I looked at the beautiful woman whom I truly appreciate. I smile at her and she smiles back, as we come to a complete understanding.

Hiratsuka Shizuka may have just given me insight and a reminder of something I should hold onto, or rather, something I shouldn't have forgotten, perhaps this woman can truly show me the way to better myself and grow as a person to be a better woman.

At least, now I know, I'm not a complete pervert.

* * *

I got up, interlocked my fingers and stretched my arms over my head, bent my body backwards and I wasn't rewarded with the sounds of popping around my joints, though I did get the rush of relaxation traveling all over my body. I straightened myself and walked around the sofa and towards the piano and I noticed Shizuka's eyes locked on me. She smiled, stood and followed me, probably excited that I will finally play the piano. She moved one of the soft armchairs to face the piano. The position has a perfect view of the piano, bathed in sunlight with the wind playing with the curtains. Strangely, the sound of traffic and people aren't as loud as I assumed it would be.

"Did you notice that we just dropped the honorifics in our names, just like that?

"Un. Well, I suppose we both wanted closeness and didn't let time have its way."

She sat on the armchair and relaxed her body while I slid my fingers on the lid of the piano, I gotta keep it closed for now, yesterday was pretty loud with the lid open and I don't want to annoy Hiratsuka by playing too loudly. I wonder if she has any preferences…

"You're finally going to play 'Piano-sama', eh? Just make sure not to make me feel like a weirdo and a third-wheel, alright?" She sounds excited and her smile never left her face.

"Any pieces you'd like me to play?" I offered to play her anything she remembers and strike a note of nostalgia in he, it'll have a very nice feeling to the mind and body. I closed my eyes and felt the thick, wood and the coolness of it. Hm?... why do I feel like Kami-sama is laughing at me?... I-I think something will go wrong… no way, nothing's gonna go wrong now… FUCK!

* * *

"Hmm? I'm not familiar with the names of any piano songs. Ah!" Hiratsuka thought of a song, perhaps? I looked at her and she looked like she remembered something nostalgic. "I remember this piano on Christmas playing solo, and I thought it was really cool. Something about bells for Christmas." Ahh, I knew the one she wants.

"I think the one you're thinking of is called 'The Bell Carol', Carol Of The Bells' or 'Carol Of Christmas'. There are a number of versions, but I'll play the one by David Hicken as I enjoy his the most so far." I loved listening to the original song and David Hicken's version was a lot of fun for me to play.

So I played the piano, 'Carol Of Christmas' arranged by David Hicken. I could almost hear and feel the bells ringing as I pressed the keys with all my fingers in quick and rapid succession. I felt my heart was like silk strings on violin, being played by a ghostly entity. I weaved and tilted my head with the flow of the beautiful sound my piano made, and felt my body vibration with excitement. It was beautiful and resonated well with me… but…

As I finished playing, I felt as though something was not yet complete. I looked at Hiratsuka who was applauding enthusiastically at the edge of her seat, with a smile so wide and bright, you'd think she's a kid and she just got her present from Santa Claus. I couldn't help but smile, looking at her own.

"That was AMAZING! I couldn't have possibly guessed that you were so good with the piano! I'm sorry for every time I thought you only like to molest it!" I couldn't help but laugh at everything she said. I could feel that I'm like a different person when I play the piano, and my sense also changed slightly, in a sense that I would be very sensitive to other things and hat included the feelings of the audience. Granted, she's on my second right after grandfather but I'm quite sure of what I'm feeling. So I addressed it.

* * *

"That's not the piece that you heard, was it?" I said with a smile and she strained hers.

"It's not like it was better or worse, they were both great!" That's not what I'm asking, Shizuka, but nice try. "… Wait, how'd you know that wasn't it?" She adapted a look of awe rather than confusion.

"That's because I could feel it from you. It's like when you take the stage and you can sense the atmosphere of the people, so you steer it to a more positive note and control the mood. Usually with comedians or other entertainers who can make direct change. It's a lot more difficult during plays and musical performances. But I could still feel the vibe and it wasn't nostalgia I felt from you, but it was joy and inspiration." I answered her and she had an understanding looking in her.

"Ah, yes. That's true!" Oh? Has she been on the stage before? "I've been to concerts before, as a part of the audience along with a former student of mine and it has a much different feel to each one. I've played the bass on the stage before, so I understand what you're saying, though I was in a band so the focus was less on me and more on all of us equally." I wonder if that student is the same one she spoke about earlier? The other one with Alexandria's Genesis? What are the odds that would be? And I think she just mumbled something about someone taking all attention… never mind.

"That's interesting, and who knows? Maybe we'll get to play together in the future. But for now, I think I'd like to play another piece." I didn't want to lose the feeling I received from playing the piano, so I wanted to follow up with another piece, maybe I should play… hmm… Yes, I think I'd like to play that piece. I smiled and began to play the next piece.

* * *

This one shouldn't be familiar or nostalgic to her, but it has an enchanting beauty that enthralls all listeners and demand silence, only to be listened. The song was like a dance between hearts, enwrapped in warmth, hopes and dreams. The dance of innocence, trickling rain drops the reaches our souls and I couldn't help but frown in it. I press my fingers as though they weighted like feathers, my hands and arms felt like nothing and my body felt amazing. A river flow carrying me away. I could feel the enjoyment coming from Hiratsuka, as she listened to this piece. While 'Carol Of Christmas' that I played invoked excitement from her, the one I'm currently playing caught her heart and ears, gently drawing her in.

I played 'Kingdom Hearts: Dearly Beloved' arranged by Kyle Landry.

The first time I heard it, I replayed it countless times. The first time I played it, I played it for many days. I was in love with this one, not as much as 'Divenire; by Ludovico Einaudi, but it is amongst m favourites. To me, it symbolised purity and lonely path that eventually leads to a happy ending, and it's why I chose to play it.

And as I finished, I looked at Shizuka and she wasn't applauding like she did when I finished playing 'Carol Of Christmas'. Instead, she... well, I suppose it's more like the look of entrancement was the only look she could subconsciously opted. I could feel her delight, wonder and ravishment with positive emotions. The extreme pleasure and satisfaction is spilling over her and I could feel myself being washed with her own emotions. I feel… proud, that I have achieved this; or rather that I was able to give to someone this feeling. The pride must be the accomplishment of a pianist. I couldn't help but smile at Shizuka's expression.

"T-that was just… WOW! I-I can't even find the words to describe this and I'm a Japanese literature teacher!" Shizuka stumbled in her words, as if she was drunk with her overflowing motions. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, wearing that satisfied grin, "you really opened my eyes with your performance! You literally just took my breath away." Please, stop. If I blush any more than I already am, I'm sure I'll combust!

"Thank you. I'm glad I could play this well for you." I tried to look away and cover my smile with the palm of my hand, hoping my blush would fade as quickly as it came. "I think I could play one more song, and I'm thinking I could play an anime song, and I'm thinking I could play an anime song if you'd like to hear one, do you have a song you'd like to hear?" I looked back at Shizuka and she looked like she was ready for a third one.

"Oh? You can do that too?" Her eyes widened slight but then opted to wear a calculative look, "Hmm, then… how about Sword Art Online? The anime was meh, but I really liked the music, the main theme one." She said with a confronted nod. Well, she requested and I will oblige. If I remember correctly the piano version of that song went like this…

* * *

The first few keys I pressed were firm and sharp like blades, and with every thrust of my fingers at the keyboard, my piano moaned to life. I struck slowly and quickly when I needed to, in order to tell the story through music, the struggles and victories. The sounds I brought were of pure epicness and I smiled. This excitement was more raw and inspiring than the first piece I played. I felt brave. I felt strong. I felt fierce. It was as though the piano produced a beautiful battle cry for the images it created in my mind, a battlefield, two rounds and it ended with the breath of life, finally leaving us in the end. And everything scattered…

Sword Art Online – 'Swordland' (Piano)

I blinked a few times and realised that I was in a trance. It happens every now and then when I get overly excited during a performance to sharpen my skills. Y cheeks hurt and I realised I was still smiling, so I rubbed them with both hands. My breathing was slightly ragged and I felt my heart beat pounding. I guess I was a bit too into it if I get in this state from playing 'Swordland', even with the epicness, I normally wouldn't get in this state unless… I looked at Shiz-HAAA!

Shizuka looked as though she had just fainted, with unfocused eyes and drool traveling down the corner of her lips. She looked like she just had shock therapy, is she okay? I walked over to her and shook her slight, only to be jumped at, having her hands grip my shoulders tightly with the force of a fanatic and looked into my eye like a crazed lunatic. Shizuka, I know you're still excited form listening to the song but could you please not look at me like you're about to violate me? I thought I'd be the one doing that. Also, please do not crush my shoul- **Ugh** … there goes my shoulders… and here comes the pain… Oww…

"Mizuki-sama!" S-sama?! What's going on in the head of yours? And please remove your hands! "If you could play me your piano o me every day, I promise to sto-lessen the amount of alcohol I drink, the cigarettes I smoke, and be a non-violent, working woman for as long as you remain!" What is this? Another proposal? Didn't you receive enough rejections? Also, get your hands off me!

"O-ok, but could you p-please not crush my shoulders? I kinda need them." I squeaked out those words and Shizuka instantly released me. I suppose I've gained a great amount of approval from her if she's that influenced by my piano's tunes. I rubbed my shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that my shoulder blades aren't broken. The grip on this woman could break a man! "Were you really that moved by the harmony?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed with motivation and vigour," I spend my days usually chain-smoking, drinking, sleeping or reading manga! Even if I do practice my martial arts, I still pretty much have no life!" It's like she's begging me to stay with her until she gets a life beyond this. I'd call her troublesome but I'm sure life will be more exciting with her and I'm already committed.

* * *

"Like I said, I like your company so I'll keep you healthy to keep you around. If it also meant that I play piano for you every day, then so be it." Playing for an audience would be nice practice if I ever get a job at the 'Bright Flower Café' so I might as well get used to playing for her. "Do you also want me to draw you a bath?" I said cheekily ad, instead of blushing, she leaned close, half-closed her eyes and whispered to me in a low, husky voice.

"You're already playing the role of the wife, so why not?"

… I… I… I think my brain stopped working for a moment, and I could feel heat radiating from my face and the cold breeze from the balcony is not doing a good job at cooling me down. What the hell was that? That level of teasing is so not fair! I want to be the one doing that to her, not the other way around! I tried to say something but I ended up spluttering words I couldn't form, looking at anywhere but her face and I KNEW she was smiling victoriously.

"Ahh~ That is so cute, Mizuki-chan!" DON'T ADD CHAN TO MY NAME! "I want to keep you all~ to myself!" She proceeded to hug me and I breathed slowly, trying to control the blush. And here I thought I was in control, but nearly everything backfired! At least I can command the blush to fade faster when needed. I calmed my erratic heart and I pushed her back, glaring at her victorious grin. I'll make sure to force you into being a spluttering mess… I feel like I forgot something… something about Kami-sama and laughter… usually when I think that…

"Well, that's enough for today. I gotta prepare to go to work for the entrance exam, so I'll be working on my computer until dinner time. See you till then, k?" She released me, turned around and walked towards the door, waving goodbye at me. SHIT! I don't have any ammunition to avenge my humiliation! Wait, I got one!

"Sure. Let's finish all your instant ramen that you like so much that defines your character!" I felt a sudden brush of compressed air of a trouble breeze pass me by that was too hot and too cold at the same time, coming NOT from the balcony but from the woman who was just about to leave, eyes glowing like a possessed demon. PLAN B! PLAN B! "I mean, it'd be a shame to toss them all away since you already bought them, right? No point in throwing edible food!"

* * *

"Ah, you're right!" Shizuka quickly straightened up and took a thinking pose, "Hmm, I think I'll just bring all of them to your apartment and have all our meals together, doesn't that sound fantastic?" She clasped her hands and tilted them to the side along with her head, smiling innocently. Hey! You don't get to look cute after using that weird anime-like technique! Are you sure you're not the main character of this story and that you're going to end up becoming powerful enough to fight dark forces that were sealed for thousands of years? NO? Then you're probably going to use that on her students!... eh, not my problem… Kami-sama, I feel like you're laughing again, why?

"Sure, I'll just be here." I waved and she finally left.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. But a contrast to that, I do feel content having played 3 different songs for Shizuka. 3 different styles, paces, genres and outcomes, or at least from my point of view. I look around the room and I think I'm done socializing fro now and I have a bit of free time. Today is March 8th and two days from now, I'll have to go to Sobu for my entrance exam. It's almost shocking how fast the Japanese people work, seeing as how the school year starts on 1st of April and between 10th of March till that time, they'll have to grade all the entrance exams and essays, conduct interviews, write letters of acceptance and rejection, tailor the school uniforms and probably a number of other things that I don't even know about, which is incredible and speaks volumes about, which is incredible and speaks volumes of how resilient our Japanese instructors are… or how incredibly overworked and underpaid they really are.

And Hiratsuka Shizuka will probably do all that and has been doing so for a couple of years… yeah, even though it is expected, I think she does deserve a breather every once in a while. Maybe her violence towards students will lessen and I will be hailed as heroine! And if it doesn't, then it would still not be my prob-Kami-sama, WHY ARE YOU STILL LAUGHING?!

It's a good thing I submitted my application to attend the school before hand but I think Sobu is a bit late to conduct the examination this year, as I think they usually do this on February.

Putting all that aside, I'm already confident that I will pass the entrance exam. The interview should be held on the 15th, get acceptance letter on the 16th or 17th, then finally, the uniform should arrive on the 20th of this month and I'll be set for the start of the school. Oh! I'll have to make sure not to forget to obtain the textbooks when I do get my acceptance letter… Am I the only one who's looking forward to school? No, wait, there's something called a high school debut… never mind.

* * *

I stretch as I always do after sitting for a while, re-energising my body and I realise that I'm pretty much free until dinner time. I think it's about time I cleaned Piano-sama~ Wouldn't want grandfather's ghost to haunt me from the depths of hell.

I went to the kitchen cupboard where I kept the special cloth and oil that my grandfather specifically instructed me to use, went to Piano-sama~ and started cleaning **every inch of him**. Damn, I knew I forgot something… no, wait! Shizuka told me I'm not a pervert, so that means I'm innocent even if I do and say perverted things! Therefore, I'm innocent!

I usually play the piano as soon as I finish washing up, and today was different because I had company… for some reason, I still feel like a two-timing scumbag and I owe Piano-sama~ an apology… well, it's reasonable

"Ahh~ Piano-sama! I'm so sorry that I couldn't play you all night and in the morning. I know I promised to play you, but a lot things happened in such a short time!" I started using the special cloth to wipe Piano-sama! After I dipped a bit of oil into it. There was nothing on him that needed to be cleaned. "Oh? No, no! Shizuka is just a friend! You know how I never had any friends before!" Talking to Piano-sama always seems to refresh me on the inside. "E-eh? N-no, not at all! I'm not thinking of anything perverted with her at all! Believe me!" ...Yes, I make-up conversations and arguments with an inanimate object… "Of course! You'll always be my number one! You know how I love your **thickness,** and your **sleek, smooth** body! And that **smell!** You hypnothise me in every possible way to the point that I live for you. I love you~ Piano-sama~" As I lean to kiss Piano-sama like a blushing bride, I was interrupted!

* * *

I heard a clutter of plastic things fall to the ground behind me and I turned to see Hiratsuka Shizuka as white as a sheet, surrounded by instant ramen cups all over the floor, and I instantly remember what I said about 'burying' her. I swore to do so, and now, I must deliver! I'm sorry, my first friend, but you'll have to die in order for me not to live with shame and embarrassment! … Is this why Kami-sama was laughing earlier? Damn you, you holy turd! I will have my revenge!

I straightened and looked straight into Shizuka's eyes and she violently flinched, she KNEW this was a decisive moment and if she made one mistake… she will probably become the first of my many victims. I'd prefer this look over the look of disgust and disappointment that she would have otherwise given me. I'm sorry Shizuka-nee-chan, but you'll have to pay the price for my mistake."

How much did you hear?" I take the first step forward, and she subconsciously takes one back.

"I-I take back everything I said about you not being a pervert and all of it meaning something else. You're definitely a pervert, a new-type of cat lady, and you need hel-" She quickly slaps her mouth shut as if trying to prevent anything more from being said and the look of horror in her eyes said everything. But it's too late…

Every word that she said, struck me like her punches and I recoiled in every word, but I did not fall on my knees. No, as numb as I felt, I could not let this go, I lock my eyes to hers, and she froze up. It's a shame it had to end quickly.

"Ah, so you heard everything, eh?"

"N-NO! I did-"

"I need to get help, you say?"

"Hold on a minute! I-"

"I'm sorry, Shizuka. But you're gonna have to die for the both of us!"

"Mizuki, let's talk about this! No one has to die!"

"You're right. All I have to do is hit you hard enough to make sure you forget the whole thing. You might get some brain damage, but that's fine." I bear a diabolical smile and she shivered.

"No, no, no! that's not fine at all!"

"Shizuka-neechan~" I called upon her lovingly, with a smile that could be described as angelic and a voice that would soothe a man's nerves.

"!" Shizuka was caught off guard and blushed slightly, her fear micro-momentarily forgotten… and that's the opening I took.

" **YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED!"** And I lunged at her.

" **KYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

I'm surprised that the police and the neighbours didn't complain about all the noises we've made. I'm pretty sure that her scream reached the centre of the earth and scared the crap out of Satan, or it reached Yomi and scared the death out of Izanami.

And I hope that she learns to knock, now that she's had the experience…

… For some reason, her ability to knock suddenly vanished.

Maybe she **IS** a masochist who enjoyed the beating… yeah, that must be it. 

**8** **th** **of March  
05:00 PM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Apartment 501, Living room**

After several minutes of brutal beatings that probably would've killed a normal man, multiple, massive blows to the head, several attempts to strangle the life out of Shizuka, and an hour-long coma, I finally calmed down and apologised to Shizuka for my freak out.

"Ah, no problem! I don't even remember what you were trying to kill me for." She said that with a smile that would've been beautiful, if it weren't for the brutal all over her face. This woman is far too kind!

*Sob* *Sob*

Please, Kami-sama, give her a good husband who can handle her alcohol-induced violence… preferably, a masochist who'd fit well with her personality, cook for her and be patient with her in every step… Please Kami-sama, I know I call you many names but if you could tur-

"NO," FUCK! "I suppose the memories ARE there but they're just hidden in the dark, you know, like unlocked characters in a fighting game." She said that with such a sweet smile, but I couldn't help but feel that she's indicating something else… that or the gleam in her eyes is a sign of vengeance.

"Y-yeah, I don't even remember what I almost killed you for. Hahaha!" I rubbed the back of my neck and looked far away. Well, at least all the beatings and attempted murder paid off! She doesn't remember a single thin-

"Yeah, definitely not the caressing of 'Piano-sama~' and saying 'I love you' to an inanimate object like it was a real person. I mean, that'd be crazy right?" She tilted her head and bore her forgiving-turned-hollow eyes on me, daring me to refute or look at her. Her smile was replaced with a predatory grin, which had sharpened teeth and acid saliva.

I started to sweat bullets. FUCK! She remembers everything! Maybe I should beat her harder!

* * *

Of course, in all seriousness, I had to think of a way that would not make her think of me to be the same as landlady-san... I'll be damned if I ever be put in the same position as her, damn it! So, I thought of a way to fix the problem but… the issue was that I really AM a pervert! And if I don't sway her opinion of me now, she'll probably think that I DO molest Piano-sama every night! Or that I play him while in the nude! I mean, I definitely do NOT molest my precious Piano-sama~ I am guilty of every crime, except for that!

Luckily for me, I thought of the perfect excuse...

…

"So… your grandfather actually tried to marry a piano?" She asked, as she sat on the leather chair, crossed legs, while I kneeled on the ground in front of her with my head lowered.

"… Yes, yes he did…"

"… And he was talking to the piano, molesting it and playing it in the nude?" She narrowed her eyes.

"… Yes, yes he was…"

I'm sorry grandfather! I had to throw you under the bus in order to save myself! I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive me, right? If you'd look down upon and-… wait, that's right, you're in hell… If you could look up to me from down there, I know you'd find mercy etched in your very soul and you would show it to me…

… No, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna burn in hell alongside gramps…

"… And you ended up inheriting his quirks as you grew up, is that it?"

"… Yes, yes I did…"

That's not exactly a lie. I inherited many of his quirks, talents and the things he loved. Not to say that I didn't have any quirks of my own.

"… And the reason for all your perverseness, aside from everything I said earlier, was because you inherited the… 'Hentai Genes' from your mother…"

"… Yes, that is so…"

That is also not a lie. I might have made up the term 'Hentai Genes' but it kind of does exist, in a sense that your lust and sex drive is above average or than you feel like your mind and body are in a state where lust seems like the only purpose of your existence. It's very annoying and disturbing, and I had them directed at some of the boys and men during middle school but I was able to keep myself in control, since the effect was more like plain lust. My mother on the other hand…

* * *

"And your mother… did she have her own esca-!"

I instantly glared at her and she clamped up. No daughter wants to know that about her own mother. I'll be damned if I'm anywhere near related to that cat lady, next thing I know, my grandfather would've been a partner in one of her escapades… Please, Kami-sama , I know I insulted you time and time again, but please, don't let it be so!

"And that explains why you were sweet talking to 'Piano-sama~' and were about to kiss 'him'?" She raised an eyebrow and I took the chance to… straighten my story a bit.

"Piano-sama is… salvation to me." The word earned her attention and I'm sure she would sympathise. "To me, the piano is the last physical thing that remains of my grandfather. So, I act upon his quirks, like he always did, which I found to be funny rather than gross. It gives me the sense of safety… and…" I couldn't keep saying anything more because I realised that what I said was true to me. Here I thought I'd be able to manipulate the truth but my words were too close to the truth. I need to walk away from it, otherwise, my feelings would be involved and there would be a storm of uncontrollable emotions. Flashes of my year-long break entered my mind and I was adamant not to show that side to Shizuka. So I took a deep breath and continued, "It gives me a sense of peace and normality, an escape from a cruel fact that I'm currently averting my eyes away from. So, I'm fine being that way, until I'm ready to move on."

Wow, to think this part that probably should have been a comedy scene in some light novel turned out to be another emotional moment for me. Well, this kind of sucks… but at least I won't be seen as a pervert by Shizuka and she probab- **URK!**

I was suddenly hugged by Hiratsuka –into her **soft, bountiful breasts!** I almost forgot what they felt like… now that I think about it, I never hugged a woman aside of Hiratsuka Shizuka… the landlady doesn't' count- whose bruises magically vanished and tears were formed in the corner of her eyes. It seems my words completely convinced her that I am innocent. Good job, me!

"I understand now Mizuki!" Shizuka said with complete conviction, "I'm sorry for misunderstanding all your quirks and antics. I don't think anything less of you because of those." Oh, thank god! No, thanks to Kami-sama! "Everything is probably your grandfather's fault." … ahh, shit…

"N-not at all! I mean he was great and took care of every-"

"You don't have to defend him, Mizuki!" She pated me on the head, "Every man knows better than to behave so indecently around young girls. I mean, all the things he did to the piano." She shook her head in disgust and I think there is something **horribly** misunderstood her! "I'm sure he was a wonderful man, for a complete pervert."

I… I think I just tarnished my grandfather's image… umm… uhhh… your sacrifice won't be in vain?

* * *

"Anyway, I'll leave all the ramen cups on the Kotatsu and come over when it's dinner time, ok? See you then." And just like that, she walked out of the apartment and I heard hers.

…

… I'm sorry, grandfather! I had to throw you under the bus in order to save myself! I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive me, right? If you could look up to me from down there, I know you'd find mercy etched in your very soul and you would show it to me…

…

I love you, grandpa…

…

No? … well… I guess I'll see you in hell then…

…

Awesome…

…

*Sigh*

I got up from my kneeled position and continued o clean Piano-sama~, very inch, every part, until he glittered and shined brighter than a shiny Pokémon. Maybe if I keep Piano-sama~ clean to the end of my life, I'd be forgiven and released from the strangely-non-existent guilt that I'm feeling.

But it was nice… being patted in the head. I only remember grandfather doing that. Shizuka's feminine hand, despite her iron fist, was gentle and provided a sense of comfort. I really liked it… and then I remembered what I had blamed my grandfather for.

…

*Sigh*

"Haah, I need a drink."

 **8** **th** **of March  
05:00 PM  
Chiba Apartment Complex  
Apartment 501, Living room**

Dinner time came and went, and nothing too eventful happened. Our stomachs filled with ramen that I took the liberty to cook and mix, using meat, mac and cheese and other condiments, which turned out to taste fantastic but the price of the fantastic taste was a bit of stomach-ache. To be honest, it was my first time eating instant ramen since my grandfather wouldn't let me buy any 'junk' food, so I was surprised that it came out great and not surprised with the pain and even less surprised with Shizuka's remarks about my cooking.

The conversation we had was nothing interesting, really. We exchanged experiences about families, which were pretty normal. The experiences of our neighbours were also normal, that is until she told me about this building's troublemaker.

"What? There's a peeping tom?!" I exclaimed loudly from my where I sat, at one of the soft armchairs. Shizuka herself was sitting on the leather chair which she claimed to be her spot from now on.

"Not anymore." She corrected, "He was taken by the police and it turned out that she had a collection of pictures and videos taken from multiple places. They were all confiscated."

I wasn't shocked that there was a peeping tom. What I was shocked about was…

"She? The peeping tom was a woman?"

"Yeah, everyone was surprised by that more than anything else. I haven't seen her in a while, so I' pretty sure she got evicted."

"… by a landlady who's currently on one of her escapades…" she said that with a grin that made it clear she was going to enjoy that little part.

"Yes, the one YOU energized." … that was a low-blow, Shizuka, a kick below the belt…

"Please don't remind me…" I couldn't help but cover my face in shame. Landlady-an is probably having an adult version of Alice in Wonderland… and something about tossing a salad. **Ugh!** Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! ... actually… "At least she didn't take us under her wing and experiment with us."

We involuntarily shuddered at the dark and perverse idea. It was way too far into the hentai realm, we didn't want to think of it. I thought she was used to the stories but I suppose she was used to being told about escapades, not the details about the escapades, if her paled face is any indication. She proceeded to change the subject quickly.

* * *

"By the way, did you say hello to the rest of the neighbours?" …fuck!

"Oh, I knew I forgot something!" I sighed, "Do you think it's too late to go and say hello? …Actually what can you tell me about the neighbours. Obasan told me offhand about having three more neighbours, aside from you, and nothing else."

"Ah, well, there are residents in apartment 506, 510 and 510 only. If I remember correctly, the guy who lives in 512 is pretty much a loner, dark, and gloomy, and doesn't come out very much. He might not appreciate visitors. The resident in apartment 510 consists of 3 members of the Miyamura family." Oiya? That's interesting. One guy living on his own is fine, though I have to be careful seeing as how he might cause problems later on, but a family like that is a group I have to greet… formalities, etiquettes and all.

"Ai-san, being the mother, is an independent woman who works a government job from morning till evening and you won't meet her unless you wake up early or stay up late. Her husband, Makoto-san is a police officer and usually works as long as his wife does and the same time, so they come home together. They are both good people and won't turn you away if you pay them a visit." She nodded with approval, but didn't she say 3 members? She only mentioned 2…

"What about the 3rd Miyamura? I'm assuming it's a teenager?" A child always be mentioned, even if mischievous, and the only reason one would avoid mentioning one is if that child was a teenager with an attitude or disappointing personality, a shame or a disgrace, if you will. I'm assuming the Hiratsuka will take upon himself to fix that teenager if he or she is a student in Sobu.

Shizuka lowered her gaze to the ground, indicating disappointment and troublesome feelings about what I had just mentioned. She frowned a little, before smiling lightly. She's gonna say the kid's good, despite the behaviour…

"Takeshi is a good kid," Called it! "but has gone through puberty, and you know how boys are, right?" She smiled, but the smile was obviously strained and it tells me that she is troubled. "He's smart and has no problem socialising, but is really aggressive at times and is becoming more and more… distant from his parents. They've both came to me for help, since I'm a guidance councelour, and I gave them a number of advices, but nothing worked yet."

"Well, of course! His parents are working from day till night, and without enough time to instill lessons only taught by parents to a child, he's bound to walk his own way." Can't say I feel sorry for the parents, but isn't this normal? The teenager retaliates because of lack of attention because of lack of attention, the sense of loss overwhelming his consciousness, not knowing what to do, an empty void in his heart growing and expanding until it eats him from the inside, so he thrashes as if he's having a nigh terror… or am I talking about something else entirely? I wouldn't know, I didn't raise a kid nor was I raised…

* * *

"I know, and I'm sure they know, but I just don't like where this is going. All they can do, is put more effort into being his parents and not criticise him too harshly, otherwise, it'll backfire spectacularly. He'll be going to school I'll be teaching, Sobu, and I hope I'll be able to change him." I can't find anything wrong with what she said, but change will need a lot of effort on Shizuka's part and many convincing and encouraging words, that will push him to the right direction, instead of cornering and antagonising him. The question is; how much effort will Shizuka put in order to influence the boy? There's only so much a single person can do, and people first need to realise they need the help. But I'm sure Shizuka knows, and I still haven't forgotten the asshole's laughter from last night. But for now let's put a lid on it for now and move on to the last of the residents…

"And the residents in apartment 506? What are they like?" The question completely gave her mood a complete 180, and her smile came at full force. Ahh! My eyes! Why are you smiling like a riajuu? What's so special about the people in that apartment?

"Ah! Tsurumi Chiasa, and her 2 year old son, Shin-Bo. Chiasa-san is a fine woman, and her sweet son calls me 'Onee-chan'!" So, that's why you're so happy, eh? For some reason, I'm feeling really sad right now… "Although, Chiasa-san is a no nonsense type of woman, she's a pretty good, single mother and rightfully strict. She divorced her husband when she caught him cheating on her and she-hehahaha! She forced him to run off naked with t-the mistress-ghahaha!" Sounds like a woman with a lot of stories. I bet she wears glasses.

I smiled, not because I found the incident funny, but now I have more information on my mysterious neighbours. Granted, I probably won't interact with Gloomy-san, but the Miyamura kid sounds like he's going to be trouble and I'll be forced to associate with him since we are of same age group, whether I like it or not. But the residents of 506 might be pleasant, despite what Shizuka said about Tsurumi-san's strictness. A woman has to be that way, when you're a single mother and have to take care of an infant. It means that she is reliable and will take things more seriously when needs to be, and relax when the atmosphere is right. Not to say that Shizuka isn't reliable. It's only the second day after all. Hmmm, anything else I need to know?

"Hey, why not just go and 'hi', now? Shizuka brought me out of my thoughts. Now? Oh, they arrive at this time of the night? Hmm, I could… but~…

"I'd rather have something prepared to give them, rather than just show up and greet them empty handed." It'd have a far stronger first impression, and after a hard day's work, you'd want to relax instead of cook… yup, that's what I'll do!

"How very Japanese of you."

"I think it's common courtesy, to have a good relationship with the neighbours."

"Are you trying to have a good relationship with the neighbours?" She narrowed her eyes, as she asked me that question. Ahh~ she hasn't forgotten about earlier today, eh?

"Of course! I don't want animosity, and I don't want to just ignore them and create a misunderstanding in doing so." Having a good relationship with people means that they will advise you if you have any problem, vouch for you when others ask about you, and overall, they'll act as a barrier to repel unwanted attention and rumours. That kind of acquaintanceship is very useful to have, and it reminds me of accomplice-san. Good times.

* * *

"That's what the resident of 512 did." She REALLY doesn't want me pulling what I pulled on her. Fine fine! I get it! I'll be the nice little girl who moved in recently and is nice and friendly and all that crap, bake cake and cookies and spread all smiles…. Wow, just talking about makes me gag…

"And look at what resulted! He's described as gloomy, who may not like visitors. Now that you told me that, I feel like I shouldn't go near him, which causes a mental and social barrier that leads that individual to be isolated." Shizuka looked at me oddly. … did I say something wrong? Well, I'm a confident girl but I'm not an idiot. Gloomy-san is a complete mystery is unraveled. Until then, I'd rather not have anything to do with him.

"… right, so~ I think I'm gonna hit the sack and get to work tomorrow. I need to get up early and be at the teacher conference for the entrance exams and what follows." She got up from the leather armchair and stretched, as I listened to the popping sounds in her body. Does she normally do that, or did she do it because I've done the same earlier? Meh, not important.

Though, one of these days, someone will stretch and stretch until he breaks and paralyses himself and I feel like I'll be laughing at that … I don't know why I thought that.

"Just make sure you come out tomorrow morning. I'll have a nice, fulfilling breakfast for ya!" I finished with a wink and she laughed.

"Sure, just make sure that the food won' give us as much stomach-ache as dinner did."

We went on for a bit, back and forth, until she left for her apartment and I remained seated in one of my soft armchairs. I look at the phone on y hand, the screen showing Shizuka's contact numbers, e-mail and address. She even added her parent's home address for some reason. She really does want me, doesn't she?

The thought of being wanted makes me smile.

* * *

…

I look at the clock and see that it's 08:54 PM. I sit still and close my eyes, thinking and envisioning what I'll be doing tomorrow. What I hate more than anything, is not having something planned; so, I poked more information from Shizuka about the neighbours and what they might like for dinner. They say that the closest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and while I may not gain their love through it, I could gain their approval.

Gloomy-san is a completer mystery, I can only hope that he won't be troublesome… weird, Kami-sama is not laughing at this one… should I be more worried?

The Miyamura family should be fine, according to Shizuka, they all like fish food. So I think I'll make Makizushi (Sushi Roll), Tempura (Deep fried fish and vegetable in light batter) and Nigiri (A type of Sushi). And I should meet the boy and evaluate him to see if he'll become a problem or not. I have no intention of using him in any way, but I'll keep an open mind.

As for the Tsurumi duo, I'm sure that Tsurumi Chiasa-san would appreciate any food after a long day of work and with Shin-boy in mind. I think I'll cook Hamburger Steak for Chiasa-san and rice omelette for Shin-boy. That'll use up a lot of ingredients, but I'm sure it'll be worth it… I hope it'll e worth it… I DO NOT want to go through carrying all my stuff on my own…

The memories of finding out that I somehow became a local celebrity came to mind and I could only groan at it. "Why? Kami-sama, why?" He gave me no answer. I feel him smiling though, bastard!

I'll cook breakfast for Shizuka too… she had a huge smile on her face when I told her that. She wears her heart on her sleeves, and does her hardest and will probably work even harder tomorrow. I could only smile and shake my head in amusement. Just for that thought, I'll work hard to give her a delicious meal. Ahh~ for some reason, she makes me want to protect her.

I should also study tomorrow, it never hurts to re-study and re-affirm what I already know. Plus, he sooner I finish studying, the sooner I can play Piano-sama~… And visit every shrine within the vicinity to protect me from my grandpa's wrath… maybe I should go to a church and confess.

… can I bribe a god? Any god? Please?

*Sigh*

Way too much excitement for me.

And far too many things to do tomorrow, too.

* * *

I go to Piano-sama~ and, without foreplay, I begin playing 'La Campanella', which I believe was created by Franz Lizst and there was something about Paganini. I honestly couldn't remember who arranged or created it, but what I DO know is that 'La Campanella' is Italian for 'Little Bell' and I've have the pleasure of playing it at the moment.

And like its namesake, playing 'La Campanella' is like playing a number of bells that synchronized with each other so well. It reminded me of 'Carol Of Christmas', except while Christmas was usually the excitement in the evening and the gathering o people, celebrating together, the piece I'm playing reminds of a giant bell hat rings on the clearest day, in a plaza of a nearby church in Italy. Children and nuns singing along, performing on a stage before the grace of god and his people. It was fun, it was exciting at the very end, like there was a dance in our hearts and performance in my mind by phantoms I visualize, and I realise that I've likened it to 'Carol Of Christmas'.

At the end of my performance, I bow to no one, but I bow nonetheless.

I kiss Piano-sama~ good bye, slid my hand over him and I turn to walk towards my room with a sway of my hips… And fall on my hands and knees, feeling the shame washing all over me. What is wrong with me? Piano-sama~ doesn't ogle me, but that doesn't mean I should behave like that, right? Something is terribly wrong with me… I should get a psychiatrist…

I shiver because of the clod night's breeze and … Ah! I forgot to close the balcony. I walk towards the balcony to have one long look at the city I'll be or so. I then closed the sliding door, and with it, the curtains as well.

I go and get ready to sleep, letting on my thoughts ravage my mind.

…

* * *

Dressed in my comfortable pajamas, with my hair properly dried after a warm bath, I lie on my bed for the first time and I didn't realise how much my body needed this, because it feels like it's lecturing me for the excessive movements and activity today. And it really was… what a day…

I usually sleep on my side, hugging a pillow with arms and legs with a heavy bedsheet covering my body. Except for one leg hanging on the side, it feels really nice.

I start to let myself go, as my eyelids start to feel heavier and heavier, and the sense of relaxation overtakes my body. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to where to went

I remember something about West Coast Swing dance when I was watching YouTube… well, I suppose I'll call it YouTube-dono because I learned so much from it, a while back I watched videos of individuals dancing so skillfully, beautifully and most importantly, on improv. Yes, they improvise their dance more and that's what appealed to me the most. And I found more info on Google-sensei, (Yes, I will call google that and I encourage the world to do the same. Google-sensei will protect us from Skynet!). maybe I could ask Hiratsuka Shizuka to be my partner… I blush and shake my head. I'll cross the bridge when the time comes…

The idea of the WCS dance is to help with my issue of exposure, my embarrassment and disapproval of it. I really need to fix my interval problems, and can only hope to get over it.

You can't HOPE to JUST get over trauma…

*Sigh*

I crave the day I become the purest form of myself… free of all that holds me back…

I wonder what dream I'll be having tonight.

The second day of my independent life… is better than I expected…

Memories of today's events suddenly attack my mind; Shizuka and myself beating each other in turns, the feeling of Shizuka's breasts (I blushed), being found out as a pervert (I paled), tarnishing my grandfather's reputation (I paled further), avoiding the experimentation of landlady-san (I shiver but calm down), telling Shizuka my story through a story, the plethora of references (I'm not ashamed!) and all in between… Wow, I'm suddenly even more exhausted than I was moments ago…

… fuck that, it could've been a lot better

 **\- End Chapter –**

Hello everyone, this is A-Khalil and this is my first fanfiction story, 4rd chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please let me know I could written it better. Thank you all.

I want to have fun writing these characters, as much as I'd like to know that people would love reading them, if not me. I ended up making the chapter longer and could've tried to cut it down, but I really didn't find the right spots to cut down without effecting other parts at right times and moments. Either way, the pace of the story SHOULD pick up from her on forward, but I mostly go with the flow, even when I have a plan on hoe the story goes. Until then, I hope you'll stay with me and enjoy the bums on the road. (Bumps being the things I keep adding to the story).

 **Info Of OC:  
** what is there to be said, that hasn't already been said about this girl? She has her own flaws and she knows them, but doesn't better herself unless she finds a goal, reason, or an easy way to do it. She was a complete mess when her grandfather found her, meaning she's been at a state where she lost her heart and soul and just wanted to disappear. Her grandfather helped her regain her humanity but now that he passed away, would she end up latching on to Hiratsuka Shizuka? Or will she stand on her own? How long will she be able o fake it? All will be revealed eventually.

 **Notes For Author:**  
Tragic death of Mizuki's father  
The mother leaves Mizuki in 3rd grade  
The significance of "Bright Flower"  
Hatred for 'chan' suffix  
The masks' story  
The year gap  
The deal with 'Kami-sama'  
Mizuki's pervert nature (Hentai Genes)  
Mizuki's darker nature (Violent Genes)

Please let me know if I've made a mistake or there's something that needs correcting. Other than that, tell me what you think and I hope you will enjoy reading.

 **Began: 08:00 14/05/2017  
Ended: 08:52 28/05/2017  
Afterword: 17:31 28/05/201**

 **Esidisi here:  
** And this the final chapter for this abandoned series.  
I wanted the author to grow with this fanfic as his first fanfic but *shrugs* what 's done is done. It may be justified, but I don' have anything else to say. It took way too long to transcribe all this by hand (I had no other way, I swear) because I took a long break (I read scores of visual novels, the prominent are Yume Miru Kusuri and my personal favorite Phantom Trigger; the characters are lovely). Starting back on this 4th chapter I played Katawa Shoujo simultaneously; so far I've done Hanako and Lilly for 3 chapters then started on Rin's and this chapter took her whole route and finished at 16% something of Shizune's. I'm not much for typing computers that's why it took a whole day for 10,000 words at one go. I actually started this chapter till 2000 words a few days after I'd done did with the 3rd chapter. I mentioned it before, you'd ask me I had nothing better to do, well, I didn't, if you can call reading eroges in front of your family worse rather than better. This is why I started appreciating all ages. I realised I read for the story because Kirimiya out-of-nowhere sex scene when I try to pursue Shiraki was ridiculous. **Stealing the author's content?** You could say that, but I don't intend to. You can say that too because I did it out of selfishness. All I want is the author to reupload his piece then I'll have this deleted. He should've left it on this ill-forsaken site but he went cheap and deleted it instead. I love your story and it was disgusting re-writing it (Did I forgot to mention I love **dark humour?** ) like, WTF WTF WTF. Maybe… Maybe, I don't really like it 100% but it had my attention. You had dedication to write it your 100% and look it at all these writing! It kept me inspired to the end. Yeah… but then again, the other motive I had was is true I actually had nothing better to do. I don't blame for being sensitive (acc. To your profile description) but please be strong and persevere; face on your reviews, laugh at them if you will. Also, your 'feminine' writing is horsecrap, I imagine your reviews has most of them mentioned. But hey, this is goodbye. Also, to readers and reviewers, please be careful with your words please.

Moving on: here is the series I've been reading. You want to keep up with me? Then, start reading **Constant Box** by Maverick Kay Prime. You won't find these easily in the filter section of REVIEWS. If it doesn't suit your taste then I must have a shitty taste for fanfics. THIS and the one I mentioned. But that's not the point, I only read them because of their dedication and I want something different and a fresh new start but at the same time he side characters remain (main characters too if I don't know them too much). I'm a sucker for long stories. I heard from an author you hate those, but why though? I don't know what you're in for but I pray to god you're not into fanservice (other than the typical fanservice I'm talking about) like people punching to save the day or getting tired Uiharu and want some Kamijou action. Truth is, I appreciate the character no matter who they are. And it's just no thanks to Kamijou himself but everyone else who the author introduces their characters and within the cinematic universe of Kamachi Kaza(/u?)ma's. let's be real guys, I don't mind the cause or procedure through being part of Touman's harem, but presenting it the other way, the classic and the legit; it's the nostalgic you know?

Have you read Katawa Shoujo? If you do, then if you hadn't read the fanfics, then WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! If nothing else, then you're missing some big (Kenji's) shit! It's about the feminazis terrorizing the world! START READING IF YOU'RE WILLING AGAINST THEM!  
Read: Scissorlips's **Pseudo-pseudo Suzu route** for (aforementioned) Kenji's shit; commando style  
Read: Thanatos02's **Akira Pseudo route** for disguise opportunity; ghost approach style  
Read: dewelar's **Developments** (my favourite amongst the trinity and my canonical route and reason for not reading the Emi route) if you had the choice of doing the mission not wanna deal with Kenji's shit through the game; solo… style.  
 **(You could easily browse them [or you had already read them] thanks to the filter options and third party recommendations)**

With all due and respect, I love OCs as long as I can construct my reality with them.  
Finally: firemanjim's **Last Alarm** , the one's not for you readers and;  
Mister Vault 101's **Americans of the Dead** the one that's for you readers (though either of them are complete.) Also read his other fanfic otherwise; once you're done with it.

Well, doeszit it, lads, byyeszz.

P. S. I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really have been looking forward to Akechi's first day of school. wahhh.  
Spoilers guys: Kirino and Kyousuke'll appear anytime soon (they suppose so), buying Eromanga and Izumi's shit. I just hope after seeing Kuroneko's cameo.

 **Edid stuuf:**

 **Soo - So  
Removed I  
Added period  
lowercased Of  
Capitalized apartment complex  
cheeked - checked  
placed - places  
removed of  
Is - are  
ling - living  
made 'Checking out her clothing.' compounded with before the sentence  
Chapter 3: Craving Something Pure… - Chapter 4: Craving Something Pure…  
the - then  
she-she's  
lowercased Of  
Capitalized each word 'apartment' 'complex'**  
 **hopping-hoping  
The-They  
use of semi-colon  
lovers - love  
She interrupted and me kind of had a point. - She interrupted me and she kind of had a point.  
added to  
lowercased Oh  
replaced a comma with a semi-colon  
burry - bury  
effecting - affecting  
Moved the sentence into the next line  
sop-stop  
deleted repeated word: 'be a'  
rewards - rewarded  
wierdo - weird  
possible - possibly  
change - changed  
a - and  
hope - hopes  
the  
I - my  
my self - myself  
to - too  
capitalized each word 'art' 'online'  
added to  
sharper - sharpen  
2 - two  
the - they  
lowercased Of  
capitalized 'apartment' 'complex'  
may - many**

' **No daughter wants to her that about her own mother' replaced her - know**

 **Added you  
added a period**

 **lowercased Of  
capitalized 'apartment' 'complex'  
removed my  
capitalized he  
3 - three  
pluralized problem  
years - year  
added a period  
'I'll give work hard' removed give  
removed to kiss  
removed I  
pluralized overtake  
Capitalized *sigh*  
myself-me  
traffics-traffic**


End file.
